Second Chance
by Mew Mokuba
Summary: Eiri gets the chance to stop himself from killing Yuki Kitazawa. After getting a chance to experience this new life, will he ever return to his old one?
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Second Chances_**

**Author:** Mew Mokuba

**RATING:** PG-13

Some chapters edited and helped out by Moon71

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Warning: This story contains Yaoi (male/male) and bad language.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gravitation Personally I find disclaimers a waist of time, energy and space. If any of us owned even a little bit, we wouldn't be hanging around and posting on a fan fiction site. But Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami and The Right Stuf International.

All original characters are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead and any similarity to any real person is purely coincidental. All places mentioned here that are not series related are fictional. They may have some resemblance to actual places but the names are fictional and any names similar to a real places are purely coincidental.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Summery: **Eiri gets the chance to stop himself from killing Yuki Kitazawa. After getting a chance to experience this new life, will he ever return to his old one?

**Notes: **Please bear with me. This is the first gravitation story I've ever written. I'm used to writing yugioh. I did my best to try to keep them in character, but if they fall out of character, sorry I did my best to try to keep the IC

Except where Shuichi's concerned, Eiri Yuki will be Eiri & Yuki Kitazawa will be Yuki. Also sight EX spoiler but nothing major. Some of the info in this comes straight from the manga others the anime.

The facts are a mixture of anime and manga. If something is wrong or incorrect based on one or the other, oh well live with it. It's my story and my reality. I've tried to keep the facts the same but if not live with it as part of the story.

Some of the chapters are short, as I'm new to writing this series and was a bit unsure. So I ended most sooner than I normally do.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri was sitting at his desk, trying desperately to type. But that was easier said than done.

The stupid phone wouldn't stop ringing! Finally he answered it.

"WHAT?" Eiri snapped into the phone.

He was not in the best of moods. He had an upcoming deadline, and all morning it seemed the phone wouldn't stop ringing. He had worked the night before till he found himself waking up and realizing he'd fallen asleep at the computer. So he'd gone to bed but was rudely woken up early by his brat noisily, trying to be quiet and getting ready for work. Then people called non-stop. First it was some scammer that asked for your checking account number claiming that they were from a bank. Then his editor called to remind him of his deadline, like he'd forgotten. Then Tatsuha called to remind him of his birthday, again like he could forget. That was all Shuichi could talk about all month. Was reminding him daily of its coming and begging him to give him some idea as to what he wanted for his birthday.

"Eiri is that anyway to answer the phone?" Mika chastised her brother.

"What do you want Mika, I'm busy?"

"Well it's your birthday today Eiri."

"Tell me something I don't know. The brat wouldn't let me forget it this morning. Now again I ask what do you want?"

"We want to meet you and celebrate."

"I don't do parties and you know how I feel about them." Eiri growled.

He'd had a surprise party once. But hated them then and still hates them now. Mika organized one, one year and she had Tohma drag him to the house saying that his father was in town and was at their house and he wanted to see him. Well Mika, Tohma, Misuki, Ayaka and other people that Mika knew all jumped out and yelled surprise! It scared him and frightened him a little. Though he wasn't about to give his sister, Tohma or anyone else there the satisfaction of knowing how badly this scared him as he lashed out at them in anger. He was happy to note that his father wasn't there. He hated the feeling so much that he swore on penalty of death that if they ever tried that again there'd been hell to pay. Something about his look or the way he said that must have been convincing, as they haven't done it again.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

At lunch, after they'd placed their order Mika handed Eiri her present. He opened it to find a blue silk shirt.

"Thank you, Mika, impeccable taste as always.

"But of course, would you have expected anything less."

Tohma handed Eiri an envelope.

"What's this?"

"One's a coupon to have your car get a full tune up from your top mechanic and the other is to the finest car wash in town and get it cleaned and polished."

"Hmm…thanks Tohma."

Tohma smiled, "My pleasure Eiri."

"You know Eiri, father called yesterday and asked me to invite you home, for your birthday. He said he has a present he'd like to give to you."

"Why? He never has cared before."

"That's not true and you know it!"

"I know that because I don't look more like Tatsuha, he's never accepted me. When I called off the wedding to stay with Shuichi that only pushed his hatred and resentment towards me even more. He's never given me a present before why would he start now!"

"I'm sure your father doesn't hate you, Eiri." Tohma said.

Ignoring Tohma's comment Eiri said, "Did he happen to mention what this 'present' was?"

"No, he simply wants you to come home and get it."

"You do know Mika, you can't lie to me."

"What are talking about?"

"I'm surprised that he wouldn't tell you. If you want to know I can always go and ask Tatsuha. If he doesn't know he can find out. He'd do it for just a simple picture and maybe some hair from Sakuma."

"But Eiri that would spoil the surprise." Tohma said.

"Do I look like I really care?"

"Eiri!" Mika scolded about the time lunch arrived.

After the waitress left, Eiri said, "I guess you don't know father as well as you think you do then. It seems that Ryuichi Sakuma is going to do a duet with Shuichi and Bad Luck next month. Tatsuha agreed to tell me what father had planned for tickets to the show. Since Shu was planning to invite him anyway there wasn't really any great sacrifice required to get the information."

"How do you know whatever Tatsuha said was the truth?" Mika asked, annoyed.

Eiri shrugged, "He knows I'll hold up my end of the bargain, so he has no reason too. He knows I can just as easily take away his prize before he gets it."

"What is it that Tatsuha, had to say Eiri?" Tohma asked.

"Something, I'm sure Mika knows despite her plea of innocence. It seems that father has talked with some old friends and since my marriage to Ayaka is no longer possible as according to Shu, she and Nakano are planning to get married. Father's other old friend Brenham Evangeline has stuck a deal with father. All I have to do is go down there and they'll try to find a way to trap me."

"Why would they want to trap you Eiri?" Tohma asked calmly sipping his coffee.

"According to Tatsuha they have it all set up so that all I have to do is sign this contract and I'd be married to his daughter Tamika. They'd do official ceremonies later as long as they had me on the hook with a signed contract. Keh, like I would have signed it no matter how long he locked me up." Eiri said as took a bite of lunch.

The rest of lunch pretty much went the same. Mika trying to convince him he's wrong and that their father loves him and only wishes to see him. Of course by the time he finished, thanked them for lunch and left Mika hadn't even come close to convincing him to go.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: The checking account phone number thing is real. My sister told me that she answered the phone one morning and this woman asked for her youngest daughter by name and told her to get a pen and paper and write her checking account number down. When she told her she didn't have a checking account the woman abruptly said thank you and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Eiri went home and hoped to get a few hours worth of work done before he had to deal with his brat. However after his lunch with Mika and Tohma he now couldn't concentrate. He cursed them for his writer's block! So he took a walk and after a long smoke and avoiding a few fan girls, he found himself sitting on a park bench. What captured his attention was a young couple. At first they seemed all cuddly and lovey-dovey, then something was said or done, Eiri was too far away to hear what was said and the girl slapped him and stormed off, he had to smirk as they had just given him the inspiration he needed! Even though he didn't know what had been said or done his mind supplied a scenario that would work perfect for their fight and fit into his current story. He was on a role typing like a madman losing himself in the story and forgetting the time. Before he realized it Shuichi was coming home.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Yuki! I'm home!"

As usual Eiri ignored him, knowing that the brat would find him one way or the other, with or without his acknowledging him. Eiri kept a watchful ear while trying to type to listen for the boy's entrance. When it didn't happen within seconds of the boy's announcement that he was home, he thought it strange but didn't question it and got lost in his writing so he was unprepared for when a few minutes later the boy did strike!

Shuichi burst into the room and threw his arms around Eiri's neck. "Happy Birthday Yuki, I love you!"

"Damn it brat be more careful. I could have gone through my laptop the way you lunged at me."

Shuichi backed off, "I'm-I'm sorry Yuki."

Eiri sighed, it wasn't that he was really upset with the boy; truthfully he'd been expecting this. But after lunch with Mika and Tohma he'd turned the ringer of his both his cell and house phone off but when he took a break to get coffee or something he saw it flashing and though he didn't look at the id or listen to the messages, he just knew that there were only two people who would be calling him. One would probably be Mika to continue bitching and moaning at him to go visit their father, which he would do at his father's or Mika's beck and call when hell froze over. The only other person who would call would be Mizuki, his editor to once again remind him of his deadline in two days. It was just one stress filled day after another. Still he didn't want the brat moping around thinking he was mad at him.

"It's not your fault brat, I'm just stressed out." The boy had taken longer to attack than he expected which is why he snapped as he'd let his guard, so that when the boy did strike he was caught off guard.

Shuichi beamed. He knew that that was as close to an apology as he'd ever get. "It's okay, Yuki. Oh I got your present all ready laid and dinner on the table!"

"I told you brat I don't celebrate so you didn't have to get me anything and we've discussed your cooking skills. I thought we had a rule about you're being in the kitchen to cook anything!"

"Meanie! I can so cook!"

Eiri saved his program to then turned a faced the boy who shrunk back.

"Okay, so my cooking needs some work."

"Some? It needs a lot more than some brat."

Instead of arguing Shuichi simple stuck his tongue out at him, "Come on Yuki trust me, you'll love dinner!" Shuichi said pulling the reluctant author up.

Eiri wasn't exactly looking forward to whatever horror the brat had cooked up. If he had to eat anymore of the brat's cooking he might not see another birthday. But it did seem strange, as he didn't think the boy had been home long enough to cook anything and he never heard any explosions, which usually follows the boy's attempts at cooking. In fact instead of smelling something burned and awful, what he did smell, actually smelled good, very good in fact.

When he got to the dinning room the table was perfectly set with a white tablecloth, that he didn't know how the boy knew about it. Mika had given it to him for Christmas one year with the hint of inviting them over sometime to use it. To keep her from dropping more hints in the future and to insure that he didn't forget, he invited them over the next day and fixed one of his gourmet meals. It was one of many things that Yuki had taught him. Yuki was a wonderful cook and had trained him to cook. Of course when asked where he learned he'd simply lie and say it was natural. He'd learned on his own with no help.

Eiri couldn't believe his eyes besides the tablecloth there was also a lit candle and a bottle of wine. He wasn't too sure how much he'd give to the boy though, he can't hold his liquor at all. One glass wouldn't even give him a slight buzz, but the boy was a whole other story.

"You didn't make this did you brat?" It was too looked and smelled way too good to be anything the boy could make.

Shu glared at him, "NO! I knew you'd never eat it if I made it."

"Then what did you do, force Nakano to cook it?" According to Shu he was an excellent cook. But the boy always said that his was superior to Hiro's.

"Of course not! I wanted this to be extra special! I went and ordered it from Le Chav…chev…ah whatever restaurant. You always said it was your favorite."

"That's La Chavelion brat."

Shu just shrugged, "Whatever." he didn't care what the name was. "All I knew was that it was one of your favorite restaurants. I'd have preferred to go there myself."

That earned him a glare from Eiri.

"Yeah, yeah you don't want to go out in public together, I know. I knew if I'd ask you'd never agree. As much as I'd have preferred going there, I just knew that the odds of my convincing you to agree to go, without a lot of begging, yelling and screaming. Even then the odds where slim to none that you would agree, I'd have been kicked out of the house first. Beside I've heard that getting a reservation to actually eat inside that restaurant usually takes months, unless you're famous. They said that they didn't normally do takeout but when I explain to them who I was, hoping to convince them to make an exception, they still refused! Can you believe that they said that they'd never even heard of me?"

At that Eiri had to laugh. It was a bit hard to believe that they hadn't heard of him as much as the two of them had been in the news but then again seeing the way the boy dressed and walking into an expensive restaurant, not many would believe he was an up and coming pop star.

"So how'd you eventually convince them to let you take it to go?"

"Well first I told them it was for you, I don't think they believed me, but then when I showed them proof that I had more than enough money to pay for it, they, if not a bit reluctantly let me have it. I did have to ask Hiro to get the wine for me. They refused to sell it to me till I turn 20 in a few months!"

Eiri said nothing and sat down and was surprised to find all his favorites.

Shuichi picked up the wine bottle and said, "Would you like me to pour you some wine, Yuki?"

"Careful and don't overflow it brat." Eiri said holding up his glass.

Shu carefully filled Eiri's glass then, set it back on the table and when he picked up his glass Eiri noted Shu was pouring something into his glass that was the same black color.

"You're not drinking wine too are you brat? I'm not going to deal with K, if you turn up with a hang over in the morning."

Shuichi showed him a bottle without a label and said, "I got it from the refrigerator, I guess the label came off. It's grape juice. The wine is just for you, I knew you wouldn't want me to have any."

"You're right there."

The rest of dinner pretty much went off without incident. The boy between mouthfuls talked about his day and for the most part Eiri was silent.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"So what did you do all day Eiri?"

Eiri shrugged, "Nothing life altering, I had lunch with Mika and Tohma, then walked through the park for a bit."

"Yuki! I want details! What did you discuss over lunch? Did anything interesting happen in the park?"

"Nothing interesting enough to repeat and I witnessed a couple fighting and used them for my novel, happy."

Shu huffed disappointed. He practically recounts his day practically word for word and all Eiri had to say was nothing interesting! He wanted more! But he knew he'd never get more!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: According to the Legal drinking age in Japan is 20, so if its anything like the US then that probably also means you're unable to buy it until you're that age.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Shuichi took the dishes to kitchen then he returned with two pieces of Strawberry Shortcake and a candle on top of one.

"What's with the candle brat?"

"Well it's tradition! You're supposed to make a wish!"

Eiri thought a moment then got out his lighter and lit it, made his wish and blew out the candle.

"While Hiro was getting the wine for me I went to the bakery and I wanted to get a BIG cake and write on it Happy Birthday Yuki and get a bunch of candles to go on top!"

"So, why didn't you, brat?"

"Well…I started to dream of what it'd be like if I did. At first it started out great! But then it turned into more of a nightmare, you threw the cake away because of so many candles and it started a fire and then…"

"All right, all right, I get the picture. Sorry I asked."

"Well then I saw the Strawberry Shortcake and was thrilled cause I knew it was your favorite, so I got it, just as Hiro showed up. I told him about my daydream and he suggested it'd be better to just go with one. I told him that that was so boring! But then he said you'd appreciate it more with just one than a dozen."

"You're right brat, if you had done that many you'd be at Nakano's now."

Shu just sighed yeah he dreamed that too! Only in his dream he'd be living at Hiro's permanently.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After the desert dishes were cleared away Shuichi gave him a present.

"Ryuichi gave me this earlier and said that Tatsuha had hoped to come to town for your birthday and give it to you then, but he'd left it with Ryuichi because he wasn't sure if he could get away this weekend. Ryuichi said that he and Tatsuha had looked at several stores and that they finally found what Tatsuha felt would be the perfect gift! He said that he was low on money and that you'd understand his present."

Eiri feared what it was that his brother and that insane child-like singer would think that he'd like, especially if Tatsuha was low on cash. His biggest fear would be that it'd be a stuffed animal or something similar. If so first he'd probably give it to Shu and second he'd make a note to kill Tatsuha next time he saw him.

"What it is Yuki? What did he give you?" Shuichi asked after Eiri had opened it.

"Believe it or not printing paper. There's a note saying that now that I can print my stories up and he wants a mention in my next book. Hmp, like I'm going to."

"Well it wouldn't hurt."

Eiri didn't reply simply glared at him.

Shuichi let it slid and handed Eiri one of two gifts he had for him. Eiri opened it to find a small silver hoop earring.

"It's nice brat, you did good."

Shu blushed, "Thanks it reminds me of our first kiss. You were wearing one when you first kissed me."

Eiri smirked and pulled the boy down for a kiss.

Shu broke the kiss and said, "The last presents in he bedroom."

They walked in to find dark blue silk sheets. "So you think I like silk sheets do you brat?"

Shu blushed, "Well most of your shirts are silk so I figured it'd be good. I bought several different colors."

"Well then let's just see how they feel shall we?" Eiri asked pushing the vocalist down on the bed before closing the bedroom door.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A few rounds later Eiri walked out of the room wearing a robe and headed to the bathroom. He always felt a little weird about it and made a note that the next apartment he would make sure that there were two bathrooms in the apartment. One for Guest and one especially in the Master bedroom, it would be good on days when K, showed up and he'd let the boy stay the night with him. The boy wouldn't have to take the sheet or something through the house to change. It would also be good for days when Mika or especially Tohma barge in unannounced and uninvited into his home while he's still in sleeping. Though he doesn't sleep in the nude often, usually only after a night with Shu and he doesn't feel the need to change into anything. He seriously detests waking up nude and having Tohma or Mika staring at him and having to kick them out, grab a robe and tread down the hall to the only bathroom. It was a little embarrassing, maybe its time to find a new apartment after all. He'd been considering it since Shu moved in. If he got a slightly bigger sized place there'd be more room for the brat to spread out in and it wouldn't feel so crowded to him and he could only suspect the boy felt it too.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shu groaned as he got out of bed. K was going to kill him! They had a concert in a few days and he was suppose to meet with the choreographer tomorrow, but now he wasn't so sure he'd be feeling up to it. Eiri REALLY liked his presents. He got up and went to the drawer that Eiri had given him for his clothes and well it was always a little embarrassing to buy baby wipes. But with only one bathroom in the house it was either that or go all the way into the kitchen to clean up. So he just chose to use the wipes. They did the job well enough until he could shower in the morning. He got ready for bed with a clean pair of boxers and a tank top. Then he proceeded to change the sheets. After changing the sheets and putting the pillows back he caressed them wishing he could dive back into them and wait for his lovers return. But in the almost year that they've been together he was rarely allowed to sleep in the bed with Eiri.

He gathered the bed sheets and put them in the clothes hamper to be washed later. Then he grabbed his blanket and pillow from the hall closet and headed for the couch. He stopped and placed his hand on the bathroom door, wishing he could go in there. He wasn't so sure if he'd be allowed or welcome. He was sure that his lover wouldn't mind, as he was in such a good mood today. His lover had changed a lot since they'd first met, but in other ways he still hadn't. Unless Eiri specifically said otherwise he always had to sleep on the couch. So he laid down and did his best to get comfortable, though after that nice soft bed and silk sheets the couch was majorly uncomfortable. Ah well that's how it was so he did his best to try to get some sleep. K would kill him and threaten Eiri if he came in tired tomorrow. It was still early but she felt like he could sleep for a week.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He dried off and wrapped the robe around himself and walked back into the bedroom to find the sheets had been changed to a real dark red, silk also he noted. But was slightly disappointed that his lover wasn't there waiting for him. But then again when he thought about it, it wasn't that much of a surprise; after all it had been a while since he'd allowed his little lover to stay in the room with him. He dressed for bed and laid down and even though the sheets were cool to him they felt cold without his little lover. He got up and walked into the living room. The boy also looked uncomfortable but his pride forbidden him from asking the boy to join him in the bedroom. So instead he went to his office for his cigarettes and cursed when he realized he was out! He couldn't understand it he was sure that he had more. But his pack was empty as was his drawer. He went back to the bedroom and was shocked to see that nightstand too was empty. He cursed and went to the kitchen for a beer and couldn't believe it. He was out of beer too! Yeah he had some wine left but he'd rather save that. He went back to bedroom and laid down and tried to sleep, but sleep seemed to be eluding him, not to mention the fact that he still had a chapter and a half to finish in just a few days. Finally he gave up on sleep. He looked at the clock and it was only 9 pm. Still early so he got dressed and decided to just go to the store and get beer and cigarettes.

As he walked towards the door to put on his shoes, Shuichi popped up.

"Where are you going, Yuki?"

"I'm out of beer and cigarettes. I have a deadline in a few days, I'm going to the store to get more."

"No, it's okay, I'll go instead. I'm sorry I should have thought about that and got some more when I was out."

"It's fine brat, don't worry about it. I'll go."

"Then let me go with you!"

"No, I'm only going to the corner store. No point in your coming with me."

"But Yuki!"

"I won't be long brat." Yuki said and finished putting on his shoes grabbed his wallet from the table and left.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Just as he got within a ten feet of the door he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a bright light. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around but couldn't figure out what had just happened to him. He remembered seeing a bright light but that's it. He used a nearby light post for support and go to his feet. But when he looked up and around he spotted someone coming out of the liquor store and froze in place.

"Y-Yuki!"


	4. Chapter 4

Eiri just stared straight ahead, unable to fathom what he was seeing. It was Yuki Kitazawa, but that was impossible! He was dead! Then a newspaper flew into his face. He pulled it down and Yuki was gone. He shook his head it was a dream it had to be. As he was about to throw the newspaper away a picture on it caught his attention. It was a picture of some celebrity that Yuki had really liked was arrested for drugs or something or other. He didn't really remember, all he remembered was that that happened a couple of days before… But that was impossible! He looked at the date on the paper and was stunned to see a confirmation that it was only a few days before that happened! What was in that wine the boy brought home? Home. Yeah, that's what he needed now was normalcy. He turned to go back home, when he froze once again stunned, as he wasn't in Japan anymore. In fact if he didn't know any better he'd swear that he was in New York, but that wasn't possible!

He wandered around trying to figure out how the hell he got from Japan to New York. Not to mention that person who looked like Yuki. As he was wondering around town he looked across the street into a restaurant and what he saw shocked him more than anything he'd seen so far. It was him as a young kid and a younger Tohma. How, how was this possible?

He decided he had to find someplace to sit and think and try to figure out what was going on. So he went to get a hotel room. He was surprised but tried not to show it that the clerk could see and hear him. So whatever or where ever this was, he was real.

Once in his hotel room he turned on the TV and it confirmed that he had somehow gone back in time. The date showed that it was two days till that happened. So the question is what to do about it. Could he stop it from happening? How would this change the future? Was any of this even real?

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

The next day he went to Yuki's place and waited across the street for his younger self. After he entered the building and knowing he'd be there a while he went to see what Tohma was doing. Tohma had entered a building that Eiri could only assume belonged to some of his families business associates.

"Maybe I should just go and ask Tohma for help. Maybe he can help me figure out what's happening." Then after a moment he shook his head, "Yeah, sure I just confront Tohma and ask him for help. While at the same time explaining that I am Eiri, just 7 years older. Right, if someone were to come up to me and say I'm so and so only from several years in the future, please help me. I'd have the cops on the phone and the person dragged away in a straight jacket before they finished speaking."

After that he went back and waited till his younger self left. Then waited to see if Yuki was going to leave. And try to think of how to stop what was coming. Again he can't just go to Yuki and explain what he was going to do. He'd defiantly be thought of as crazy. That'd been like him telling his younger self that someday he'd be living with and caring about a pink headed pop star who barged into your life. Oh and did he fail to mention that this pop stars a boy?

The big question is really should he stop what was going to happen? Could he even stop it? What exactly was he supposed to do go to his younger self and say, 'Hey, your tutor's going to sell you to some men to be raped. Then you kill them and your tutor. Go away and don't come back till tomorrow.' Keh, yeah that should go over real well. No even if he did do that, his younger self would just look at him like he was crazy. Besides even if he prevented it from happening that day, who's to say it wouldn't still happen on another day. Short of going to Tohma and trying to force him to listen or kidnapping his younger self there wasn't really much he could think of to do. Another option could be in talking to Yuki himself or once again killing him, which isn't what he wanted to avoid happening, again.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After young Eiri left for the day Eiri followed Yuki. Yuki first stopped of at an apartment building a few blocks away where he met up with three big guys or thugs as Eiri thought of them. Eiri wondered if those were the same men that raped him. He could only assume they were. It wasn't likely that strangers just happened to show up.

After spending a couple of hours with his thugs, Yuki finally moved on. Next he stopped at a small house and before he could do anything a young woman ran out and hugged him. Eiri moved closer to try to hear who she was. He was shocked to see this woman start kissing Yuki.

"Yuki where have you been?"

"Sora, we've been through this, I told you I'm tutoring that boy Eiri Uesugi."

"That should have ended hours ago and I smell smoke and booze on your breath."

"Fine, I went to hang out with TC and the others."

Sora then hit him, "How many times do we have to discuss this Yuki? Stay away from TC and his thugs! Their dangerous!"

Before Yuki could respond another women, that Eiri assumed was the girls mother walked out with a baby that couldn't be more than a year old. Eiri could only assume that she was the girl's mother.

"I don't know why you continue to put up with him, Sora."

"He's my husband, mother and the father of my child."

"He only sticks around because you've got money. It's the only reason he even married you! After he's gone through all the money or finds a way to get it all, he's gone!"

"Mother please, let's just go inside and talk about this."

"Husband, Father?" Eiri's head was spinning with that. It also made him feel even guiltier for killing him. Now that he knows he left a wife and child behind.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Later that night Eiri sat in his hotel room smoking. He was lucky he had enough cash on him for this hotel room. Normally he didn't carry that much cash on him, he'd just use credit cards. But since in this time and place Eiri Yuki Uesugi doesn't exist, but then again somehow does exist, he didn't think his credit cards would be valid. But then again who knows anymore. He still didn't know how it was possible for him to exist in this time and place.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri knew it would happen tomorrow. He had finally come up with the best possible plan. No guarantees that it would work. But short of barging in when it was happening and stop it, it was the best he could come up with. He'd like to prevent it from happening period. But that would mean interfering more than he was already planning to do. He knew he was already risking changing the future if what he planned went off without a hitch. But he was here now and he wasn't going to risk losing possibly his one chance to save Yuki!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

The next day Eiri stood outside Yuki's apartment building. He was leaning against the big cement stair railing smoking. Just as Eiri's younger self was running up towards the building.

Eiri sunglasses on said, "Hey, kid."

Young Eiri stopped and looked up at him, "Can I help you Mister?"

"You love your tutor don't you?"

Young Eiri looked at him confused.

Eiri ignored that and said, "No matter what happens remember how much you care for your tutor and don't do anything to him."

Young Eiri was still unsure as to what this stranger was talking about just nodded his head and raced inside.

Eiri satisfied that with luck he'd accomplished his mission turned and started walking away, some people walked past him with a mirror and as he looked into it he suddenly he remembered something Taki Aizawa had once said. He then realized that whether or not the rape may still happen at a later date or not, he couldn't just walk away and not at least try to do something to stop it!


	5. Chapter 5

Eiri made the decision to at least try and stop what was to come. He walked to a nearby store to get what he needed before returning to the same position he was in when he was confronting his younger self. He stood there smoking waiting for the others to show.

Of course he didn't have to wait too long before the same thugs he'd seen Yuki with the day before came waltzing up. He could also tell that all except possibly their leader were all drunk or close to it.

"Where do you thugs think you're going?"

"Who are you calling a thug?!" TC demanded.

"Who do you think?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight mister?"

"Actually I'm here to take care of some business."

"Then get on with it and leave us be!" TC said.

"You happen to be my business."

"And what business might that be?"

As that Eiri held up a knife. All but TC backed away in fear. Eiri then pointed it at TC and said, "Sora and her mother send their regards."

TC glared at Eiri, "I don't think he has the guts to kill us! Besides there are four of us and one of him."

At that the others seemed to feel better and gained more confidence till Eiri removed his glasses. Then the others backed off once again.

"I don't know about that TC, look at his eyes. Despite the odds I think he defiantly has what it takes to kill us. No matter who gets hurt."

TC simply continued to glare at Eiri. "You say Sora and Mia sent you. I'd have thought Mia'd want Yuki dead before all of us."

"Yuki is her daughter's husband and father of her grandchild. Her and Sora believe that with all of you out of the way he'll settle down and make a better life for his family." Eiri said assuming that Mia was Sora's mother.

TC then pulled out a gun hoping to scare Eiri. When in reality he'd been expecting it. Then Eiri advanced and one of TC's goons grabbed his arm, distracting him just enough that before TC knew what happened Eiri swiped his hand with his knife and grabbed the gun. TC could clearly see that Eiri had every intention of pulling the trigger. He felt confident that with 4 of them that he couldn't possibly take them all down. But as he glanced back he was shocked to see that no one was there.

"It seems your crew has abandoned you. Now what are you planning to do?"

TC glared at Eiri. "This isn't over!"

"Yes, it is. If you value you're life!"

TC didn't want to risk Eiri killing him so he ran off.

Eiri waited for a little over an hour and when TC and the others didn't show any signs of returning he turned and left.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri was just walking when his cell phone went off. He picked it up and was blinked in surprise to see Ayaka's name on the id. But if this was the past the how was she able to call him? He looked around and found a newsstand and ignoring his phone for the moment went over and picked one up. He studied the date and couldn't believe it. It was his birthday. The same day and year he'd been in just before he suddenly found himself in the past.

His phone continued to ring and finally he answered, "What?!"

Ayaka sighed, "Eiri, where are you? I'm waiting here for you at Mika's place."

"Why the hell would you be waiting anywhere for me?"

"What do you mean why? Last time I checked we were married!"

'I should have seen that one coming.' Eiri thought.

"I told you this morning about the birthday party Mika was throwing for you and you agreed you'd at least make an appearance. If for no other excuse than to just pick me up."

Okay Eiri was now officially confused. How much history had changed? Him agreeing to go willingly to Mika's if only for a few minutes, wasn't normal. Deciding to just play along till he knew more said, "I'm be there later, I have to talk to Tohma first."

"What do you need to talk with Tohma for? I thought the two of you weren't getting along!"

'Not getting along? Why?' Eiri wondered. Deciding he'd find out on his own, he said, "That's my business."

"Fine, just don't forget to show…" Eiri hung up on her before she finished that.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

He went to NG and was happy to see that that hadn't changed. He walked right in and as always they just waved him on through. The elevator stopped on the third floor. 'Great why that floor, now I'll have to talk with the brat.'

However when the doors opened instead of seeing Shuichi, the other members of Bad Luck, K or Sakano or at least some signs of Bad Luck, what he saw instead were posters for ASK. What were there doing here? Eiri wondered. Just then he saw Ma-kun run towards the elevator with Taki and the others chasing and yelling at him.

"Ma-kun get back here you bastard! How dare you rat us out like that! That pink haired freak got what was coming! That freak and the whole band think their better than us! I had to take that little pink freak down a few pegs!" Taki yelled.

Before Taki could reach the elevator or say more the doors closed.

Ma-kun just gave a faint smile at Eiri, "He-he was only mad that I told he hit his girlfriend."

'Right like I believe that. That bastard probably hurt Shuichi in this life as well!'

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

The elevator stopped and he got off on Tohma's floor and headed straight for the president's office and ignoring the secretary walked right in.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" The secretary argued.

Tohma looked up and smiled, "It's fine Anna, Eiri what a pleasant surprise."

After the secretary closed the door, Eiri took Tohma's invitation to sit.

"So, now what brings you here?"

"This is going to probably sound strange, but I need to know what happened between me and Yuki."

"Eiri we've discussed this before."

"Then we'll discuss it again. Is he alive or not?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Eiri, do we really need to rehash all of this again?"

"It wasn't a request Tohma. Dammit I want to know what happed to Yuki! Did I kill him or not!"

Tohma sighed, "No. From what you could tell me when I got there was he was drunk and he sold you to another man."

At that Eiri blinked, he thought he'd prevented the rape all together. "What happened to Yuki?"

"You did shot him, only after he too raped you, but it wasn't serious. My informants told me that his hangover and his guilt over what happened were worse than the bullet wound."

"What became of him?"

Tohma sighed, "Eiri, I really don't think…"

"I don't care what you think, dammit! Tell me!"

"He left town and got into drugs and alcohol…"

"What about his family? His wife and child?"

Tohma frowned, "How did you know about…?"

"It's not important. Now tell me!"

Tohma took a deep breath, "He abandoned them."

"He what?!"

"He abandoned them, but that's about all I know Eiri. Yuki and his family seemed to drop out of sight and I felt it was unhealthy to continue to purse it. I felt it was in your best interest to drop it."

"So I assume that means you don't know where he is now."

"No Eiri I don't."

"Is this why Ayaka said our relationship was strained?" Eiri asked going to the window.

Tohma sighed, "Part of the reason yes, when I told you I wouldn't go looking for Yuki anymore. You became angry and since then you've refused to talk to me much."

"I see. What was the other half?"

"My separation from Mika. We're still seeing a marriage councilor trying to work it out. Are you feeling all right today Eiri? You should know all of this already."

"Let's just say I'm not myself and leave it at that. Why did you and Mika break up?"

"Every since that day you continued to claim that you loved Yuki, that he didn't rape you and you wanted to be with him. Every time I helped you by telling you things I learned about Yuki. She'd get angry and a couple of years back you convinced me to return to New York with you and look for Yuki, despite the fact that you'd agreed to marry Ayaka. She was so angry that I wouldn't stop helping you that she kicked me out. She told me that if I agreed to stop helping you locate Yuki, she'd agree to a marriage councilor and that we can try to work things out. You didn't like it and it put a bigger strain on our relationship."

"Ayaka? She said we were married but yet you said I've still been looking for Yuki."

"I'm not sure why you agreed to the marriage. I think it was a compromise between you and your father. He agrees to give the temple to Tatsuha and you'll marry Ayaka. I haven't understood why she stays with you other than she's in love with you. She knows you see other people and knows you don't love her. She also knows you only married her because of your agreement with your father. I doubt she likes your seeing other women, but I think she also knows that you'd do it regardless of what she thinks."

"I see." Eiri said. Then spotting Taki and the others catching up to Ma-kun he asked, "So tell me Tohma, why do you continue to allow ASK on the property after what they did to Shuichi?"

"I wasn't aware you kept up with pop culture Eiri. But I don't know anyone named Shuichi."

Eiri turned to glare at him, "Aizawa clearly said that he took care of a pink headed freak. How many other pink headed people besides Shuichi Shindo of Bad Luck do you know?"

"I told you Eiri, I don't know of anyone named Shuichi Shindo and we don't have a band called Bad Luck. But the incident you're referring to was a few weeks back, but it had nothing to do with anyone named Shuichi, it involved Shizuka of the band Strawberry Panic. He's on probation till I know what fully happened. But her hair isn't always pink. My understanding is she alternates her hair color from pink to purple to red. Don't tell me you're dating her? I heard she was gay and was dating a woman named Miho, or are you dating this Shindo woman?"

Eiri couldn't understand it, why did his choice to let Yuki live change Shuichi's future?

"Eiri, are you all right?"

"Fine, you're telling me you've never heard of a band called Bad Luck?"

Tohma thought for a moment, "Now that you mention it, I think I did hear a band called that once. But that was a year or so ago. Why?"

Eiri shook his head, "Never mind." His next question was what happened to Shuichi?

"Eiri are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm fine Tohma, I have to go."

"Oh course, Mika's party is today."

'Right, I forgot about that party.'

"Are you coming?"

Tohma smiled, "I'd better not. I don't think Mika would approve."

Eiri shrugged, "I don't have plans to go. I have other things I need to do."

"But Eiri, Mika wont like it."

"I'll survive. Besides I don't have my car with me. I caught a cab here."

Tohma sighed, "Come Eiri I'll go with you, no need to upset Mika more than necessary. I'll take you."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z -z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Strawberry Panic is the name of a Yuri (girl/girl) series. I haven't checked all of you youtube yet to see if they have all the episodes, but I know it's a story of a red/pink headed girl. But the names I used here are NOT their names as I didn't want to appear as any kind of crossover. It'd be hard to do one considering I know little about the show. I just thought the series name sounded good for a band and the girl's look sounded like Shu so it would fit the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived much to Eiri's displeasure at Mika's.

Mika came out to greet them followed by Ayaka.

Mika glared at Tohma, "What are you doing here?"

"My apologizes for showing up with an invite Mika, but Eiri was with me and I was giving him a ride."

Mika ignored him and turned her attention to Eiri. "Where the hell have you been? Ayaka told me that she reminded you this morning that the party would start promptly at six."

"I had business to take care of."

"What kind of business? This had better not have been more on Yuki!"

"Not that it's any of your business but I had a meeting."

"Really and what was her name?"

Eiri glared at her, "What I was doing and who I was doing with is none if your business. I'm a grown man and I will make my own decisions."

Mika sighed, "Eiri you are married now. You should honor your wife!"

Eiri glared even harder at her, "If I had married her because I loved her, then I'd fully agree with you. But this arrangement was and is nothing more than business contract between me and father, nothing more nothing less!"

At that Ayaka started crying.

"Now look what you've done!" Mika scolded him.

At that Tohma intervened, "Mika you knew as well as Ayaka that Eiri never wanted to marry Ayaka to begin with. But your father and his lawyer were going to force him to take the temple and make it to where Eiri couldn't sell it, if he didn't agree to the marriage. You also know that Eiri has an apartment he stays in more often than the one he has with Ayaka."

Mika glared at him, "That doesn't mean that I have to like it!"

Wanting to get this over with so he could see about looking for Yuki, he said, "Look I'm here now. Can we get this party over with?"

As if just realizing this Mika smiled and said, "Of course, right this way."

The house was decorated as if you were going all out for a kid. Mika quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a table. Then disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. Then came back in with a chef carrying a cake. The cake was placed in front of him.

"Make a wish!" Mika said lighting the candle.

This reminded him of when this began and Shuichi told him to do the same thing. He couldn't think of anything at the time. He had finally settled on wishing that the next book would sell well enough that he could get some time off and satisfy the boy's complaints to spend quality time together. The brat's birthday wasn't far off and with time off he'd spend more time with the boy. That thought made him all the more worried as to what happened to the boy in this world. Despite it all he cared for the little brat. He decided then that he'd make finding Shu his top priority for now. Yuki would require traveling to New York, so it would have to wait for now.

"Is something wrong Eiri?" Mika asked.

"I don't think he's feeling well today Mika. He's been acting strange all day." Tohma said.

Mika placed her hand on his forehead, "He doesn't seem to have a fever."

Eiri immediately removed her hand. "I'm fine."

Mika glared at him then turned to address an older man. "Dr. Solomon would you mind looking at him."

Eiri turned around and was once again about to yell he was fine when he saw the young man standing next to the doctor. "Nakano?"

"Why Mr. Yuki, I didn't know you knew my assistant." Dr. Solomon said.

"Assistant?" Eiri questioned.

"Yes, I've known Hiroshi's father, since he was a child. When he told me that his son here was going into medicine I took him in under my wing. I have no children of my own so I felt this way I could pass my business on to him."

"Nakano, what happened to Bad Luck?"

Hiro blinked, "Bad Luck?"

"What's a Bad Luck?" Dr. Solomon asked.

"It was a band my friend and I tried to make it into show business with. We played gigs while we were in high school and we tried hard to get signed, but no matter how hard we tried it just seemed like we couldn't to get signed."

"What?" Eiri was surprised, but why? Why would his saving Yuki keep Shu from ever being signed by NG? "What happened to Shuichi?"

Hiro was surprised; he didn't think that Eiri knew Shu. "Um well he was majorly upset that I chose to do what my parents wanted and go to medical school."

"Where is he?"

"How do you know Shu?"

"It's not important, just tell me?"

"He works at his favorite CD store in town."

That was all Yuki needed to know, he left to try to find Shuichi. He had to know he was all right!


	8. Chapter 8

Eiri arrived at the shop but didn't see Shu anywhere. He spotted a boy that worked there and said, "I'm looking for Shuichi Shindo. I was told he works here."

"Um well he does but he's left for the day." The boy answered.

Eiri started cussing under his breath and left.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

As Eiri was walking he was a few blocks away when a familiar voice hit his ears. The song wasn't something he knew. However the voice was one he'd never forget!

He went inside and there on stage was Shuichi. Doing what he does best, singing his heart out and the crowd was eating it up. Eiri sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

Seeing how Eiri was watching Shu the bartender said, "The kids pretty good, huh?"

Eiri just nodded.

"Yeah we were holding auditions to find a new lead singer after our last one screwed around on his skateboard doing stupid stunts and earned himself a compound fracture of his leg. Surprisingly this kid never auditioned. My sister knew I was looking for a singer and found that kid at a karaoke bar and sent him here. Best investment we've ever made. That kid's been bringing in a more business than our last singer ever did!"

Eiri was only half listening while watching Shu on stage. Their eyes met and even though the rational part of Eiri's brain told him that the kid wasn't his lover in this time and place he could help but think that the kid was singing just for him.

Eiri stayed there as long as Shuichi was there playing. The kid never left the stage so he never got the chance to confront him. A waitress would take drinks up to the stage. A twinge of jealousy riled up in him when he saw how Shu was laughing and cutting up with his keyboardist. Some breaks were taken backstage too.

Eiri couldn't help but wonder if Shu was in a relationship with this keyboardist. It was clear even from where Eiri sat across the room that if they weren't, that the keyboardist at least wanted it. Eiri was unsure if they were or not but the boy didn't look at the keyboardist they way he always did him.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Soon the show was over but with so many fan girls and just people in general there was no way Eiri could get to the stage. Even though he'd satisfied his curiosity into knowing what happened to the boy and now knowing he's safe and sound, he couldn't help but want to talk to the boy. Maybe see what happened. Try to figure out why he was never signed with NG. It continued to bug him. The boy had the talent and skill; otherwise he wouldn't be as successful as he was in the world he knew. So why wouldn't he get signed, just because they never got together? He hoped the boy would know the answers to these questions.

Outside he never got the chance to talk to the boy, that keyboardist was next to him still. They along with the guitar player were rushed out and helped to the train by bouncers hired specifically to protect them.

Eiri sighed, perhaps he should just pursue his goal of finding Eiri and try to learn the answers to his questions about Shuichi later. But as he lifted his lighter to light his cigarette he was shocked to discover that his lighter still held the photo sticker that he and the boy took at the amusement park. He had noticed also when Ayaka had first mentioned they were married that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring, he'd been confused at first; if this was real and he was married to Ayaka, then why no ring. But then later he'd chalked that up to everyone's saying that the marriage was more of a business arrangement than a marriage. So it then made perfect sense as to why he wasn't wearing one, but this sticker being here made no sense! Did…did he and Shu know each other in this world? If so then why didn't Hiro or Tohma know that they knew each other? Could it mean that none of this was real? Was it just a realistic dream? This whole damn thing was confusing as hell. One minute it seems real the next it doesn't. But if it wasn't real then why could he feel pain? Why could he smell the cigarette smoke?

Eiri was so confused at this point. He just started walking. A bit unsure as to where he was going at this point he just continued to wander. Soon he found himself in the same park he met Shuichi in.

As he leaned against the railing smoking, thoughts continued swirling in his head. When suddenly a piece of paper hit him in the head. Then he heard, "Hey don't lose that!"

Eiri looked up and almost smiled seeing Shuichi standing there in the same spot he stood in the day they met. Eiri looked at the paper the boy had told him not to lose. 'This dribble is worse than the first stuff I read of his.' With that Eiri allowed the wind to take off with the paper!


	9. Chapter 9

Shuichi was surprised to see a foreigner here. But then all that flew out the window when that man let go of his lyrics. He freaked out and ran to grab the paper but it was too late the wind had taken off with it. He then turned to Eiri. For Eiri it was the moment of truth as to whether or not the boy knew him. Shu said, "What did you do that for? I was out here trying to figure out a line to that song, so I was out walking. Why did you let it fly away?"

"I didn't let it fly away, I intentionally let it go." It didn't appear as though the boy knew him but it was still unclear.

Shu huffed, "Why did you do that?"

"Was that drivel your idea of a love song?"

"Yeah, well no ones complained yet."

"Well I seriously doubt anyone's paying attention to the lyrics."

"Yeah, well what would a foreigner like you know about love songs? And what did you mean by they're not paying attention to my lyrics?!"

Well if that didn't tell Eiri that the boy didn't know him then nothing else would! He chose to ignore the question on why they weren't listening to his lyrics. If the brat was so dumb that he didn't realize that the tight skimpy outfit was one of the main reason the place stays pack he felt no need to enlighten him.

"First off brat, I'm no foreigner and second those lyrics look like they were written by a third grader."

Shu pouted and mumbled, "Well I don't think they're that bad."

"Yeah, they are brat. I also happen to be a romance novelist."

That seemed to send Shu into an even bigger depression.

"So, tell me brat. With your talent why is it you've never been signed with a record company?"

Shu sighed, "I don't know. I saw Tohma Seguchi at one of my shows and I was stunned. My sister pushed me towards him to talk to him, but when I asked him if he liked the show he said it was okay and walked away."

This wasn't the brat he knew, the brat he knew wouldn't just leave it at that so he questioned it. "So, what you just walked away with the tail between your legs?"

Shuichi's anger boiled, "No! I went after him and begged him to give us a chance but he just said sorry he wasn't interested, that he wasn't impressed. I continued to try to talk to him to beg him to at least give us a chance to try to find a way to impress him! But his answer remained the same."

Eiri blinked in surprise. But if that's the case then why, why is it that in his world Seguchi gave him a contract? The more he thought about the more only one explanation popped into his head. Tohma and Mika had once offered the brat a contract with NG if they'd get him to do what they wanted. Which at the time was to go visit their father. But the boy had refused on the grounds that he wouldn't use their relationship like that. So his only explanation was that Seguchi had admired the boy's attitude and since they were still in a relationship gave the boy his shot, despite his initial feelings.

Apparently Eiri had been taking too long to respond and seemed lost in thought. So Shu said, "So mister big shot romance novelist what's wrong with my lyrics? The girls at the bar seem to love it."

"Tell me brat have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"What?" Shuichi blushed, "Um, No, I've always been too busy with my music. What does that have to do with my lyrics?"

"Look kid, no one cares about your lyrics. It's your body they're looking at more than anything." Eiri said, spelling it out for the boy.

"Oh." Shu blushed.

Eiri smirked, "So how about a boyfriend then?"

"What?" Shuichi asked shocked.

Oh Eiri decided he'd have some fun with this!


	10. Chapter 10

"So brat, are you going to tell me that you and Hiroshi never kissed?"

Shuichi glared at him, "No! I mean yeah we pretended to be together in high school a little to tease the girls but…Hey how do you know about Hiro?!"

"It's not important, brat."

"Stop calling me a brat and it is important. I don't even know you but yet you seem to know me! You're not one of those crazed stalkers are you?"

At that Eiri laughed, "Don't flatter yourself kid."

Shuichi frowned, "Then how do you know so much about me?"

"Does it matter? You should leave before your boyfriend gets jealous."

"What? I'm-I'm not gay!"

"So, you and your keyboardist aren't together?"

"Kyo? No of course not! We're just good friends that's all! I told you I'm not gay!"

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

"What's that suppose to mean?! I am not gay!!"

Eiri smirked; oh the opportunity was too good to pass up. It so reminded him of when they met and they both had denied it at first. Especially him. He continually claimed to be straight, even until the moment he grabbed the kid and shoved him into the elevator wall and kissed him. Speaking of which…before Shuichi knew what was happening Eiri grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Shu was stunned and resisted a little at first but soon found himself falling into Eiri and kissing back.

Eiri pulled back leaving Shu stunned and allowed the kid to sink to the ground.

"It's been real kid." Eiri said and walked away leaving a stunned Shuichi sitting on the ground. He'd gotten his answers. So now it was time to find Yuki!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Two hours later found Eiri walking through the airport. He was waiting in line to buy tickets to New York when he spotted something or rather someone following him. He should have known that the brat would end up following him. He always did it seemed.

Eiri walked over to him. "What are doing here brat?"

"I wanted to know the answer to my question."

"Which question would that be?"

"How do you know so much about me?"

"You sure that's the only reason, brat?"

Shuichi blushed and said, "Y-Yes."

Eiri smirked as he watched the boy squirm. He then whispered, "You sure its not because of the kiss?"

At that Shuichi blushed even harder. "N-No!" He said trying to sound angry but failing.

Eiri laughed, "Keep thinking that brat." Then he turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not letting you out of my sight till you explain why you know so much about me!" Shuichi said running after him.

Eiri shrugged, "Suit yourself brat. But I'm heading for New York."

"New York? What's in New York?"

Eiri glared at him. "That is none of your business, brat."

"Sorry."

Eiri walked away to buy his ticket with Shuichi in tow. Then he wondered if this was perhaps a sign; a sign that he should take Shuichi with him.

"So brat, what do say you want to go to New York?"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry for the delay I was depressed that no one at least said yes or no to whether or not Eiri should kiss Shu. I'd have accepted just yes or no he should or shouldn't kiss him but you don't know about the rest. So if you want a quick update and not depress me again say yes or no to whether you think Shuichi should go with Eiri. That's all I ask is say yes he should or no he shouldn't go. You don't have to give a reason for your choice.


	11. Chapter 11

Shuichi was stunned he didn't even know this man's name and yet here he was inviting him to New York with him. He knew he shouldn't go with him. But instead of saying no he said, "I don't know, my English isn't all that hot. I would have flunked it in school if Hiro hadn't helped me."

"You mean if you hadn't cheated off Hiro's."

At that Shuichi just stared at the ground confirming Eiri's theory. 'Why am I not surprised?' Eiri wondered. The boy begged him to teach him English. When K became his manager he started to constantly bug him to help him learn more English, as K would constantly yell at him and spout things in English. Shu wanted to have a better understanding of what K was saying, so he asked Eiri to teach him. Eiri had agreed just to keep the brat from begging and pleading. There were times during the teaching that Eiri wanted to pull his hair out.

"You let me worry about doing the talking. So do you want to go or not?"

"If I agree to go will you at least tell me your name and what we're searching for?"

Eiri thought for a moment before he said, "Call me Eiri and we're searching for my tutor." He chose his first name over Yuki, which is what the brat usually calls him. But since he told him he was searching for the real Yuki, it'd take longer to explain why he has the same name.

"Ah, that's so sweet! You want to find and thank your tutor for all he's done for you."

"Whatever you want to think, kid. Do you want to go or not."

"Sure! I'll go." He still knew it was wrong to just up and leave not just town but the country with someone who is virtually a complete stranger. He knew if Hiro or Kyo ever found out about this they would kill him! But something about Eiri told him go for it!

Eiri bought tickets for them both. It was a long flight and he was actually glad he brought Shuichi with him. It was helping to calm his nerves some. Even though this wasn't the Shuichi he knew and dare he admit it, love. It was still Shuichi. He wasn't all that different. He wasn't entirely sure what to do when he did find Yuki. How could he possible choose? There would be no way for him to realistically be with Yuki. He did have a wife and kid and Shuichi…well he basically was a kid. Eiri tried to think why he was truly doing this.

After Eiri got the tickets he noticed Shuichi was just staring out the window at the planes. He let it slide till their flight was called. "That's our flight, brat." But it was like Shu was in a trance and not listening. "Shuichi!" Eiri called thinking that his name would get his attention. It always did.

Startled Shu looked up.

"That's our flight. Let's go."

"Right, sorry!" Shu ran to catch up with Eiri.

It wasn't till they were seated that he realized that Eiri really did know a lot about him. He knew his name!

Eiri noticed the funny look on the boy's face. "What's your problem brat?"

Shu grinned at him, "You called me by my name!" Then hugged his arm.

"Ack! Get off me!" It seemed something's about the boy just never seemed to change.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After a long flight all Eiri could think of was getting a hotel room. He hailed a cab and they were at a hotel.

"Um, Eiri. I can't afford to stay in this fancy of a hotel!"

"Don't worry about it, kid. I invited you, I'll deal with the bills."

Shuichi felt a bit strange letting him pay for everything. But what choice was there. He was a lowly struggling musician and part time worker at CD World. If he had to stay in a hotel he was sure it'd have to be close to a roach motel before he could ever afford it. Probably an ant hotel since he had no clue as to American prices.

Seeing Eiri head for the elevator he raced to catch up. There was even a doorman in the elevator. He said something to Eiri but he didn't understand anything. But since the man pushed a button Shu assumed he was simply asking what floor. Once in the room Shuichi was in awe of it all. Then he saw the king sized bed. "Um, Eiri there's only one bed."

"There's a Convention in town. We're lucky to get this. It was one of the few rooms they had left. You can sleep on the couch. I am going to take a nap." Eiri said handing the boy the comforter off the bed. "You do what you wish. But we're going to have a long day of searching tomorrow and its best to get as much rest as possible."

"Why would it be a long search?"

"If I knew where he was, we wouldn't be here, we'd be there." Eiri said climbing into bed to try to sleep.

Eiri had done a bit of research on the plane. He didn't have much else to do after stressing over whom he would ultimately chose, despite the complications that came with Yuki. He still loved him and had to at least see him! But he could find no records of Yuki or his wife Sora. The schools all had some kind of safe guard to keep people from hacking into their system. So he'd have to try harder if he wanted to locate the kid. He should be at least in kindergarten if not first grade by now. Eiri figured if he found the kid he'd find his mother and hopefully find or figure out how to find Yuki!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shuichi sighed as he sat on the couch. He couldn't believe he really did this. But he was stuck now. His grasp on the English language was minimum at best and even if he tried to leave. He had no American money. But the upside he saw was that Eiri didn't try to take advantage of him. Which really surprised him. He thought after that kiss Eiri would take the first chance he got to seduce him into going to bed with him! Then he wondered if he still might after his nap. After all Shu did notice he seemed awfully tired after the flight. Ah well he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. He still couldn't believe he was falling for this man! Yeah his sister had always asked why he never got a girlfriend and even set him up on dates. But nothing ever seemed to suit him. Could this be the reason? He wasn't exactly gay. I mean sure he and Hiro often teased the girl that they were a couple but that was just friends goofing or at least that's the way he saw it. He never thought a guy was cute or even looked twice at anyone male or female. So why is this man so different? Shu wondered as he decided a nap wasn't a bad idea after all.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: -"Talk"- Means English is being spoken.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shuichi awoke several hours later. He was surprised to see that he was alone in the room. At first he panicked thinking Eiri had abandoned him. But then he shook his head. No, he wouldn't have dragged him halfway around the world just to lose him…would he? Before Shu could work himself into a frenzy Eiri walked in with a couple of bags.

"Good, your awake. Put this on and we'll start searching."

"What is it?" Shu asked opening the sack.

"What does it look like? Warmer clothes and a jacket, it's not raining now but the forecast is for it to later and be very cold. What you're wearing isn't warm enough."

"What are we going to do first?" Shu said putting the sweater on over his clothes.

"We're going to try to locate Yuki's family."

"Yuki? Is that your tutors name?"

"Yes."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri decided that they'd start at the house he was at when he'd seen Yuki's family. Shuichi just followed. Eiri knocked on the door of the house.

-"Can I help you?"- A young woman asked.

-"I'm looking for the Kitazawa family."-

-"Uh, well I bought this house from a Mrs. Kimoto. But I think her daughter's last name was Kitazawa."-

-"Was?"- Eiri question. -"What happened to her? I'm looking for her husband."-

-"Well my understanding was that the husband abandoned her daughter years ago. Her daughter was killed in a car accident a few months back. So she sold the house to me and my husband."-

-"Can you tell me where to find her?"-

-"Oh, um no. Actually we only dealt with her real state agent. We never a knew her."- The woman said.

-"I see. Thank you for your time."-

After she closed the door Shu asked, "Um Eiri does she know where their at?"

"No." Eiri said and started to walk away.

"Oh, well does this Yuki guy have any family? Maybe he's staying with them or they might know where he's at."

Eiri stopped and stared at the boy.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"Actually brat, you said something right." How could he have forgotten about Yuki's brother?

"Really?" Shuichi said, just as his stomach rumbled.

Eiri laughed as Shuichi blushed. "Let's go kid. There's a café near were I last remember Yuki's brother working at. We'll get something to eat first."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

It wasn't easy to find. But the only record he could find of Yuki's brother was at a local bar.

They went into the bar and Eiri ordered a beer and a sprite for Shuichi.

"How come you didn't ask me what I wanted?" Shuichi asked.

"You're not allowed any alcoholic beverages till your 21 in the country."

"Oh."

"Besides I don't want you drunk. You can't hold your liquor."

"I wish you'd tell me how it is you know so much about me."

Eiri refused to answer just drinking his beer. Then he called the bartender back over.

-"Refill sir?"-

-"Yes, I'm also looking for Yoshiki Kitazawa."-

-"Sure, she's late but should be here soon."-

Shu blinked did he understand him right? 'Did he say SHE? But Eiri had said that they were looking for this Yuki guy's brother. Maybe it's my English.' "Eiri did that guy say she? I thought we were looking for a guy?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be explained to you later."

Shuichi didn't like it but what could he do? Eiri was totally mysterious.

As Eiri lit his cigarette Shuichi spotted something on it. He grabbed it and was shocked. "Hey! That's me! How do you have a picture of the two of us together?"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Please I've already had two people tell me I've had Eiri call Shu brat too often. I'm sorry. I don't notice I'm doing it. I don't have anyone to edit. My only friend doesn't read or know anything about this show. My former writing partner doesn't have time. So PLEASE no more! I promise to try to cut back! I will try to find the time to go back and re-edit and cut it back.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: -"Talk"- Means English is being spoken.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri pulled his hand away and put his lighter away. "What makes you think that's you?"

"What do you mean, 'What makes you think that's you?' I know that's me!"

"Then get your eyes check. It's not you." 'No, it's my Shuichi.'

"Oh, so what it just happens to be someone who looks like me?"

"Yes."

All of this was making Eiri feel even more guilty for in his mind abandoning his Shuichi and his world. But he had to find Yuki! Opportunities like this don't come around everyday.

At that Shuichi stood up. He was fed up with this. First this guy seems to know everything about him, now he denies a picture he somehow has of the two them isn't really him! He was tired of it! He got up and walked towards the door to leave.

Eiri saw him leave but wasn't worried. The boy's grasp at the English language was minimum at best and dismal at worst. So he wouldn't go far without returning to his side.

Just as Shu yanked open the door he ran into someone and they were both knocked to the floor.

Eiri got up and walked over and helped up the person Shu knocked down, then turned and helped up Shu. "Be more careful brat. You could have hurt someone."

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said bowing to the person.

"It's all right."

Shu and Eiri looked at the person who spoke. Eiri was surprised to see Yoshiki Kitazawa. Eiri didn't know he spoke Japanese. Shuichi looked up and was surprised to see a pretty girl.

"Yoshiki Kitazawa, just the person I was looking for."

"Really? Do I know you?"

Eiri sighed he should have predicted this. Of course he wouldn't remember him. They met when Shuichi was working for XMR and he came to get him back. He had helped him to get the boy back.

"No," Eiri said, "I was a student of your brother's."

Shuichi looked between Eiri and Yoshiki trying to figure this out. Eiri had said they were looking for this Yuki guy's brother, but then the bartender had said she and now here Eiri was talking to a girl. He was confused on so many levels.

"Yes, I know you. You're the one who shot my brother."

Shuichi's eyes bulged, 'SHOT!'

"Yes, I'd like to talk with you."

"Sure give me a few minutes to get a replacement in then we can talk."

Eiri just nodded and went back to his beer.

Shuichi was still shocked. Eiri shot this tutor? This woman was this tutors brother? It was all becoming too much for his brain.

Yoshiki returned after her replacement showed up and invited them to her apartment.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-"So what did you want to discuss?"-

-"I wasn't aware you spoke Japanese."-

-"Yes, my brother taught me."-

-"Um, are you really woman?"- Shuichi spoke.

-"His English isn't very good."- Eiri explained then corrected the boy.

Yoshiki then explained that she was still technically a boy. Which really sent Shu's mind spinning.

As Eiri looked around the room he noticed a picture of a little boy on the fireplace mantel. He walked over and picked it up.

"That's Riku."

"You have a son?" Eiri question. He was sure that in his world that Yoshiki didn't have any kids and couldn't believe that since he hadn't changed unlike everyone else seemed to have, that that would be different.

"No that's was my brother's son."

"Was?" Eiri questioned and hoped the next words that Yoshiki said was that he meant Yuki's abandonment of his family and not meaning he was dead. No he refused to believe that he was dead. He gave him this second chance at life. Surely he wouldn't have thrown it all away!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Enudor thanks. I didn't realize that Anonymous was turned off. I didn't even think about it. I forgot all about Anonymous reviews. Thanks for reminding me it's off now.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah, poor kid. First his father abandons him then his mother's killed." Yoshiki said. "He's in school now and then my parents will pick him up. His grandmother on his mother's side shares custody with my parents and I baby-sit often."

"How can you be so calm and normal knowing Eiri shot your brother?!" Shuichi asked.

Yoshiki looked at Eiri, "You didn't tell him what happened?"

"It never came up."

"Why? What happened?"

"Uh, he should know, being as he's here helping you and all."

Eiri sighed; he hadn't wanted to tell the boy, as he didn't want the boy to feel sorry for him or be afraid of him. "Look kid, truth is I was in love with my tutor. One night he was drunk and sold me to some creep. Then when he was done Yuki took his turn. The goon had brought a gun and I shot them both." He didn't tell that in his world both the thug and Yuki were killed.

Shuichi was shocked. He didn't know what to say or do. Now he understood why Eiri shot his tutor and truthfully he didn't blame him, but how was it that Eiri didn't mention what kind of trouble he got into for it.

"Yuki told me all of this. I begged him to apologize to you. But he said that no apology could ever replace what was he did to you, but still I tried to get him to reconsider but he wouldn't. He said he'd done enough."

"Where is he now?"

"What?"

"I came here to find Yuki!"

"Then you came for nothing."

"What's that suppose to mean?! I came here on a mission to find Yuki and I want to complete it! Now do you know where Yuki is or not!"

Yoshiki sighed, "I'll take you to him."

Eiri followed without a word. Shuichi not wanting to be left behind also quickly followed.

The closer they got to their destination the worse Eiri felt. He knew this way, he knew this path, they were both burned into his brain. It was a path he'd walked many a time after shooting Yuki.

Shuichi found it strange that they were walking in a graveyard and even more strange when Yoshiki seemed to stop but Eiri kept going as if he knew right where he was going!

Eiri stopped in front of a grave he hoped he wouldn't find. He never bothered to look here first because he didn't kill him; he'd hoped that his life would have turned out better than it had after he'd been shot; but apparently not. He swallowed trying to keep his voice from shaking. "How?" was all he could manage.

"Drug overdose."

Shuichi though not the brightest around realized that Eiri needed privacy so he pulled Yoshiki away to give Eiri the privacy he deserved.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After they were out of site Eiri collapsed to the ground and started crying over Yuki's grave. "I prevent your death. I even felt guilty when I learned that you had a son and how do you repay me you bastard? You go and throw it away! You stupid bastard! I gave you a second chance to make up for what you did to me! I tried to give him back the gift of life I took from you and you throw it in my face by killing yourself!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shuichi looked Yoshiki. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You know this thug that Yuki used to hang out with claimed that it wasn't an accidental overdose."

"Really do they know who might have done it?"

"It's strange but the gang member who was killed, his name was TC, the police told me. His brother claims it was a guy Yuki's wife and mother hired to kill them. Of course there was no proof of any one being hired or anyone matching the guys description found. Though a hotel employee acknowledged that such a guy did check into the hotel he never had any visitors or phone calls. It's strange, the description actually matches Eiri there. But we both know that's impossible.


	15. Chapter 15

"Eiri's already seems upset over Yuki's death, I don't think we should tell him about the murder theory." Shuichi said.

"Agreed, the police have already ruled it accidental. If Eiri has come all this way just to find Yuki, then he'd probably spend the rest of his life searching for a mystery man who may or may not have caused his death. Personally I believe that it was suicide."

Shuichi was shocked, "Why do you think that?"

"I talked to him a few months ago. He learned of Sora's death and came to her funeral. We went to a coffee shop and he wasn't doing well at all. He told me he'd learned of Eiri's career and marriage but could tell just by pictures how unhappy he really was."

"Wait, he's married?!"

Yoshiki stared at Shuichi. "Just exactly how long have you known him?"

Shu blushed, "Um just a few days."

"A few days and you came all this way without ever learning anything about him."

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it! There was just something about Eiri that told me to trust him and go for it! And he'd not all that talkative about himself."

"I see, must be love then."

"W-What?!"

Yoshiki smiled, "Face it kid, you're in love with him. You practically traveled halfway around the world just to help him locate his tutor. Then even after learning that he was in love with said tutor you're still here. If you'd been friends for a long time, that'd mean nothing. But to have only just recently met means a lot."

Shuichi just stared at Yoshiki wondering if he was right.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"I can't believe it." Eiri said. "I get the chance to put right what once went wrong and this is how you repay me! You really are a selfish bastard you know that. You could have gone on to be a loving husband and father. Though I would have prayed to god that the boy's mother would be able to keep you clean and not let you make the same mistake with your son that you did with me! But you still had the choice! But instead of taking the second chance I give to you, you basically slap me in the face and tell me that you're life really meant nothing to you!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After Eiri had finally finished yelling at Yuki's grave for being so selfish he returned to Yoshiki and Shuichi.

"Let's go brat. There's nothing more for us here."

Seeing as Eiri was just going to leave whether he came or not, he quickly turned to Yoshiki and bowed, "It was nice to met you."

Yoshiki smiled, "Better hurry."

Shu smiled, "Right."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shuichi soon caught up to Eiri. "Um Eiri, is it true that you're married?"

"It was only a business arrangement between me and my father and now its over." Then he stopped and turned to the boy. "I want you to move in with me."

Shuichi was stunned. "But…but your wife."

"She has nothing to do with this. I have an apartment of my own that she's never been inside. But if it would make you feel better I'll let you help me find another."

"I…I don't want to be the cause of your marriage breaking up."

"Look kid, don't you think if I gave a damn about being married to her that I'd be wearing a wedding ring."

Well Shuichi couldn't deny that he was right about that.

"I've been planning a divorce for some time. I had a few things to take care of before I could go through with it. Now that's settled and I have even more reason to be rid of her." Eiri said. After finding Shu and leaving him dazed with a kiss, he found the apartment Tohma had said he kept separate from Ayaka. There he found all the papers telling of his future plans.

Then he smiled and said, "Okay but on one condition."

Eiri cringed, there was no telling what it the boy would ask for. It could be anything.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Any Quantum Leap fan would get the reference Eiri said 'to put right what once went wrong ' Sorry I couldn't help it. So any speculation as to what Shuichi's demands are? How will Ayaka take the news.

Should Hiro or Kyo (Keyboardist for Shu's band in this world in case you forgot) find out about Shu and Eiri and their plans to move in together? I need an answer to what you think for this one.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Eiri asked.

Shu blushed, "I want you to call me by my name at least once in a while."

'Well so far, nothing drastic.' "What else?"

"Um, well I know you'd never tell me how you know me, but since the flight back is so long would you at least tell me a little more about you? It's embarrassing for someone to say something then ask me about it and not know the answer. Besides I want to know more, for me! Then I would prefer an apartment that we could have together. That way I know there's no one else you've been with living there!" Shuichi said. "But I'm not sure how much I can contribute. My rent is $200 and that's a no bedroom apartment! I'm not sure if I could afford to pay half of an even bigger place. I do make a lot more at the bar than at CD World but still…"

"Don't fret over it so much brat. I'll handle the rent you can deal with the groceries, cable and your cell. Anything more we can discuss later."

"Really?! You mean we'll get cable? I've got a small TV but I couldn't afford a bigger one or cable. But this way I can afford it!"

Well Eiri was glad to see him happy about this.

Then Shu thought for a moment, "Let's see it should have at least two rooms."

"Of course there has to be two rooms idiot, I need one for my office."

"Office? See this is why I want to know more about you! Why do you need an office? No, wait don't tell me. That's something more we can discuss on the plane."

"I'm a romance novelist, remember? I work from home not some office." Eiri answered anyway.

"Right, sorry. I forgot. But that's cool you get to work from home and don't have to worry about traffic or anything to get to work! Okay then three rooms it is then!"

"Why three?"

"Well I'd need a room for all my Nittle Grasper Stuff. I could put all the stuff in my room at home there and feel like it's my room! This way it won't be in the living room and it's not in your bedroom. It will be all mine! I could even put my clothes and stage outfits in that closet."

Eiri blinked, he'd never thought of it that way. He knew the boy didn't have a lot of his things at the apartment. But he never realized that it was because he didn't feel he belonged. Then as he thought about it he remember all the effort the boy put into his birthday and though he showed his gratitude for it in the bedroom, afterwards wasn't exactly the best end of the day. The boy still slept on the couch. He kept his clothes…wait where did he keep his clothes? He couldn't think. He knew that he didn't use all the dresser drawers so the boy asked for it and he saw no reason not to give it to him, but that one drawer wouldn't be enough for all his clothes and stage outfits and he knew the boy didn't store any of his things in the closet. He'd have remembered and remembered giving the boy permission, which he didn't. So where did he keep them and most of his stuff? He was seriously starting to question what kind of lover he really was. He allowed his pride to rule over his wants and needs. He decided he was going to try to change that.

Shu noticed a boy carrying a balloon that said Happy Birthday, "Say when's your birthday? Mines in April."

"It was a few days ago."

"What? Really? Then let's go celebrate!"

Before Eiri could react Shu started to drag him away.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

At the same time in Tohma's office Mika was screaming at him for once again breaking his promise.

"I did nothing to break my promise Mika. I didn't tell Eiri anything I haven't already told him in the past. I have kept up my end of our deal!"

"Then where the hell is he now?"

"My spies confirmed he went New York."

"Why can't he get over this?!"

"Perhaps had you let me tell Eiri of Yuki's death then he wouldn't be missing now. I fear he was in an accident and doesn't remember."

"Is this more on your theory that he's acting weird?"

"It's more than a theory. He somehow knew that Yuki had a wife and child."

"And you still contend that you didn't tell him that!"

"It would have only upset him, so NO I did not tell him."

"Where could he be? Surely by now he's learned of Yuki's death. So why hasn't he returned yet?"

"I think it may have something to do with a boy my spy saw him with."

"A boy?"

"Yes, my spy said that when Eiri talked to him the boy seemed to blush a lot. But Eiri only smirked at him. However…"

"However what?" Mika demanded.

"However Eiri took the boy with him to New York."

"WHAT? WHY? Who is this kid?!"

"My spy sent me a picture, the boy is 19 year old Shuichi Shindo. As for why Eiri took the boy with him, I don't know. We'll have to ask him about that when he returns."

"Don't you dare tell Ayaka any of this! I cannot and will not believe my brother is cheating on her with some kid! There has to be another explanation!"

Tohma smiled, "Of course Mika."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry guys. I first had a bit of trouble with the chapter and then I've been doing more wallpapers and greeting cards instead of writing, don't kill me! If you want to see go to and well I have 5 different usernames, see Mew Mew Shuichi and there's a picture on the front with all my usernames. Second I'd have had this chapter up last night thought there was a bug in the system and instead of fixing it they screwed it up! I couldn't upload a new chapter at all!


	17. Chapter 17

Back in Japan Shu was sad to say goodbye to Eiri but knew he could go visit, especially after that kiss that Eiri gave him, that once again left him stunned as Eiri had dropped him off here. He knew it'd only be a few days till they found an apartment together. He couldn't wait! He was so excited!

Just after opening the door he heard the shower running. He glared at the closed door to the bathroom. Shu's parents live on the other side of town, so after he got the job at the bar he chose to moved into this apartment between CD World and The Lucky Spur Bar so he wouldn't have to pay for a cab back and forth or begging for rides like he'd been doing.

Kyo on the other hand lived mostly in his parent's basement, but more often than his friends like, they'd have a fight and Kyo would be on their doorstep begging to sleep over. He also had a sixth sense for when his friends with apartments are either out of town or going out of town without being told and begs to house sit. Of course with Kyo, it'd be better to just say no, but for some like Shu it wasn't that easy. Especially since he usually tends to overstay his welcome and isn't good at or blatantly ignores hints to leave!

A time or two when Shu had gone out of town for possible band gigs he'd come home to find Kyo in his house. Like now he suspected he was here, despite the fact that nothing seemed out of place. He hated to yell at his friend but he didn't like him invading his home when he wasn't there! He knew it had to be Kyo, who else could it be. Buglers wouldn't stick around and take showers; their guitarist Akira wouldn't be caught dead in this place. His parents owned the bar he worked at so he worked there for fun. He didn't really socialize with his coworkers at CD World and it'd been well… too long since he'd seen Hiro and he doesn't talk to him much anymore. He doubted he even knew where he lived.

He readied himself to hear Kyo's excuse for being here. It could be more whining about how he had another fight with his parents and no one else would let him stay or turn it around and yell at him for going missing for a few days and that he stayed here to wait for him.

Then the person who came out of the shower was drying his hair and well he looked a lot taller than Kyo.

"Kyo?" Shuichi questioned.

The person in front of him pulled the towel off his head and said, "Is that the guy you ran off with?"

Shuichi didn't respond he was too shocked by the person standing before him. Then he snapped out of it and yelled "HIRO!"

Before Hiro knew what hit him he was tackled to the floor in a hug. Hiro hugged back. "Hey ease up a bit Shu I missed you too."

Shuichi quickly sat up facing Hiro and excitedly asked. "What are doing here? How did you get in?"

"Well Mika Seguchi, she's a friend of Dr. Solomon's, her brother showed up to a party she was throwing him and he was acting weird and Mr. Seguchi asked Dr. Solomon to look at him. I've told you about Dr. Solomon before, he's the doctor I got an apprenticeship with. He's helping me with medical school and instead of doing a long internship at the hospital I'll just train during and after Medical School with him. Of course I won't be allowed to treat patients till after medical school. But still Dr. Solomon is a well-respected and high-class doctor. He was once considered the best of the best."

Shuichi then remembered why he'd stopped calling to talk to Hiro. All he did was go on and on about his medical school or that doctor that took his best friend away from him and music! It got to the point that Shu couldn't handle listening to anymore of it, so they'd lost touch. This time with a bit of annoyance in his voice he asked again, "I asked you what you were doing here and how you got in?"

"Huh? Oh um well I know you. I knew you'd keep a key above the door so I let myself in. had I started to say but got off track was the Mrs. Seguchi's brother somehow knew I knew you. He asked me about Bad Luck and you! And who is Kyo?"

"Eiri talked to you? How do you know where I live? Last time we talked I was still living at home."

"After Mrs. Seguchi's brother left after knowing so much about you, I left the party and called your mother to talk to her and she told me where you're living. Why did you move out and you never told me how you know Mrs. Seguchi's brother or who this Kyo guy is!"

"Well…" Shuichi then decided since Hiro was here why not just tell him everything. So he started with his reasons for leaving home and on up to the day he met Eiri to his going with him to New York. And judging by the reaction he got out of Hiro over telling how long he knew Eiri before running off to New York with him, he could only imagine Kyo and Akira's reactions. He had a feeling it was going to be a _long _night ahead of him. He also suspected that band practice would be about the same.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Thanks goes to DStar5 for pointing out that I dropped a whole paragraph in chapter 3! I didn't realize I failed to finish it! That's been corrected as well as a mistake I caught in chapter 16. I had Shu reacting as if he didn't know of Eiri's occupation. When that's not true. He learned that when they met in this world.


	18. Chapter 18

After dropping Shuichi off Eiri returned home and just before he could open the door it was pulled open. Eiri glared at the person in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mika?"

"Waiting for you! Tohma's spies say you went to New York again and this time took some kid with you!"

Eiri pushed past her, "Where I go and who I go with is my business not yours, not Tohma's, not anyone's!" He said taking off his shoes and setting his bag down.

"And what about your wife?"

Eiri picked up the mail Mika had picked up and said "Soon to be Ex-Wife."

"What?" Mika asked shocked.

"Before I left I dropped off a couple of documents at my lawyers, by now Ayaka should have gotten hers and father his."

"What documents?" Mika demanded to know.

"Well Ayaka's were divorce papers. I've been planning it for a while, but now I have a reason."

"The boy Tohma's spies saw you with."

"Yes as a matter of fact we're going to move in together in the next week or so."

"What? Aren't you going a bit fast I mean how long have you known this kid? What do you know about him?"

"Enough." Was all Eiri had to say. Then as he took a cigarette out and then brought up his lighter and looked at the picture rubbing his thumb over it. Something told him, not a voice or anything just a feeling really that all he had to do was say the word and something, though he wasn't sure what, but something would happen. He let it slid for now he had a few other things he wanted to do here first then he'd learn the meaning of this funny feeling.

"Well at least tell me what the papers were for father."

"Those were injunctions."

"Injunctions?" Mika questioned.

"Yes, it's to prevent father from trying to put the temple in my name and trying to force me to take it over. After he learns of my divorce to Ayaka, I'm sure that will be the first thing he'll do. He's dead set that I should be running the temple rather than Tatsuha. However I do not now and I don't foresee ever will have any interest in taking over the temple. I tried several times in the past but I couldn't get a judge till now that would grant me a permanent injunction. Now that it's been granted so is this sham of a marriage."

"Eiri don't say that, please reconsider. You and Ayaka have been married for almost 2 years."

"And in that 2 years can you truly say that either of us have ever truly been happy?"

Before Mika could answer there was a banging on the door. Eiri got up fearing it was Shuichi. The last thing he needed now was his sister and Shu to meet. He opened the door and was slightly surprised to find Ayaka instead.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mika called and told me that you were back in town. I waited an hour or so to give you time to get back here, so that we can discuss these papers." Ayaka said holding up an vanilla envelope.

"There's nothing to discuss." Eiri said returning to the living room.

Ayaka slammed the door and marched over to him. "What do you mean nothing to discuss? I got these documents that say you want a divorce but when listed as the reason all you say is irreconcilable differences!"

"What part of that isn't clear?" Eiri asked leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Why? We've been married for 2 years!"

"You may have deluded yourself into thinking that this was a marriage made of love and that I would never leave you and all that other romantic crap I reserve only for my books. But the reality is I married you to keep father from shoving the temple at me. Now I have found a way to resolve that problem. I listed it as irreconcilable differences so that you may save face in front of your family and friends. However if you wish to push me and force me into revealing the truth I will be more than glad to do so. However I seriously doubt you wish to return home to your family and friends with the new that I do not now and have never loved you and only married you as part of an arranged business agreement marriage. That's all, nothing more nothing less."

Ayaka and Mika were both stunned by his cold attitude towards this situation.

"Eiri is that true? You never loved me?"

"When did I ever say I did? In all the years we've been married how many times have we made love? How many times have I said those three words to you? Did I even say them at the wedding?"

Ayaka was crying even harder now. Truth was he had never told her that he loved her, ever. They'd had sex every so often but true love making, well in her heart she knew that the few times he was gentle there was never any love in the action, but she'd tried hard to convince herself all this time that it wasn't true. At their wedding they were told to write their own vows. She did, and put her heart and soul into it. Eiri simply said he would marry her now and remain with her till the bell tolls. Everyone especially her had thought it strange, but he never promised to be faithful or hell even care for her. But she let it slide feeling it was just his way. Now she realized till the bell tolls meant that it was till he found a way out.

"Look you and Mika can go cry somewhere else all night as far as I'm concerned. So just sign the damn papers. I have an apartment or loft to find."

Ayaka gasped, "You're moving?"

"Moving out of your place and here, yes."

Mika prayed he didn't mention Shu. But Eiri had no intention of telling her.

"And Mika, I do not want a visit from Tohma with a message that I must return home to visit father to discuss this. What's done is done. I also do not want to hear any lectures from him on marital bliss, since you called off your own marriage simply over his helping me in my search for Yuki."

Mika simple nodded dumbly unable to think at the moment and trying to console a crying Ayaka.

"I want those papers signed before you leave or I'll change my mind on the reasoning." Eiri said slamming the door to his office.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"I think it best to do as Eiri asks." Mika said sadly. "At least this way you can save face and your family won't think you a failure."

"What did I do that was so wrong that he could not love me?" Ayaka asked.

Mika sighed, "I wish I knew the answer to that. But my brother's mysterious that way."

"Do you know why he's moving?" Ayaka asked and seeing Mika's face freeze, she asked, "Do you know who she is? What does she look like is she pretty?"

Mika was unsure how to exactly answer. Should she tell the truth or lie to her? She knew she'd be hurt more either way.

"Please Mika, tell me the truth, I have to know! If you don't tell me I'll demand Eiri to tell me."

Now Mika knew she had no choice but to tell. Eiri might bite her head off if she tried to talk to him again and she feared he'd tell her, but do it in a way that would either make her feel worse or that it was her fault. Either way she didn't want either scenario to happen.

"Tohma said he met some young boy, and that's who he went to New York with and plans to live with."

"Who is this boy?"

"I've never met him or seen him. All Tohma's told me is he's a 19, year old kid. But that's really all I know. Don't peruse this anymore Ayaka. You'll only get hurt. Eiri doesn't make threats idly. What he said about the divorce I believe him. I also believe that even if the papers go through if you continue with this he'll make sure to tell reports television, radio, newspaper anyone willing to talk to him. You know he's a charmer, he'll tell everyone just exactly what he told us here. Then the whole world will know."

"What's to stop him from doing it anyway?"

"I don't believe he will. He has his own kind of honor. I don't believe he will tell anyone the true reasons for the divorce if you drop everything now and just sign the paper and try to move on."

Ayaka sighed, she knew Mika was right; so with a lot of pain and reluctance she signed the papers and left them on the coffee table.

"Come on let's go back to my place and we can talk some more." Mika said helping Ayaka up.

With a weak smile, Ayaka said, "I'd like that."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: As I'm not lawyer or know a lot about the law I am going a little bit by what wikipedia had to say on a permanent injunction. Now wheather or not this action is legal in Japan or against the action in question, I have no idea and don't care really. It's a fan fiction, so details will often be fudged or made up. To read about injunctions go to: en. 


	19. Chapter 19

Shuichi didn't realize that by running off impulsively with Eiri would get him into so much trouble at work. He walked into work the day after he and Eiri arrived back in town and found his boss sitting behind the counter. "Mr. Sharpe what are doing here?"

"So, Shindo you've finally returned."

"Huh? Oh." Shuichi said waving off his confusion quickly. He finally realized that by running off with Eiri he failed to call into work to let them know he wasn't coming in for a few days.

"So, what happen? You run off and get married to some girl you just met?" Mr. Sharpe asked.

"Nah, knowing Shindo here, he probably ran off with that man that came looking for him." Tri one of Shu's co-workers said.

Shuichi looked wide-eyed at Tri, "Tall, Blonde, golden eyes?"

"Well I didn't see his eyes, but yeah sounds right."

No one else he could think of would come looking for him. "Why was Eiri here?"

"He asked if you worked here and when I told him yes, but you weren't here you'd left for the day he seemed upset."

Shuichi was shocked; Eiri even knew where he worked! But then he shook his head. Of course he did. Hiro had stated the Eiri had showed up at the Seguchi's and questioned where he was. So of course he'd come here. But how did he find him at the bar? He realized soon after they met that he'd seen Eiri in the bar. That was why he'd assumed when Eiri knew so much about him, that he was a stalker at first.

"So, did you run off to marry this man?" Mr. Sharpe asked.

Shuichi glared at him! "No, I've barley known him two weeks!"

"So, you disappear for over a week and now you're back as if nothing happened." Mr. Sharpe said.

Shuichi bowed, "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't thinking. Eiri well he asked me to go with him to New York and I wanted to be with him. I felt he needed me. I…I should have called but I forgot."

Mr. Sharpe rose from his seat and looked at the bowed Shuichi. "Don't let it happen again or next time I might not be so forgiving."

"It won't sir, I promise!"

"You got so lucky, he was understanding! So tell me more!"

Shuichi sighed and told very little about who Eiri was and what they did in New York and refused to answer any personal questions relating to their relationship.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Later that day he walked into band practice and after listening to Hiro yell at him most of the night, then the constant questions of his co-workers at CD World, he so wasn't looking forward to facing Kyo and Akira.

"And just where have you been all week mister?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah you're lucky we were able to get some time off! How could you just disappear to that?!"

"Yeah I tried calling several times and it always said you were out of range or something. I also went by your place too and never saw any signs of you."

"Uh, yeah well I met someone and well he invited me to New York with him."

"Excuse me?" Kyo asked. "Did you just say that you only just met this person and you ran off with him?"

"Um…yeah." Shuichi said.

"How could you be so reckless Shindo! What did you know about this man before you ran off with him?" Akira asked.

"Well…not a lot. I…I didn't even learn his name till after he invited me to New York with him."

Needless to say the next half hour was Akira and Kyo yelling at him and basically telling him the same things Hiro did about being reckless, foolish and stupid for going off with someone whom he'd only just met.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After the band had finished their final set Shuichi looked around the room and smiled brightly seeing Eiri there at the bar and before anyone knew what was happening Shuichi jumped off the stage and ran over to where Eiri was calmly drinking his beer.

"Eiri!"

Eiri looked up and being used to Shuichi's bubbly personality was able to catch the boy.

"I missed you!" Shuichi practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Not so loud, brat! It's only been one day!"

Shuichi pulled back a bright smile on his face. "I know, but it just seems like an eternity! So, why are you here?"

Before Eiri could answer Shuichi was pulled away from him.

"What do you think you're doing Shuichi? You know it's dangerous to leave the stage like that." Kyo said.

"Sorry, I was just so excited to see Eiri."

Kyo glared at Eiri. "So you're the one corrupting our little Shu here."

"Corrupting?" Eiri mused. "Is it that or are just jealous that he prefers me over you?"

"What?" Kyo asked surprised. No one else had ever mentioned noticing his attraction towards Shuichi.

"Little Shu here may be blind to you, but I'm not. I can see it in the way you look at him and touch him." Eiri sneered then said, "From now on paws off. He's mine!" Then without breaking eye contact with Kyo he said, "Let's go brat. I found a loft not far from here I think will be perfect for us."

That snapped Kyo out of his haze or spell or whatever it was that Eiri did to him and looked at Shuichi. "Wait, Shuichi you're not seriously considering moving in with this guy are you?"

"Uh, actually yeah. I want to be with him."

"You barely know him!"

"I know that. But it's what I want to do. I trust him."

Kyo on the other hand didn't trust Eiri as far as he could throw him. But it also seemed like there'd be no convincing Shuichi otherwise. Seeing Shuichi starting to drag Eiri backstage he blocked their path. "Where are you going?"

"Kyo, that's rude! I forgot my backpack backstage and I didn't see a reason why Eiri and I couldn't just slip out the backdoor after I got it."

"You go get your bag, kid. I'll be there in a moment." Eiri told him.

Shuichi looked warily between Eiri and Kyo.

"I won't hurt your precious boyfriend." Kyo said.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri, "Eiri."

Eiri smirked, "I won't start anything unless he does."

Shuichi didn't like it but it seemed that that was the best reassurance he was going to get on them not killing each other and left to get his backpack and Akira to help keep Eiri and Kyo from killing each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Shuichi ran backstage and grabbed his backpack, then ran over to Akira.

"Caliban, you have to help me!"

"Why what's wrong?" Akira asked.

"I'm worried Eiri and Kyo will hurt each other?"

"Eiri? Isn't that your new boyfriend?"

Shuichi blushed "Yeah."

"And you left him alone with Kyo? You're not too bright are you?" Akira said grabbing Shuichi's wrist.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"My names Kyo Tsuki, what's yours?"

"Eiri Yuki, what's with the pleasantries?"

"I just wanted you to know your killer in case you hurt Shuichi."

Eiri resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. It wasn't much different from the threat Hiro gave him when he first started dating Shu.

Taking Eiri's non-response as an indication that he didn't think he was serious he grabbed his shirt. "I'm completely serious! You really should discourage Shuichi from even wanting to move in with you."

Eiri then looked Kyo right in the eyes and said, "Oh, and why would I do that?" Then forced him to release him.

"Because it's better for him if he doesn't get attached to you anymore than he already has!"

"Why might that be?"

"You'll only end up hurting him!"

"I believe it's more like your thinking that now you know for a fact he's gay you have a better shot. All you have to do is make him believe I'm dangerous and you can just step in and have him all to yourself."

"Now that you know you can just walk away. He's mine and you can't have him!"

"Really? When I kissed him he acted like he'd never been kissed before. He never once ever mentioned to me that you were his boyfriend, if anything the exact opposite. He told me he had no boyfriend, that you and he were only friends." Eiri was getting a clearer picture of Kyo all the time. He could clearly see that where as Hiro wanted to protect Shu from Eiri and only cared about his safety. Kyo was acting out in the jealous rage of a jilted lover; despite the fact that Shuichi thought of him as nothing more than a friend.

"He knows how I feel about him!"

"Somehow I doubt that and for your information he didn't ask to move in with me. I asked him and he eagerly accepted."

Kyo was taken back by that, then glared at him "You manipulated him into agreeing!"

"Funny, I thought that was your job."

"What the hells that suppose to mean?!"

"It means all you give a damn about is getting into his pants and you'll try to run off anyone who could even possibly make him happy so that there's no one left for him to turn to but you! Instead of looking after Shu and only caring if he's safe and happy all you can think about is the fact that he's never looked at you the way he looks at me!"

Before Kyo could respond they hear someone yell, "Enough!"

Everyone looked over to see Akira with Shuichi standing behind him.

"It isn't true, is it, Kyo?" Shuichi timidly asked.

Kyo looked stunned wondering just how much of their conversation Shuichi and Akira heard.

Akira walked over to Eiri and held out his hand, "Akira Caliban, you must be Shindo's boyfriend."

Eiri reluctantly took it. "Eiri Yuki."

"Ah, yes, I'm a fan of your books." Releasing Eiri's hand he turned to Kyo. "You and I need a serious talk! Mr. Yuki why don't you take Shindo and go out the back way, I'll take care of Kyo."

Eiri wasn't going to complain, he'd had his fill of Kyo. "Let's go brat."

"But…but…" Shuichi started to protest, as he wanted to find out more on what Eiri had said. They got there just as Kyo asked Eiri what he meant.

"No buts, do you want to see the place I picked out for us or not?"

That was all it took for everything Shuichi had heard or was planning to say out the window! He smiled brightly and started pulling Eiri towards the back so they could leave faster. "I can't wait to see it! I bet it will be the greatest place ever!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Akira glared at Kyo. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing. It's none of your concern!"

"It is when it affects our singer! Now pull yourself together and get this head and not the other to working!" Akira said hitting Kyo in the head.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that when it comes to Shuichi and anything that could remotely lead him to happiness you have to destroy it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's see the waitresses here use to hit on him all the time. He always liked the attention even if he showed no interest in dating any of them. Then one day they stopped. I asked one that tried hitting on me and they told me that you told them to back off that not only was he gay but that he was yours. I should have said something to Shindo then, but I didn't. The waitress started to avoid him and he'd get depressed thinking he'd done something wrong. But I was stupid and instead of forcing you to tell him what you did, I handled it telling the girls that you and Shindo were not a couple that it was all in your head and that Shindo was happy being friends with them. I do if you remember telling you that if I so much as say one wrong thing to the waitresses that would cause Shindo to fall into another depression I wouldn't be so forgiving!" Akira said.

Kyo didn't respond he just turned away and crossed his arms.

"Listen you, now it seems Shindo's finally found someone who will make him happy. Even though it seems his new boyfriend isn't the type you can intimidate like the waitress and anyone else who looked his way, you're important to Shindo for some reason. I'm not entirely sure why. But if you don't want to jeopardize your friendship or your place in the band then you had better start learning to think with your head and brains and not other parts of your body."

"What? You'd kick me out of the band? I was here years before Shuichi showed up!"

Akira smirked, "That may be, but the crowds don't come here for you, much to your disappointment I'm sure. If that were the case we wouldn't have needed Shuichi to begin with. When it comes down to the hiring and firing who do you think my parents, whom as you know own and operate this place are going to fire first? You or Shindo? Think about that next time there's a big party and listen to what name the girls scream out!" Akira said walking away leaving Kyo with a lot of things to think about.


	21. Chapter 21

Eiri took Shuichi to the loft where the real estate agent met them. Eiri had told the agent in not so subtle tones that he wasn't one of those people who wasted their time looking all over town for the perfect place. He expected the agent to find him the perfect place. So the agent not use to this took dozens of pictures of each place she felt looked good needed little to no repair to move into and submitted it, the address and the dimensions of the place. Eiri looked through them and would usually find something wrong with them. He didn't want a major fixer upper. One he wasn't handy, two there was no way in hell he was letting Shu anywhere near a hammer and three the kind of people you would have to hire to do things like this usually overcharge, especially if you're famous! He could live with it if only a few small things had to be done and even then he would make sure they understood that he wasn't a nice person and if they caused any additional damage they would be fixing it and they would not be paid extra and he had no quorums telling the press all about how good or poor a job they did!

As Eiri expected the real estate was waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr. Yuki, I was so happy you called. This place hasn't gone on the market just yet, so there won't be any competition."

"Good."

"I see you brought a friend with you. I'm Melody Parks."

"Shuichi Shindo."

"Great, so shall we go in then?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

Melody smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, while Eiri just sighed and followed behind them.

Shuichi was running around the huge empty living room.

Eiri smirked seeing this and said, "Don't get overly excited about it till we see the whole thing."

Shuichi turned towards him and said, "But Eiri this living room alone is about the size of my whole apartment!"

Eiri finally convinced him to look around. The three followed and listened as Melody told about each room. The kitchen was bigger than the one's in either of Eiri's apartments Shu even felt it was just a bit smaller than his apartment.

"So, brat what do think will this place do?"

"Do? Are you kidding? I think my whole apartment would fit in here twice!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Eiri said and then turned back to Melody, "I presume you have the paper work all ready?"

"Oh, yes of course. Here you are." Melody showed him what all to do and what she recommended for him to bid for the place. Eiri bid just under the asking price and told Melody to make sure they know that he's willing to pay cash to get it settled quickly. "Well I'll just go and submit this to the sellers agent and let you know their decision as soon as it comes in. However I do know that they're being transferred to another country so with luck they will accept this quickly, especially since you're willing to pay cash, that way they won't have to worry about the property anymore." Melody said and quickly gathered her things and called out to Shu. "It was nice meeting you Shindo."

Shuichi ran over to her and bowed and said, "It was nice meeting you too!" Shuichi then looked at Eiri, "How did you find this place?"

"I told that lady to find us a place that was large 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and it had to be close to either the bar, the cd shop or preferably both. This is only a few blocks from your current place and the pictures she showed weren't bad."

"So is it ours?"

"Sorry Shu, not just yet. We still have to wait for the owners to agree to sell it to us, but I'm positive they'll accept."

"Really?" Then once again his insecurity over everything took hold. "Um, Eiri are you really sure about this. I mean it just doesn't seem right to not help with the rent."

Eiri didn't tell the boy that he was planning to buy the place outright and that there would be no rent. "We discussed this already didn't we. Do you want to move in with me or not?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Then stop your complaining and worrying."

"Okay."

"Good, now are you hungry?"

Shuichi smiled brightly, "Yeah, let go."

However just as Eiri opened the door his nightmare came true. Mika and Tohma both were standing in the doorway.

Eiri let out a growl, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?"

Tohma smiled, "Why Eiri you of all people know it's never hard for me to find you."

Unfortunately Eiri knew that. "That doesn't explain why you're here now!"

"Well we heard you were with him and well we wanted to met him."

"Absolutely not!" Eiri yelled.

"Um, Eiri, you know them?" Shuichi asked peeking around.

Taking that as an invitation Tohma pushed past Eiri and held out his hand. "Greetings, you must be Shuichi Shindo."

"T-Tohma Seguchi?"

Tohma smiled, "I'm honored you remember me."

"Of course I remember you! I'm a big Nittle Grasper fan! But why are you here?"

"We came to meet you."

Shuichi frowned, "Why?"

"Didn't Eiri tell you? I'm his brother in law."

"His…" Shuichi was speechless at that point.

Tohma smiled, "What do you say we all go to dinner?"

Shuichi looked at Eiri, "Can we?"

Mika smirked at her brother; "You wouldn't want to disappoint Shindo now would you, brother?"

Eiri growled having no choice. Shuichi would question him on why they couldn't go and it might depress him and that's the last thing he needed was a depressed Shu.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I'm upping the rating of this to T or PG-13 as Moon gave a suggestion to an upcoming ExS scene and it will probably go over the PG limitation.

Question Moon gave a suggestion so I want you to tell me, especially since my brain is being spit into directions (see below). Should Hiro continue with his Medical Career or does he still have a small passion for playing the guitar? Should he and Ayaka get together?

Now I have a non-fiction story The Tour that I have to finish for a class that's due the 20th (it's on if anyone's interested (username Madison Kimura). Then I'm thinking of changing my Yugioh, Royalty (username Shaylo Gatomon) for a contest at a bookstore due July 1st. So Updates will be slower till afterwards sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

Eiri walked over and grabbed Tohma and pulled him away, "What the hell are you two doing here?

"Why Eiri we wanted to meet the new person you're sharing your life with."

"The one you left Ayaka for." Mika muttered having moved closer to overhear what Eiri and Tohma were talking about.

"So, what this is supposed to be like parents making sure this person is good enough for their child?"

Tohma smiled, "Of course not Eiri. We just wanted to meet the person whom you…"

"Threw your marriage away for." Mika muttered.

"Is it so wrong to want to get to know the people in your life?"

"Yes. Besides if you really wanted to impress him you wouldn't have brought Mika, you'd have brought Ryuichi. He may like you Tohma but he's obsessed with Ryuichi."

Shuichi was wondering what they were discussing. He wanted to go over there but at the same time didn't want to intrude on what seemed to be a private conversation.

"Well I'll call Ryuichi, I'm sure he'll be happy to come and join us." Tohma then turned and said, "Well Shindo shall we go?"

Shuichi, though still finding it a bit strange to be in the same room with the Tohma Seguchi, still looked to Eiri for reassurance as the look on Mika's face was a bit on the scary side when she'd turn to glare at him.

Eiri seeing the boy wanted him to tell him it was okay said, "Wait for me in the car, I have to drop off the keys to this place."

"There's no need for him to wait for you, Eiri. We could take him with us to the restaurant and you could meet us there."

That terrified Shuichi. To be left alone with Tohma and Mika. Tohma, he felt he could probably handle but not Mika.

Eiri looked at Shuichi and said in a stern voice, "Wait for me in the car."

Shuichi only nodded and bolted out the door and down to the car.

Mika glared at him, "You didn't have to scare him off. We wouldn't have hurt him."

"You don't think your glaring at him didn't scare him? He looked ready run and hide behind me like a little kid scared of the big bad wolf every time you looked at him. Now you can wait for me at the car or we'll met you at the restaurant."

"Very well, Eiri."

After they left, Eiri pulled out his cell phone, if Tohma does bring Ryuichi, then he has a plan, the perfect way to get at least Tohma off his back temporarily by giving him something else or someone else to think about.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri made it to the car and was happy to see that Shuichi had locked himself in to keep Mika and Tohma away from him.

"Where are we going? Or do I have to follow you the whole way?" Eiri asked Tohma.

"I was thinking, Chatier. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure whatever you want is fine."

"Great, shall we go then? I called Ryuichi and he said he'd meet us there."

Eiri didn't like how happy Mika seemed at this. Growing he said in a low threatening voice directed towards Mika. "If we get there and I even smell Ayaka's perfume we will turn around and leave. Get it through your head Mika, I do not know nor have I ever truly loved her. Our marriage was a sham and a business agreement. I do not wish to introduce her to Shu."

Mika huffed, "Why do you keep insisting that?"

"Perhaps it was for the same reason that father signed the agreement for Tatsuha to take over the temple the same day we got our marriage license. If you don't believe ask Tohma, he was there. I didn't kiss Ayaka after the papers were signed, she tried to kiss me and I walked away."

Mika turned to Tohma, "Tohma, tell me that Eiri's lying. Tell me that's not true."

Tohma sighed, "I'm sorry, Mika. Your father didn't want you to know how he got Eiri to agree to the marriage."

"So, it's really true that he was blackmailed into marrying Ayaka?" Mika asked stunned at this revelation.

"I can't believe Ayaka never told me."

"Mika, I'm sure it's just she didn't want you the think less of her for agreeing to marry Eiri this way."

Mika sighed, "I guess. We'd best get to the restaurant."

Eiri got in the car but was less than pleased when Mika never said no, Eiri I didn't invite Ayaka to dinner with us.

"What's wrong, Eiri you look upset?" Shuichi asked.

"Mika, she invited Ayaka."

"Ayaka?"

"My soon to be ex-wife."

"Oh. I-I thought you were divorced."

Eiri growled, "Not yet. It should be a simple process as we have no kids or mutual property. The apartment we had together was only in my name and when I went to divorce her the first thing I did was have the landlord change the name on the lease to her name instead. But she's dragging this out with the lawyers. One minute she says she's demanding my give her alimony. The next she goes and changes her mind."

"Ala money?"

"Alimony, it's a fancy term for spousal or wife support."

"Oh."

Then as idea hit Eiri. "Brat, do you still have a way to reach Nakano?"

"Why do you want to talk to Hiro?"

"Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"Um, I don't think so. He didn't mention one I don't think the other day."

"Good call him and tell him to meet us at Chatier."

"Um isn't that place lie super expensive?"

"Not considering Tohma's picking up the tab. Now call Nakano and tell him to met you there."

"Okay." Shuichi still found it strange but did as he was told.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After Shuichi hung up Eiri asked, "Well, what did he say?"

"I told him I wanted you two to meet and to meet us there. He was reluctant at first, but then agreed. Eiri he says this place is like a super duper expensive authentic French restaurant."

"You mention cost to me anymore brat and I'll tape your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry I just want to earn my keep."

"Don't worry brat you will."

Eiri's mind was racing. With Ayaka dragging their divorce out he was going to have to get things settled one way or the other. The last thing he needed was for her lawyers to get wind of this loft building he was buying. They might demand him to fix it up and resell it and split the money with her. He was not about to do that. He had till the closing to make the divorce go away and the sell of their new home finalized!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A.N: Sorry for the long delay. Please excuse any errors as I'm sleepy and I didn't get the chance to go over it again. This was delayed due to a writing assignment I got from a class at the local library. Then the bitch teacher didn't even give a damn that it was finished and refused to read it (by her estimate she'll have time in six months!) or have it read in class! But what do you expect when she plays word games and acting scenes and stuff instead of actually writing or talk of writing! We had the chance to write in the second class and if I'd known we really weren't going to read anything we did or were doing I'd have been doing this chapter instead!


	23. Chapter 23

They arrive at the restaurant and Hiro's standing outside smoking.

Shuichi ran up to him. "I thought you said you quit cause it was a bad habit to have as a doctor."

"I tried but I couldn't do it. I try to avoid having to do it at the hospital or around the doctor." Hiro said throwing his cigarette down and stepping on it, then stepping up to Eiri who had moved just a few feet behind Shu. "So are you the one my little Shu's planning to shack up with?"

"Hiro! That makes me sound like a girl he got pregnant! I am not shacking up with him! Living together yes, but I'd hardly call it shacking. That makes it sound like I won't be doing anything!"

"He'll be pulling his own weight if it kills him." Eiri said.

"Hiroshi Nakano and you are?"

"Eiri Yuki."

"Ah, yes. I should have recognized you. Shu's mother and sister Maiko are huge fans."

Shu gasped. "Y-you mean, Eiri…Eiri is the one?"

"I thought you knew that." Hiro said frowning.

"No, I…I mean I knew Eiri wrote romance novels but I never thought…I mean I never bothered to look at the books Mom and Maiko always drooled over. Wow, that's weird."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be you when your mother and sister finds out."

"EEP! They'll kill me!"

"Yea, I'd say that's about right. First you plan to just move in with him, without introducing him to them and you're in a relationship with him. Yep, but if your lucky maybe after you've introduced them, maybe Mr. Yuki here could convince them to let you live."

Shu sighed, "I didn't even think about them."

Eiri knew Shu's mother and sister loved his books but he never knew they were _that_ obsessed. But then again he wouldn't really know. As he got to thinking about it, he realized that Shuichi had met his family, whether he wanted to or not. But as he thought about it, he realized that he'd never once met anyone from his family. The boy didn't talk a lot about them, but was still as far as Eiri knew close to them. He looked around a bit upset that the person whom he called hadn't showed up yet. Then he spotted the person whom he knew would be here.

"Tohma, why don't you and Mika take Shu and get us a table. Nakano and I will be there shortly."

"Um, Eiri…" Shuichi asked being unsure about being alone with them.

"They won't eat you brat. You'll be fine."

Shu reluctantly went with Mika and Tohma.

Hiro turned to Eiri. "So now will you tell me the real reason you wished to meet?"

"I have a problem and I felt you could handle it."

Hiro eyed him suspiciously. "Couldn't you just hire someone to take care of this? And why me?"

"This isn't exactly the type of job you're thinking. Besides I'm sure you'd rather your friend happy than depressed over my going to jail over hiring someone to kill."

Well Hiro couldn't deny that one. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Follow me." Eiri started towards Ayaka with Hiro in tow.

Ayaka saw Eiri and popped up smiling brightly. "Oh, Eiri! I missed you so much! When Mika called and asked that we meet, I just knew you had changed your mind!" She tried to throw her arms around him but Eiri had stepped aside and Hiro moved in quickly to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Why did you do that she could have been hurt?" Hiro scolded Eiri as he set Ayaka back on her feet.

Eiri just shrugged. "I thought you two might get along and perhaps you might even convince her to sign the final divorce papers so that we can both move on."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

As Eiri, Hiro and Ayaka were talking Tohma, Mika and Shu were sitting down and just ordered drinks.

"That's strange, I can't reach Ryuichi's cell."

"Are you sure he even knows how to work it?" Mika asked.

"Mika, now you know Ryu acts like a child at times but he is smart."

"That's debatable. So Shindo, how did you and my brother meet?"

"Oh, um well I had some writers block and I went for a walk."

"You are a writer?" Mika asked surprised.

"Singer, actually. I was working on some lyrics when the wind blew them away. Eiri caught them."

"So that's how you two met by Eiri giving you back your lyrics." Mika said.

Shuichi huffed crossing his remembering that time and muttered, "Actually Eiri read them and then intentionally let the wind take off with them."

"So, how long after that did he ask you to go to New York with him?" Tohma asked.

"Well after he kissed me I was in such shock that I didn't notice he'd left at first. Then after I snapped out of it, I…I don't know. I can't explain it. I just, I just felt like he needed me, so I followed him. He caught me at the airport then asked me to go with him."

Tohma and Mika were stunned.

"You're telling us that you knew Eiri all of maybe 10-15 minutes and you just up and agreed to leave town with him?"

Shuichi glared at them. "I don't need a lecture from you! I've already had my share of them, thank you!"

Tohma smiled, "No lectures Shindo. We're just surprised that's all. Now I have a deal I'd like to make with you."

"A Deal? What kind of deal?"

"A quite simple one actually. How would you and you're band like a recording contract?"

Shuichi was stunned. "What? Really are you serious?"

"Perfectly serious."

"Wow, I…I don't know what to say. But I'm not so sure I mean the whole thing with Kyo and not playing with Hiro…"

"Well we can discuss options for whom you wish for your band at a later date if you wish."

"Yeah, that'd probably be for the best." Shuichi said, then remembered Tohma had said something about a deal. "Wait, didn't you say this was based on a deal?"

"Yes, I did. You have a good memory."

"So what exactly does this deal involve?"

Tohma smiled and leaned forward and said, "Nothing too serious really. All I ask is that you break up with Eiri and get out of his life. I shall help you with that if you should require it. After you've confirmed you've broken up with him, then I will give you a recording contract and together decide whom you want for your band. So what do you say?"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I know I'm cruel leaving you hanging like that. What do you think of Tohma's proposal? As if no one knows by know who Eiri called and what happened to Ryuichi, any thoughts on it? Or if you don't know, why not? Who else would Eiri know to call to take care of Ryuichi?


	24. Chapter 24

Ryuichi looked around, his driver had dropped him off where Tohma had instructed but now he was upset. "I can't believe Tohma didn't tell us that this was one of those fancy type restaurants Kumagoro. If I had known that I'd have had to left you at home. Even though I know that makes you really, really sad. He didn't tell me I had to dress up. I hate dressing up. I don't like these types of restaurant."

"What type do you like?"

Ryuichi jumped and turned around, "You scared me!" Ryuichi said and started chewing on Kumagoro's ear. "Kuma doesn't like the be scared. Who are you?" Then he looked closer at the person standing there asked, "Are you Yuki? Ms. Mika's brother?"

Tatsuha laughed, "Well I'm not, Eiri. But I am Mika's brother. I'm Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi."

"I'm Ryuichi Sakuma and this is Kumagoro."

"It's a honor to met you Sakuma and you too of course Sir Kumagoro. I've been a huge fan of yours for years! I've been dieing to meet you."

Ryuichi frowned, "If you're Mika's brother how come we've never met?"

At that Tatsuha was almost fuming, "Tohma! He refused to allow us to meet!"

Ryuichi was confused, "But your Mika's brother, why couldn't we meet?"

"He felt that I'd go all fan crazy and beg and scream for your autograph and knowing Tohma, he probably thought I'd maul you or something!" 'Or perhaps rape him. Though little does Tohma know I'd never do anything like _that_ with Ryuichi Sakuma. Well unless it was consensual that is.' Tatsuha thought to himself. "So, you said something about you and Sir Kumagoro, not liking this place. What place do you like?"

"I like Steak Haven! They have this big old slide in the restaurant that anyone can slide down on! It's way more fun that the stuff shirts here that scold you if your too loud!"

"Then let's go. My bike is right over there."

Ryuichi was chewing on Kumagoro's ear, "I don't know. Tohma asked me to met him here."

"Well did he say why?"

"He wanted me to met someone."

"Come on Sakuma, Tohma can introduce you to this person later, somewhere less formal. It's probably a bunch of legal stuff if he wants to meet here or someone he's trying to impress."

Ryuichi looks at Kumagoro and says "You're right Mr. Uesugi, let's go to Steak Haven!"

Tatsuha laughed, "Call me Tatsuha. Just do me one favor Sakuma…"

"Ryuichi and he's Kuma."

"Okay, just don't call Tohma till we get there."

Ryuichi frowned "I can't do that."

"If you tell him where we're going he won't let us go!"

"Then I won't tell him where we're going." Ryuichi said pulling out his cell phone to call Tohma.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

At the same time inside.

"Eiri are you saying you really don't want to get back together?"

"If there had been any doubts in my decision would I have insisted you sign the divorce papers, rather than just going with a legal separation?"

"I, I don't know. But I do love you Eiri."

This angered Hiro. "How can you say that, when he obviously doesn't give a damn about you?! You're way too pretty to stay with someone who doesn't care about you."

Ayaka blushed. "No ones ever told me that. Not even my parents."

"Well they were fools."

Ayaka blushed more.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shuichi was still stunned at the conditions of the deal. "W…what did you say?" Shuichi asked unsure he had heard right.

"I said, I'd give you a recording contract if you broke up with Eiri." Tohma said it as one would offer a glass of water.

Shuichi slumped back holding his arms. "I should have known, it was too good to be true that you'd actually want me for my talent." Shuichi muttered. "Have you ever even really heard me or seen me perform!" Shuichi said a little louder than he intended.

"Keep your voice down Shindo. I'd have thought you'd love to get a recording contract."

Still depressed and now sulking close to crying he said, "I would but…"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"It's true, you're very pretty." Hiro said.

"Thanks."

"So why did you agree to marry this guy?"

Before she could answer they heard Shuichi's loud voice. They didn't hear what was said but it was enough to draw Eiri's attention.

"I see you have it covered here, I'll be going."

"Eiri wait…" Ayaka said and tried to grab his jacket but Hiro held her back and Eiri didn't even look her way.

"Hey, he's not worth it. Why did you agree to marry him?"

"I didn't want to at first. I hated the idea of an arranged marriage. But my parents always made it sound like this was the only way I'd ever be married. Soon after meeting Eiri I fell in love with him."

"Are you sure it wasn't just his looks and the idea of a perfect marriage that you fell in love with? Surely you can't tell me you've been happy?"

"My parents told me that all husbands hate it at first but eventually come around, but…"

"But you still hope he will."

Ayaka nodded.

"Well since he's moving in with Shuichi and divorcing you I don't think he'll ever come around as you said. Why don't we get a drink and talk some more?"

Ayaka smiled, "I'd like that."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I still not telling Shu's final decision till next chapter. What do you think he'll say or do? Though Steak Haven is made up there is a steak house near Six Flags that does have a big slide for everyone to play on, kids and adults. I've only been there once cause its so expensive.

What do you think Tohma's going to do when he learns of Tatsuha and Ryuichi?

Under normal circumstances I'd only use the English version names and things, but I'm sorry Kumagoro being changed to Mr. Bear is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! It sounds like someone was watching one too many Full House repeats. At least they _had _a bear to call Mr. Bear! If it were me I'd have changed Kumagoro to like Mr. Bunny or Kangaroo or Mr. Rabbit (though that one might be confused with Trix cereal) or even Mr. Hoppity or just Hoppity or just about anything relating to a _rabbit _would have been better than Mr. Bear!


	25. Chapter 25

Eiri walked over to Shu and the others, "What the hells going on over here?"

Tohma smiled and said, "It's nothing Eiri, everything's fine. We were just having a quite discussion, right Shindo?"

Shuichi ignored him and stood up and wrapped himself around Eiri, "Can you take me home, Eiri? I don't feel so good."

Eiri wasn't sure what it was but by the looks on the boy's face something happened between him and Tohma and it obviously wasn't good. He'd have to deal with Tohma later, though. "Sure Shu, let's go." Eiri said so softly that only the boy heard what was said.

Shuichi smiled and nuzzled his nose into Eiri's chest. Eiri had called him Shu, not brat or kid or anything, but Shu!

Tohma's smiled faltered seeing Shuichi wrapped around Eiri, "Um Shindo what about our deal?"

This only upset Shuichi more, knowing his one and probably only chance at stardom was gone. However, he didn't like this deal at all, he didn't want to give up Eiri. But it was more than that really. Even if he had been willing to give up Eiri and realize his lifelong dream, Tohma stated clearly that he couldn't remember ever hearing him sing or seeing him perform. He didn't want this deal if it was only as a tool to force Eiri to do something. He wanted it because he was talented. But the way Tohma was offering it to him, it seem as if it didn't matter if he could even sing his way out of a paper bag, much less if he had any real talent. So how could he accept a deal that was based more on Tohma's wants than on his talent.

"Can we go now, Eiri." Shuichi asked ignoring Tohma.

Seeing as the boy was just planning on ignoring Tohma he simply put his arm around the boy and tightened it while glaring at Tohma then he guided the boy out to his car.

"What the hell just happened here Tohma?" Mika demanded to know. "I thought this was a fool proof plan!"

"I did my best Mika. I can't force the kid to give up Eiri for a recording contract."

"You swore to me that he would!"

Before Tohma could answer his cell phone went off. "What? Oh Ryuichi where are you, you're late."

-"Neh, Tohma, I don't like fancy restaurants, I'm going to… Oops heh, right Tats, sorry I almost blew it."-

Tohma blinked not wanting to think about who Ryuichi was referring too. -"Ryuichi who are you talking to?"-

-"Oh my new friend Tatsuha. You never told me Ms. Mika had two brothers, Tohma. Tatsuha seems like fun!"-

Tohma paled, -"Ryuichi you get into this restaurant now! You stay away from Tatsuha!"-

Mika blinked, "How the hell did Tatsuha…Eiri! He said he was going to return a key. He probably called Tatsuha instead!"

-"Ryuichi where are you?"-

-"Me and Tats and Kuma are on our way to dinner!"-

-"Tell me where so I can come and get you!"-

"Mmm…can't Tatsuha was right. You'd only want to spoil our fun. See ya later Tohma."-

"What the hell just happened?" Mika asked.

"Tatsuha it seems has run off with Ryuichi, somewhere."

"And you can't track them?"

"No, every time I try to put a GPS locator on Kumagoro or his cell phone he always seems to find it and get rid of it. I've tried to convince him to keep it with him incase something happens but he won't listen to me."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

As they were driving to Shuichi's place, Shu just stared out the window. Eiri didn't say a word the entire drive. He stopped and surprised the boy by getting fast food takeout. Then they finally pulled in front of Shu's building.

"Thanks Eiri, I'd better go."

Eiri was surprised by this. "Sure kid whatever."

Shuichi looked at him and couldn't help himself. He looked over and pulled Eiri into a deep kiss, then he pulled away. "Will you stay, for a little while?"

Eiri simply nodded and took the keys out of the ignition.

They were cuddling and relaxing on the couch and watching the rain of the sudden storm.

"Eiri, do you think that maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we could go on a date somewhere? Like dinner or something?"

Eiri blinked but the kid was cuddled close with his eyes closed. "We'll see kid."

Shuichi smiled knowing that was the best answer he was going to get.

The storm knocked out the power and as he sat there watching the storm he remembered the last time he and Shuichi in his old life went to dinner…

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry for a depressing 2 chapters as the next chapter will also be a bit depressing. Sorry that's my mood at the moment. I had to make a heartbreaking choice of putting my favorite cat one that was always with me to sleep on Friday. But I hope to maybe do Ryuichi and Tatsuha at Steak Haven by ch. 27


	26. Chapter 26

As Shuichi fell asleep curled around Eiri, Eiri continued to watch the storm rage outside. As he did Shuichi's question about a date started to make him remembered his Shuichi. He remembered the end of their first date at the amusement park.

'Flashback'

Despite the fact that Yuki had declared on national television that they were lovers they rarely went out in public together. They hadn't even gone to restaurant together. Not from Shu's lack of trying, especially after Eiri publicly announced their relationship. But Eiri had always rejected any attempts at wanting to go together. He always told the boy that they'd never get any peace. The two of them together especially would draw more attention and they'd be mobbed by fans. Though that was the main reason the other was he simply preferred staying in and having a nice dinner in. He didn't like going out in public when he didn't have to and it didn't have anything to do with Shu.

Eiri would never admit that he too was looking forward to this date. Though he seriously detests roller coasters and amusement parks, seeing how excited the kid was made this worth it.

They pulled up and Eiri paid to park and they were there before the park officially opened so they were able to get a space not that far from the gate.

"First things first kid, we are and are not on a date." Eiri told him after they got out of the car.

Shuichi cocked his head, "What do you mean Yuki?"

"You've been here with Hiro before haven't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you will treat me like you would him. No hugging, no holding hands not even to drag me around, which will not happen."

"But Yuki! This is supposed to be a real date!"

"I said no brat!"

Shuichi sighed, "Fine, whatever you say Yuki." Then after thinking about it he said, "I can't wait, this will be so cool! I know all the rides I want to do. First we'll ride the Electric Giant."

"Electric Giant?" Eiri questioned.

"Yes, the Electric Giant! It's a Huge Roller Coaster! It's so much fun!"

Eiri lit a cigarette and said, "Good, have fun I might even wave as you go by."

"What? But Yuki!" Shuichi tried to protest then grumbled, "What's the point of coming here then?"

"I promised I'd bring you here, didn't I? I'm keeping that promise."

"But…but if you're not going to ride with me…"

Eiri sighed seeing how the kid was just going to sulk and not even try to enjoy himself unless they rode together, 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to ride with the brat. Besides K will probably kill me if the kid shows up for work tomorrow and complains that he didn't have fun. Perhaps I should just tell him of my hatred for roller coasters?' Then after giving that some thought he mentally shook his head, 'Nah then he'd pester me by asking questions lie why and if I'd ever been on one before. Then he'd expect an answer. No he'd never bee on one of those weird contraptions and he had hoped that he would have to get on one. But he made the brat a damn promise and to come here and obviously wasn't going to be satisfied with his watching from the side lines. Throwing his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out he says, "Fine, I'll ride with you."

Shuichi looked surprised but the happily grabbed his arm, "Really? Yeah!! Let's go Yuki! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

Eiri couldn't believe the brat was already breaking one of his rules. He stopped refusing to be dragged and grudgingly allowed the boy to continue to hang off his arm at least until they got in line to hand in their tickets then he made the boy get off. By that time it didn't phase him as he was anxious to get inside the park. Despite his rule it was the kids day and since it was so early there weren't that many people and most ignored them, anxiously awaiting for the park to open in about ten minutes, give or take a few minutes.

Eiri saw a girl leaning against the wall of a ride and playing a video game on her cell phone. He leaned over to the boy's ear, "You did leave your cell at home didn't you, brat?"

Shuichi saw the girl Eiri had and smiled sheepishly and said, "Um, no. K, would kill me if he ever found out I came here and left my phone at home. But I promise not call anyone and I have it turned off just incase someone tries to call me. Besides if you find a ride you really refuse to ride and I can't find you afterwards I can call your cell and we can meet up."

"Fine, just make sure it stays off just incase." Eiri wasn't pleased that the boy disobeyed him and brought his phone but since he promised to leave it off he wasn't going to argue.

"I promise! I wouldn't want anyone to ruin this!" Shu said hugging his arm.

Eiri growled, "Get off me, aren't you forgetting my rules?"

Shuichi just smiled up shyly at him, "But Yuki, rules are made to be broken." Before Eiri could respond to that, Shuichi spotted some kids laughing and singing with a person dressed as an Elf. "Oh Yuki, let's get our picture taken with the elf!"

"No, you stay here." Yeah that's just what he needed was the brat to attract the attention of the whole damn park.

"But Yuki!"

"No, knowing you, you'd get over there and you'd want to start singing and dancing with those kids." And he'd be damned if he was going to be spend the day signing autographs and having his picture taken cause the kid wanted to sing with some freak dressed up as an Elf.

Shuichi pouted, "Why would that be so bad?"

"Do you want to attract attention to us? Doing so means someone will recognize you, then me, then we'll probably be mobbed by fans, which in turns means no more amusement park, no rides no nothing. It means calling K to get us out, end of date, period."

Eiri smirked he didn't think the kids eyes could get that big. So that appeared to calmed the boy down some. At least untill he saw the attendant show up and take down the string officially opening the park for the day. Then he grabbed Eiri's arm and started to drag him, which of course Eiri put a halt to.

"Come on Yuki, we have to hurry! We want to get to the Electric Giant before it gets too crowded!"

Eiri sighed and followed the boy. Though he really didn't want to ride it after seeing how fast and rough the ride seemed to be by watching the empty car they ran as a tester. But in the end he found it not that bad. There were a few others that though Shuichi loved Eiri hoped to never see again! One in particular, you went straight up, stayed there a few minutes, then went straight down. Shuichi admitted he was a bit scared of it every time they get on and most especially when it stops at the top, but that the thrill of the ride made it worth it in the end.

After about a dozen rides Shuichi begged for some ice cream. The boy seemed surprised. Though he didn't know why. It was his day if some ice cream was what he wanted then who was he to argue. Eiri rode almost all the rides with the kid. But one or two one went in the dark and so he waited by the exit as he had no desire to do it. Another was some giant 3D thing where the seats moved, no thank you. A couple of others went upside down and he agreed to the roller coasters he drew the line at going upside-down or where your legs hung down while your body was strapped into a chair. No thanks to that either. Surprisingly the boy didn't make any whines of protest as he waiting in line with him whenever possible.

"Let's go to the arcade!"

They ended up playing a game where they had to destroy the zombies before they got you. Yuki was content watching Shuichi, his eyes were wide and he was gripping his gun and shooting wildly to try to kill the zombies. Finally, after seeing how miserable the kid was doing and how he was freaking out, Eiri picked up his gun and with cool precision, he took out all the zombies. He wasn't surprised by the perfect score that flashed on the screen. Though the look of 'my hero' on Shuichi's face was a surprise. However, he just rolled his eyes. It's not as if the brat was really being attacked or that Eiri did anything special. It didn't exactly take a lot of skill or brain power for that matter to kill off a bunch of video game zombies.

Then after a couple of shows, they stopped for lunch. After lunch Shuichi was charged and ready to go again!

"Now where should we go next? There's Zero Ground, it's a rollercoaster that all in the dark and it goes really, really fast! Then there's one that has two loops just soon after the ride starts. Then one that goes straight up then drops you and you goes through the whole roller coaster ride backwards then your once again pulled to the very top next to where you started and released and this time do the whole ride all over again this time forward!"

"Let's give our stomachs some time to settle down first."

"Okay then let's go to the as he even agreed to go to a costume shop."

He was shocked that the boy didn't argue.

"Hey Yuki, let's take a picture!"

"No."

"Please!! You've scared off all the park photographers. I want a picture to remember this!"

"Fine we'll take a picture." Eiri said not wanting to bother arguing over it.

"Yeah!" Shuichi seemed overly happy with the way the pictures turned out.

As they were walking Eiri spotted the carousel, "Let's ride that."

"Okay, I get a pink horse and you can get a white one." Then he ran ahead.

Eiri caught up to him and pulled him off the horse. He cut off and possible protest by shaking his head and pointing to a seat at the back of the row of horses. Shuichi huffed and sat down upset that he couldn't ride the horse. But all signs of that vanished as he sat next to him and the boy almost immediately started to curled around him. He was careful to sit where he was positioned facing the park side to try to hide his lover. His sunglasses made him seem almost invisible as not many people would really look twice at him sensing his unfriendliness that way. However Shu's hair was distinctive and he hoped this would keep anyone from noticing him too much. With so many kids one look their way could spell disaster if even one recognized him. But he knew the risk when he chose this. He knew he could have chosen that cave ride, what did the boy call it again, oh yeah, The elf and the princess. Though it probably would have provided more cover, a dark creepy tunnel with animatronics showing the story of how an elf met and fell in love with a princess didn't do a thing for him. Though Shu kept saying how it was a lovely but tragic love story.

For the most part the day went off fairly well in Eiri's opinion. Though he still detested roller coasters and amusement parks he had to admit he did have a fairly good time. This happened to be the best with Shu curled around him playing with a couple of the pictures they took. He put them on his cell then sat up and started searching his pockets.

"What are you doing brat?"

Shuichi smiled as he held up his trophies. Eiri's cell and refillable lighter that Tohma had given him for Christmas. Eiri was surprised by such a generous gift. Then he saw Mika had an even fancier one and assumed Tohma got some kind of a major discount buying two.

Eiri watched amused as the boy put a sticker on his cell, then he put one on his lighter. "This way we can both have a remembrance of this day!"

"What do you plan to do with the rest of the pictures?"

"Oh, well there's my backpack and my notebook and …."

And Eiri tuned him out after that.

'Flashback'

Just then the lights flickering and coming back on surprised him. The TV showed that more storms were coming and this was just a brief reprieve. He sighed once again looking out the window remembering how after that ride they went to the boat dock to watch the fireworks and he made the decision to tell the boy about Yuki and how it had led him to leave his little lover to try to find a way to learn what really happened with Yuki. He sometimes wonders what would have happened if his little lover hadn't shown up that day. He's also never figured out quite why the boy was wearing a dog suit or how he had even found him. He may never learn the answers to those questions, but he supposed that there were some questions he was better off never learning the answers too. Like Why did he take that gun? Would he have used it or did he take it just to try to help him remember that night? But he supposed the answers no longer mattered. All this was making him home sick for _his Shuichi, _as the memory of their first night after the boy's first tour came to his mind…

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: This was all Eiri's POV. Shuichi's POV is chapter 3 of Second Chance: Before and After.


	27. Chapter 27

After the weather went off he saw an advertisement for Sheps. An Italian restaurant that he and Shu had went to. The boy had just returned from his first tour.

'Flashback'

"Come on, Yuki, please! We've never gone out!"

"I've told you before, I don't want to spend all night signing autographs and dealing with the stupid paparazzi."

"I know but just this once, please! Maybe if we go early enough we can avoid major crowds. I want to celebrate my tour and us."

"Who says there's an us?"

Shuichi pouted, "Please, Yuki. We never go anywhere! I almost think you're ashamed to be seen with me in public!"

Eiri growled, he didn't want to deal with this. But obviously the boy'd got it in his head that he hated him. "Fine, we'll go."

"Yeah!"

"Promise me, you'll be on your best behavior and try not to draw too much attention to us."

Nodding vigorously Shuichi said, "I will, I promise!"

"Fine let me work for a few more hours then we'll go. Do you think you can handle being quite that long?" Of which Eiri was sure was to be no."

"I will I promise!"

"Fine, get out of here!"

Eiri finished two more chapters of his book and was surprised that the boy hadn't disturbed him at all. So he got up reluctantly to get ready.

"He came out and it seemed that while in America Ryuichi Sakuma made a movie and Shu happened to run across it. Eiri noted the VCR was running so the boy wanted record the movie to watch again and again.

"Ready to go brat?"

Shu had been so into the movie he hadn't heard Eiri come out. "Yuki! You mean we're really going?"

Eiri rolled his eyes, he should have known the boy wouldn't take him seriously. But it was his own fault. "I said we would didn't I? Now put something other than that orange sweater and shorts on and we'll go." Eiri himself felt no need to change as he wore a plain white button up shirt and slack. He just needed to button it up a bit more and tuck it in. As Shuichi was changing he went to the bathroom and washed up and fixed up his clothes better and by the time he returned to the living room Shu had changed into a pair of light brown casual pants a black shirt and a white shirt over it due to the cool weather. After that they put on their shoes and left for dinner.

When they got there the place was pretty full, not what Eiri had wanted but he couldn't turn back now. The boy would never let him hear the end of it otherwise.

So he gave their name and waited to be called. He'd used his real last name, something he didn't like doing but if he'd put Yuki or Eiri or either of Shu's names he feared someone might look up at the name curious and perhaps see through Shu's hat and glasses and his own sunglasses. He preferred a private room, this way they could be at ease and not fear someone noticing them. But those were already booked. But he did tell that he preferred a booth. At least it would be a small way to hide considering how busy the place seemed to be and the lighting wasn't that hot. When they were called Eiri was relieved when in the end no one bothered to look their way except a couple of giggling girls, but they didn't bother them after Eiri glared at them.

Eiri had spotted two women sitting at a table not far from the booth the host had put them at along with menus. Now he had a perfect view of them. One was a red-head and the other Eiri guessed was a bleach blonde.

Once at the table Shu had removed his hat and glasses as had Eiri his glasses.

"I am Jacque, I am your waiter. What can I get for you tonight?"

"I'll have a sprite and Spaghetti."

"Very good, soup or salad?"

"Um what kind of soup?"

The waiter rattled off all kinds of soups. All of which made the boy's head spin.

"Vegetable soup for the boy and I'll have a salad and ranch dressing on the side." Eiri answered for him. He wasn't entirely sure the boy would eat any of the other soups and wouldn't touch salad with a ten foot poll. "I want Chicken Parmigianino with garlic toast."

"Very good and your drink?"

"A glass if white wine." Eiri didn't want to spend a fortune on a bottle. Besides he would be tempted to have more than one glass and though more than one glass wouldn't even come close to making him drunk, he had a high tolerance. But one the cops were cracking down more on people who'd had even one glass. And two he didn't want to be so drunk that they'd have to take a cab home. Just because this was an upscale neighborhood didn't mean something might happen or someone might not take off with his precious Mercedes.

After giving their food and drink order, Shu started in telling Eiri about the tour in a much detail as possible. He started with their boarding the bus to things K, told them to things he saw and things he and Hiro talked about and even when he took bathroom breaks and when he went to get a drink. Eiri was distracted by watching the boy intently. Shu noticed this and squirmed a bit seeing the look in his eyes and stopped talking.

"Yuki, stop that."

Eiri just smiled, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Stop staring at me like that."

Eiri just smiled brighter, "Like what?"

"Like you're going to drag me to the bathroom and have your way with me."

"And what would be so wrong about that?"

"I don't want to do it in the bathroom. Especially before the food arrived, its embarrassing to sit here after that."

Eiri sighed as the boy again started to once again go into even more detail about the tour. Deciding it better to tune him out and find something else to focus on, his eyes landed on the blonde first. He'd noted that both women were dressed in extremely low and high cut dresses.

The blonde wore a halter-top with straps connected to the short cut skirt that it was almost revealing what she didn't have on underneath. And her top was so low it barely held her in. The redhead had on a dress the tied up the front starting just below the navel. It was tied extremely loose and low enough that she too was practically falling out of her dress.

As Eiri continued to look the women over, he started to realize what was missing from his current story. He let his imagination get away from him and started to see how his main character would have his way with these women. Despite the fact the women tried to make sure Eiri was well aware that they had nothing on underneath, Eiri could only see it as more motive for the main character of his story. He started to think of what all he would have done at one time and was mentally starting to fit these women into the perfect models for his character to have his way with.

Eiri was so lost in his daydream it was like the world didn't even exist anymore. He never felt or heard Shu trying to get his attention. He was sure that the longer he watched these women the better odds he'd have at finishing his book in his head. Suddenly he's jolted out of his daydream into reality with these two women one either side of him. As the redhead kissed him and the blonde stroked him he didn't realize that Shu had left. After a minute he pulled away from the redhead and looked around.

"What's wrong hun?"

"I think he's just a little dazed."

"He's probably also wondering why his girlfriend abandoned him."

'Girlfriend?' Eiri tried to make sense of what they were saying when he looked across the table to see Shuichi was gone and it hit that that's who they were referring too. Great, now the boy's going to hate him. With that he pushed a startled redhead out of his way. And got up and went to try to catch up to his little lover.

Eiri was halfway to the door when one of the women hit him from behind with a small low voltage stun gun. Then the other girl came up and got under his arm then jabbed a needle of a small sedative. The redhead then got under his other side and took him into a stall and locked the door then handcuffed him to the clothes hook. This was far from their first rodeo. They'd done this countless times. They had an in with one of the assistant managers and after they seduced him he agreed that on his shift that they'd be able to seduce one or two so as to not arouse too much suspicion or cause too much trouble. The girls would chose their targets carefully and then take all the money they have on them. Then split the money with the assistant manager. Then if they knew the guy they were doing was married or rich they'd try to blackmail him. In this case they didn't recognize him. His license said Uesugi and they didn't watch much TV or read many books or the paper either really and the only magazines they read a fashion.

Eiri started to come too slowly as he felt someone sucking his tongue. He blearily opened his eyes to see the blonde kneel in front of him and opened his pants and pulled his member out and went down on it. Eiri squirmed a bit not really being able to focus a lot on anything other than the blonde. He moaned into the redhead's mouth as she kept sucking his tongue then he came into the blondes mouth. They took all his money and slipped it unknowingly back into his pocket. Then the red head held him up while the blonde uncuffed him. The blonde continued to stroke him, as she him with some smelling salts, she continuing her ministrations on his member and started to kiss his neck and the redhead started kissing the other side.

After a minute or two Eiri came to his senses and desperate to get away from these two psychos. Eire snapped back to his senses completely. He broke free of these women. Muttering several obscenities at them while re-fixing his pants and left, hoping they wouldn't follow him. However he had no such luck. Just as he put the key in the door the redhead moved between him and the car door.

"Where you goin' sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah we aint done with ya yet." With the amount of money Eiri had on him, they pegged him for a rich guy and wanted to find out where he lived and if he wasn't married they might be able to use him for while. If he was maybe they'd be able to get some blackmail material on him.

"You can call me Ice, like iceberg!" the redhead said.

"And you can call me, Deck." The blonde said.

"Sorry ladies but my girlfriend, was actually my boyfriend and…" Just then the sound of thunder was heard, Eiri smirked, "He's scared of thunderstorms. Especially when he's out in them." With that he tried to open the door the redhead still leaning against it, thrust backwards to shut it on him.

"I don't care if you're bi or straight. You got us all hot and bothered in there and we're going to collect our payment." The redhead said.

"And she don't mean money…well not yet at least."

Eiri smirked and said, "Fine, but I'm not about to be seen with you. Meet me at 157 Oka and I'll take you up to my apartment for some fun."

The women smiled, "All right, but you'd better show." The redhead said.

'Heh, right and just what do you plan to do about it if I don't? I never thought I'd see the day when I didn't take them or even fantasize about them.' Eiri sent them to one of the first apartments he'd ever lived in that had been condemned a couple of years back.. He counted on them to not have enough brain power to truly believe he was willing to 'pay up' as they put it and then they truly believed that he'd tell them where he really lived. 'How stupid can you get. If I had truly wanted them I wouldn't have cared if anyone saw, I'd have just taken them back to the apartment.' But Eiri knew from experience that women like that would try to find a way to steal as much of his money as they could from him and rob him blind. Well now that they were gone he set out to find Shuichi.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: To see Shuichi's out fit go here. I'm assuming the kid is Riku but no clue as to the guy behind them.

9-24-10 Well I have heard complaints on this being rushed. I can only hope now that I fixed it that it's not so rushed anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

Shuichi whined cuddling closer snapping Eiri out of his day dream. He sighed remembering that after he found the boy and convinced him he didn't cheat on him and brought him home the boy caught a nasty cold from that. Then to make it up to him after finishing his last book and the boy recovered he was determined to make it up to him by taking him to a restaurant and making things right. But things only got worse. He'd reserved a private room that they'd have all to their selves, but like everything else that didn't go well and afterwards Eiri refused to ever go to a restaurant or public really with the boy again.

All of this only made him even more home sick. As he looked down at Shu, he realized that he might be the same in a lot of ways but he didn't go through all the ups and downs he and his Shu went through. He would try his best to get things the same in this world as his own then he'd see about finding a way back to his Shuichi. That is…if he can.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Meanwhile Tatsuha had found Ryuichi had a major wild side.

"Ryuichi I think we should eat now, then you can play on the slide more later."

Ryu smiled, "Okay but on if Tats agrees to play with us!"

Tatsuha smiled, "Okay."

After dinner and playing on the slide for a few minutes, they left. Well Tatsuha had to drag him out basically, he could see the waiters were getting annoyed and felt they should leave before they got thrown out.

"So where to now." Tatsuha asked.

"I think we should go to a karaoke bar. Kuma knows a good one just off of Oxnard, drive."

"I know the place. I've been there a time or two." They got on his motorcycle and they took off towards the bar.

Once they got there Ryuichi pulled Tatsuha on stage. Together they started singing Shining. But then Ryu really got into it and when he finished he took off his hat and bowed.

"Oh, my god! It's Ryuichi Sakuma!" some girl yells.

"Get them!"

"Let's get out of here!" Tatsuha yelled at Ryu and grabbed his arm and they took off on the run from rabid fans. The stopped in front of Roller Rink to catch their breaths.

"Oh!! Looky Tats, let's go roller skating!! Kuma loves to roller skate!"

Tatsuha had a feeling this was going to be a long night. But he's going to be spending it with his idol so he was going to make the most of what might well be their one and only time together.

However just as the karaoke place Ryuichi got carried away and they once again were on the run from rabid fans!

"Well this is getting interesting." Tatsuha said again trying to catch his breath.

Then Ryuichi spotted a ride at the amusement park. "Let's go to the amusement park! It'll be fun, no no da! See that ride there, Kuma and I have always wanted to ride it!" Ryuichi said, pointing out a ride where 1 to 3 people can be strapped into a big harness wrap and then pulled way up high then released.

Tatsuha went pale. "Um I don't know."

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"Have you ever ridden it before?"

At the Ryuichi pouted. "No, we've always wanted to but neither K nor Tohma will let us. They both kept telling me that its way too dangerous."

"Well if it's something you want to do then let's do it!"

"Yeah!" With that Ryu dragged a reluctant Tatsuha to do it.

Tatsuha hated it but Ryu loved it! But didn't want to do it alone. He claimed Kuma was scared to do it alone. Seeing the green look on Tatsuha's face is what really convinced him not to ask him to ride it again.

This time Tatsuha was able to keep Ryuichi contained at least well enough that they didn't get chased by mobs of fans.

"Let's go in here!" Ryuichi said dragging Tatsuha into a store! "Ooh lookie! I love souvenir shops and all kinds of shops!"

Soon enough Ryu had bought a ton of stuff from practically every store they went to. He seemed obsessed with getting one of almost everything. Poor Tatsuha was left to carry it all! Then they did some random games and surprisingly Ryuichi did very well and won a some small stuffed animals and a couple of large stuffed animals. Tatsuha wanted to put some in storage but Ryuichi wouldn't hear of it! So Ryuichi drug Tatsuha carrying armful loads of souvenirs and stuffed animals he won all over the amusement park. The only respite Tats got was when Ryuichi wanted to watch a show or set all the things down, ride the ride then pick them all up. Ryuichi finally tired out and called for both a car and his limo. The car for his souvenirs and a Limo for him and Tatsuha. He also asked that someone collect Tatsuha's bike. Then he took Tatsuha home with him. Where Tatsuha passed out on the couch.

z-z-z-z

The next day Tatsuha awoke and got the scare of his life. Ryuichi was staring at him just a few inches from his face.

Ryuichi smiled, "Sorry Tats, no no da! Kuma and I were waiting for you to wake up!"

"Sorry I guess I fell asleep last night."

Ryuichi shook his head, "It's okay. You did better than a lot of people. Not everyone can keep up with mine and Kuma's pace. You did great! We had lots of fun! We should defiantly do it again!"

"Really? Um, well yeah, I had fun too."

"Cool! Kuma and I have to go record today. Want to come with?"

Tatsuha laughed nervously, "Uh, well I'd love too but what about Tohma? He wouldn't like my being there."

Ryuichi frowned, "Well then Tohma's a big meanine weenie! Don't worry I won't let him hurt you or kick you out."

Tatsuha didn't say anything but the one thought that ran through his head was 'Lot's of luck on that one.'

"Besides, I'm only doing vocals today. Tohma probably wont even be there. And if Noriko shows I'll make sure she knows your being there's a secret."

Tatsuha wanted to go but was still nervous, "Well if you're sure, but if Tohma finds out…"

"You let me handle Tohma. Don't worry I'll protect you."

With that agreement they went to the studio.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

The next morning Eiri woke up and realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch. The blanket that had been around Shuichi last night was now around him. He was going to try to get the boy to tell him what all happened between him and Tohma. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to tell him. So, he either had to wait and try to drag it out of the boy later or go straight to the source. One way or the other he was going to find out. So with a deep sigh he realized that this was going to require another trip down to NG and have a face to face with him.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know Shinning is the song Ryuichi sings at the end of the OVA.

Sorry the chapters a bit short I'll make it up to ya in the next chapter.

I appreciate everyone's help on places to go and things to do for Ryu and Tats. Someone said that when running from rabid fans that they go to Eiri & Shu's place. You forget their not living together yet, and Eiri's currently at Shu's.

Someone suggested Bungee Jumping. Well that's all well and good but I don't know much about it except they tie it to your ankles and Ryu's a performer so that wouldn't be good. The ride mentioned here is at Six Flag over Texas. I've never ridden it as its 35 for 1 and like 25 for 3. Why cheaper with more beats me. I've never asked since I don't plan to waste the money.

As for my Music Video it's not finished yet, but I'll let ya know when it is. It will go up on its like youtube only better. You can even download any video you see or if it's marked as series all the episodes that person has!

I realize the flash back didn't continue and was even cut short. I decided to change it from a long flashback to a short one and make the flashback all Eiri's POV and the whole flashback with both points of view (POV) and it will extend to what happened after that. To tell why Shu said in the beginning that Eiri refused to go out in public with him. That is currently up. See my profile for the new story that contains the new full and revised flashback.


	29. Chapter 29

Eiri stormed into Tohma's office followed by Tohma's secretary.

Tohma waved her off. "It's all right Ana, Eiri is always welcome."

The secretary was a little weary. This was the second time he'd allowed this, but he was the boss so she had to trust the president knew what he was doing and retuned to her desk.

"So what brings you here, Eiri?"

"You look ready to leave, I'm not interrupting something am I?"

Tohma smiled, "Not at all. I was on my way to lunch with Mika. However I was going to be extra early anyway."

"I thought you two weren't getting along?"

"Well since our dinner the other night, Mika's been more receptive. I'm not sure why, but I for one am not going to question her change of heart. She was the one who approached me about taking you and Shindo to lunch the other day. Then after you left, she must have seen something cause after you left we talked for a while. Then she's agreed to allow me to move back in on the condition that we start seeing a marriage councilor. We're working slowly starting with lunch today."

"Good."

"So, what can I do for you today?"

"What did you say to upset Shuichi last night?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"If he had you're face would probably have met my fist when I walked in."

"I see, so the two of you aren't that close yet."

"Are you trying to imply something by that, Tohma?"

Tohma smiled, "Not at all Eiri, I'm simply surprised that's all."

"I ask again, what did you two talk about?"

Tohma sighed, "Mika was hoping that if I offered Shindo a recording contract on the stipulation that he left you that he'd take it. Then you'd come to your senses and return to Ayaka."

"And just how did she plan to make me do that? You knew I was only staying with her till I found a way out of it."

"I have told her that, but she's a lot like Ayaka and they believed you loved her."

"What was Shu's answer?"

"He never gave me one. But since he wrapped himself around you and left with you, I took that as a no."

Eiri growled, "How dare you take advantage of him like that! How would you have liked it if the person who found you and Nittle Grasper in the run-down club and gave you your shot, had said that the conditions of it were that you were required to say and do what they wanted. Which mean you would have had to not only break up with Mika but never have contact with her or me again! The same goes for that insane singer and his rabbit being forced apart. That female keyboardist of yours, she'd been forbidden to marry the guy she's married to now. You would all be assigned someone with whom you'd have to marry."

"Ah, but that never happened."

Eiri glared at him, "No, but if they had what would you have done?"

Tohma blinked, but before he could answer his intercom went off. "Yes, Ana?"

-"Sir, a Shuichi Shindo is here to see you."-

At that Eiri moved into the dark corner of the room. Tohma understood that Eiri didn't want Shuichi to know he was here just yet.

"Send him in."

Shuichi was extremely nervous as he came in and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Please come in Shindo. What can I do for you?"

Shuichi moved closer to the desk his eyes never leaving the floor. "I-I wanted to talk to you about you're offer. I-I've been feeling guilty about not answering you. I've done a lot of thinking about it."

"Then please have a seat and let's discuss this."

"I can't, I can't stay long, I'm on my lunch break."

"Well did you come to a decision?"

Shuichi sighed, "Yes, I thought long and hard over this. I left this morning without saying goodbye to Eiri and I've felt guilty about it all day. I thought about what taking this deal would mean and thought I'm sure being a rock star would keep me busy. But at the end of the day no matter how big or small my apartment may be, it'd be cold and lonely. I never realized how cold and lonely a place could be till after I met Eiri."

"I see if Eiri the only reason?"

Shuichi shook his head, "No, you said you didn't even remember hearing me sing or seeing me perform. Why would you offer me this is you don't even remember me? I could be the worst singer in the world!"

"Shindo, I would have never have come to even one of your performances if one of my scouts hadn't assured me that you had talent."

"Scouts?"

"Scouts seek out new talent. They know talent and if they feel your talented they ask me to review your performance."

"Then why didn't you ever want me?"

"I deal in marketability."

"Marketability?"

"How well the public in general will accept you? It was my personal opinion that you wouldn't be well received. But after doing some investigating into your popularity at that bar or yours I can see I was wrong. My rejecting you then had nothing to do with whether or not you had talent."

"So why now? Why don't you want me to stay with Eiri?"

"His sister and I didn't feel you were good enough for him. Not to mention he was married."

"Oh, I see. I do appreciate the offer and I'd love to take you up on it, but without the condition of losing Eiri. I am sorry you don't approve of me but…" Then he looked Tohma right in the eye and said, "But I love Eiri! I'm not giving him up without a fight!" He had a fiery passion that Tohma hadn't seen in a long time from anyone.

Eiri couldn't help but smiled. He was proud of the kid for standing up to Tohma. At that he stepped out of the shadows and said, "Good, because I got a call from the real estate agent. We go the building."

Shuichi blinked, "E-Eiri? What are you doing here?"

"Eiri was coming to ask me to lunch, but I had plans and it seems I'm going to be late."

"Oh."

"Eiri, would you and Shindo like to join us?"

Eiri shook his head, "No, I'll take Shu back to work then I'll go home and do some work myself."

"Before I forget here you go Shindo." Tohma said handing Shu a big vanilla envelope.

Shuichi frowned, "What is it?"

Tohma smiled, "I'd advise letting Eiri and his lawyer look it over before you agree to sign anything."

Shuichi frowned confused, "I don't understand."

Eiri shook his head, "Idiot, he's offering you, your recording contract."

Shuichi looked up him surprised, "What? Really!" Eiri nodded and Shu ran over and threw his arms around Eiri's neck and kissed him soundly. Then pulled back and looked at Tohma remembering something and moved his arms around Eiri's waist and tighten his grip, "But what about Eiri?"

Tohma stood and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Take good care of him."

Shuichi was surprised and thrilled, "You mean it?"

"Of course, now if you'll both excuse me I don't want to be late for my lunch date with Mika." Tohma said leaving.

"Let's go kid. Don't need you losing your job till you've officially signed on with NG. Besides we have a home to furnish."

Shuichi turned to him, "You mean we really got the place?"

Eiri held up a key, "It's yours, it's official."

Shuichi took the key and squeezed Eiri tightly. "I can't wait till we can officially move in!"

Eiri smiled and leaned close to the boy's ear, "I can think of a way to break in our new place."

Shuichi shivered and blushed, "Um, I…I guess so."

Eiri nipped the boy's ear. Shuichi yelped blushing even deeper. Eiri just chuckled and pulled the boy with him and took him back to work.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I couldn't understand what the problem with the chapters was but I saw it today and I wrote to them and I'm hoping this means everything is working again. For those interested Chapter 26 has been modified to reflect only Eiri's POV and a few minor changes and Shuichi's point of view will be in SC: Before and After.

Now on the off chance this site decides to show its tail on us again by hiding chapters and things, or anyone who may be having technicaly dificulties with the site. The stories have been uploaded to a new site and are available to you there as well. See my profile for links to it. I will try my best to keep it as up to date as this.


	30. Chapter 30

Tatsuha was nervous as hell, jumping at every noise. As they walked to the door in the parking garage where Ryu's driver let them off, a guard stopped him.

"Authorized Personal only."

"Kazu, he's cool! He's with me, no, no, da!"

The guard simply shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Sakuma but my orders are no unauthorized personnel beyond this point."

Before Ryu could argue more the door opened and out walked Tohma. Seeing Ryuichi with Tatsuha trying to hide behind him said, "Is there a problem here?"

Seeing Tohma walk out Tatsuha had quickly hid behind Ryuichi.

"Mr. Sakuma wants to take that young man inside. I was explaining to him that my orders are no unauthorized personnel was allowed beyond this point. I was just about to suggest he go through the front and try to get a visitors pass for him."

"That will take _forever_! They ask like a kazillion questions."

Tohma raised an eyebrow, "How do you know what it takes to get a pass?"

"Well Kuma and I were waiting in the waiting room for our driver. He was late. He called and said that Pinky had to go to the doctor."

"Pinky?" Tohma asked.

"Uh huh, that's the name of my pink limo."

Tohma shook his head. He had heard of Pinky before but he never thought to ask before today who exactly that was. Now he kinda wished he hadn't.

"Anyway we had to wait till Blacky showed up." No one bothered to ask as they assumed he'd named all his vehicles. "Someone was wanting to visit someone and the secretary kept ask question after question it made my head spin."

Tohma sighed then leveled his eyes on Tatsuha who was still fruitlessly hiding behind Ryuichi. "So Tatsuha, how exactly did you and Ryuichi meet? I'd have thought Sheps to be out of your price range."

"Uh well Eiri invited me to dinner with you and Mika. He didn't say why, he just said I'd be getting a free meal at an expensive restaurant and I should be thankful. So here I am." Actually that was a partial lie. Eiri had told him that Ryuichi Sakuma would be joining then and this would be his best chance to meet him. He couldn't believe his luck or that Eiri was offering him this chance. He was happy he was in town and was stunned when he spotted Ryuichi standing around outside. He was scared that they wouldn't hit it off but he gathered his courage and talked to him anyway.

"So it was just a coincidence that you happened to know the exact restaurant we went to and see Ryuichi there?"

"Uh, yeah, he was just standing there trying to decide whether or not to go in."

"I didn't! Tohma should know I don't like fancy restaurants like that. They're too stuffy! Hey, that reminds me, you never answered my question of why you never told me that Ms. Mika had another brother."

"Because he's a fan boy! I know how much you hate those types of people hanging off you."

Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha, "Is that true Tats?"

Tatsuha smiled and said, "Yeah, Sakuma it is. I've been a huge fan of yours for years."

Ryuichi tisked, "I told you its Ryu!" Then he turned to Tohma and said, "He may be a fan boy but we're friends now. You should have let me decide if we could have been friends."

Before Tohma could retaliate his cell phone went off. "I'm sorry Mika, I tried to get their earlier, but then Eiri showed up and… no I'll tell you about it when I get there." How was he going to tell her about what he and Eiri discussed and about Shindo's decision. Not to mention the fact that Eiri officially bought that loft they'd found him in and left with the boy. "Oh I was on my way to see you when I ran in to Ryuichi and Tatsuha in the parking lot."

"I was right Tohma is a big meanie, we could have been having fun all this time!"

Tatsuha smiled, "Don't fret it Sak-I mean Ryu. Tohma was just looking after you and I can guess he was scared I'd hurt you or something."

"Yeah, still no excuse."

"Mika wants you both to come to lunch."

Tatsuha paled this didn't bode well.

Ryuichi however saw no problem, "Okay, I was going to take Tats and get something to eat after the recording session. But this is better! I'll work better on a full stomach."

"We'll be there soon, Mika."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After talking for a bit more at the restaurant Hiro took Ayaka home and they agreed to meet up the next day for lunch.

"I'm happy you were able to make time for lunch Hiro." Ayaka said.

"It was no trouble at all. The doctor took off to play some golf, so there Wasn't any real reason for me to stay. I don't license to practice medicine on my own yet. I'm just an intern. Besides I wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with you if there was any other choice." Hiro told her.

Ayaka blushed, "Eiri never wanted to spend time together. Your friend must be special since all Eiri seems to want to do is spend time with him. I can't say that I've ever seen him so happy. When he heard your friend call out he practically ran to be by his side. Then when your friend wrapped himself around Eiri, me he would have pushed away, but not him. No him he wrapped his arm around him and held him close. He never not even at our wedding did that with me. He did the one dance with me at our wedding because it traditional but that was it." Ayaka sighed, "When we had sex which those times were few and far between, immediately afterward he'd get up and take a shower. Then he'd usually go straight to work without a word, it didn't matter whether or not he had a deadline to meet. I can count on one hand the number of times he came back and slept in the same bed next to me. Usually if he didn't bring his laptop to work on back to our apartment he'd just go back to his. Well that's what he told me, now how many women he did in between then I can't even begin to guess. He'd occasionally allow me to hug or kiss him but cuddling almost never happened."

"He was never affectionate at all and yet you stayed that long?"

"You know, now hearing Eiri claim that the only reason he married me was so that he didn't have to take over his father's temple a few things make sense now."

"That was his reason for marrying you?"

"I didn't know that till now."

"So what kinds of things make sense now?"

"Huh, oh um well I told you he was never affectionate, but actually there were times it was like I was living one of his romance books."

"Really? What made him suddenly affectionate?"

"That's the thing, I didn't put it together till now. But whenever my parents were around he was more considerate and caring, but when his father was around I literally felt like I was in one of Eiri's books he was so nice and kind and we'd cuddle together and slept together at night. But that was only when we were at the temple in Kyoto the minute were out of site of the temple he'd go back to his normal grouchy couldn't care less about me attitude. Those were the only times I ever thought he might love me."

"I think that should have been your first clue. He never did this stuff unless his father or your parents were around. Didn't you ever question why he did it?"

"The first time, yes. I asked why he couldn't be that loving at him. He told me that when we were at home he didn't have to pretend to be someone he's not."

"He told you this and yet you still thought he loved you?"

"Well I guess you could say I was a love sick idiot. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. He never came right out and said I hate you but he never said I love or like you either."

Hiro couldn't believe it either. She spent two years with a man you practically at every turn showed her how much he hated her and yet she still loved him and wanted to be with him. He wasn't sure how he could break her of this delusion but he was determined to try!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry I've been in a lazy mood lately. Haven't done much of anything. I'll try to get more out soon.


	31. Chapter 31

"Well look I'll make sure all the limited romance that Yuki showed to you, I will show to you full time. You deserve to be with someone who will do all that romance stuff and more all the time not just when it's convenient." Hiro said.

"Thank you. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, ask anything you like."

"How do you and your friend know each other? I mean no offence but you don't exactly seem all that close."

Hiro sighed, "No, offence taken. We met in high school. Some people claimed that our high school was haunted cause they'd hear keyboards and on occasion singing, but everyone claimed that someone died in a fire that destroyed part of the school years ago but the school didn't want to spend the money to fix it, so they just blocked off that whole wing. Though I'd never heard of anyone dieing in the fire it's rumored that someone did die and that the person was like a siren, the kind that supposedly would sing out and lead sailors to their doom. People kept saying that this ghost was a fire siren and wanting company. Well I happened to hear the keyboard one day and at lunch I went to check it out. It had been condemned due to a fire but from what I heard and saw most of the damage looked smoke related. Well I guess it was stupid to check it out but I did. What I found was a pink hair boy playing a keyboard and singing. He was afraid of me at first and laughed when I accused him of being a fire ghost. He was afraid I'd tell but I had no intention of telling. I did ask why he was there and he said there was no point to going there were no music classes and he was flunking anyway. He only went to a few of his classes then would ditch others and come here to play, as his parents had forbidden it till he brought his grades up. I offered to help him with his school work if he'd let me play with him."

"You play an instrument?"

"Yeah the guitar. So that's where it began, I helped him bring his grades up some and a surprise to me to learn we even shared a couple of classes together and so we started sitting near each other and he'd usually copy most of my paper. I asked once why not all? He said then the teacher and his parents would expect excellent grades like that all the time. So I maintained a straight A average and he managed to bring his grades up to a C and in a few classes, mostly the ones we shared a B. Then we decided that we should start a band. So Bad Luck got its start."

"Well what happened to drive you apart? You seemed so close?"

"We were like brothers. He was actually a lot more of a brother to me than my own."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, Yuji he's currently trying to become an actor. Anyway we did good in the band played gigs and everything. Though my parents hated it as they wanted me to focus on school so I could get into medical school. But I didn't care, we had dreams of making it to the big time! But after high school no one bothered to listen to our demo and then Tohma Seguchi showed up and though Shu did everything to get Seguchi to give us a shot. I mean he did everything short of getting on his hands and knees and would have done that if he'd thought it'd help. But Seguchi said we weren't ready and walked away. Shu didn't give up easily but in the end his decision remained the same. He wouldn't sign us. So I gave up and gave into my parents pressure and started medical school. It was shortly after that that we drifted apart. I hated it but Shu wanted to continue music and I wanted to focus on starting my medical career."

Ayaka touched his face, "I couldn't tell with Eiri he was too good at hiding his emotions. But I can see it in you. Though you've talked a lot about you medical career and the doctor you work for your not happy. We you talked about meeting Shuichi and being in the band I heard more excitement and emotion in your voice and on your face than I ever have with anything concerning your medical career."

"I enjoy it, some. But it pains me when I know that's what drove us apart."

"Do you ever regret not staying with Shuichi and working harder to get your music career off the ground?"

"Sometimes yes, other times I think I made the right choice. But I don't know, maybe had we tried harder worked more we could have made it someday."

"Maybe it's not too late!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Meanwhile at work Shu had given his two week notice as till he officially starts making money as a rock star he's going to just stay working at the bar and at NG.

"Hey Shindo, I heard a rumor that you were quitting." Tri one of Shu's coworkers asked.

"Um, yeah I am." Shu said.

"What? But you just left without warning not long ago and the boss forgave you!"

"Yeah and I appreciated it as at the time I needed the job."

"And now you don't?"

Shu shook his head no.

"I don't understand. Does this have something to do with your boyfriend?"

"Um yes and no. Eiri helped me get a recording contract from NG studios, so until the band is completely off the ground and I start making something and they find a new replacement I'm going to only be working for the Lucky Star bar."

"So I was right! I told the others that you worked there but I could never get close enough to the stage to confirm it was you and no one here believed me."

"Yeah, I've been working there almost as long as I have here. But I can't and don't want to try to hold down three jobs. One has to go and I'd rather be on stage than working here. No offence this jobs okay but the stage is where I always want to be!"

"Well I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks!" 'So do I. But if I don't find a band soon I'll end up a solo act but even Ryuichi didn't start out as a solo and I want to be like Nittle Grasper! But things have been a bit strained since Kyo and Eiri's showdown and I'm not sure that it would be good to start a career with someone whose prevented you from ever finding love before and is in love with you and currently on limited speaking terms with would be the best choice for a permanent band mate to try to go pro with. Caliban is only 17 has hasn't really shown much interest in doing anything in the way of music other than play and have fun at the bar.'

The rest of the day with by smoothly enough but he'd have to ask Akira when he got to work if he was interested, otherwise he'd have to hope Seguchi has a plan. He wished he could go ask Hiro, but he felt that he was too busy and deep into his medical career to be bothered by this. He'd made that choice and Shu was willing to accept it.


	32. Chapter 32

Hiro stared at her, "What do mean, maybe its not too late? Ayaka, this is my future. Someday I'll be a great doctor and my parents will be proud and…"

"And you'll end up just like me, miserable, alone and regretting never taking the chance. I knew there was something more to Eiri's agreement to marry me. There were more papers on the table than just those for the marriage. But I deluded myself into thinking they were nothing important. Even after Eiri signed them and said 'It's done, I'm leaving.' I wanted to believe it was just he had a deadline. He only returned and kissed me after his father very loudly cleared his throat. I again deluded myself into believing there was passion behind that kiss."

"And now?"

"Now, looking back I realize that the kiss felt more like a forced kiss. No passion at all just a lip-lock kiss. He never pretended to care about me around Mika, or the press or anyone else no matter what Mika threatened."

"I can't believe you stayed with him knowing he cheated on you and didn't care about him for almost 2 years."

"I talked with Mika several times early on and she kept assuring me that Eiri just didn't like to express emotion. That he did it in front of their father and my parents to impress them. Though now I think that perhaps my parents knew the real reason Eiri married me and that's why he was that nice in front of them. I can't stand by and watch someone else make the same mistakes I did! Say Shuichi makes it, leaving you behind, what will you tell your children? I had the chance to be up there with him, I wish I was up there but I made the mistake of listening to my parents and other people and let them dictate my life!"

"Whoa you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. We barely know each other and you're already talking about children."

"Sorry, I always had dreams of having children someday."

"Let me guess he forced you to take birth control."

Ayaka shook her head, "No, he never forced me just instead on it, telling me and anyone who asked that we we're ready to have kids. But he never took the chance or trusted I was taking them as he always no exception wore a condom. I think he feared I'd end up pregnant and then he really be stuck with me."

"Well you're still young maybe you can still have children someday."

"Thank you." Then she stood up and kissed him and said, "I won't let you get left behind." Then left leaving a very confused Hiro behind.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Tatsuha wasn't looking forward to lunch. He'd hoped that when Ryuichi said that they probably wouldn't see Tohma at all was true. But he knew his luck wasn't that good. Now on top of Tohma he was going to be subjected to his sister.

They had just given they food and drink order when Mika looked at Tatsuha, "So, what did you two do yesterday?"

Tatsuha knew what his sister was implying, but before he could say anything Ryuichi, clueless at to what Mika was implying spoke up.

"We had lots of fun! We went to a karaoke bar, but I got carried away and recognized and we had to run, then we went roller-skating again I got carried away and we ran, then we went to the amusement park it was loads of fun! Tats was so sweet he was able to keep up with me and carried all my souvenirs and stuffed animals I won!"

"Really, so I suppose after that you went back to your place?" Mika asked.

Tatsuha was fuming that Mika thought he'd take advantage of Ryuichi! Ryuichi though was still clueless.

"Well we sorta had too." Ryuichi said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Tohma asked.

"Well we took Tats' bike to the karaoke bar but we had to leave in a hurry or be caught by rabid fan girls so we had to leave it behind. Oh but when we left the amusement park I made sure someone went to go get it. I just took Tats' back to my place."

Mika glared at Tatsuha, "Next I suppose you'll tell me you just had an innocent night together."

Tatsuha looked down embarrassed and said, "Actually trying to keep up with Sakuma…"

"Tsk, I told you to call me Ryu!"

Tatsuha laughed, "Sorry, Ryu. Um trying to keep up with him was more exhausting that I thought it'd be. So by the time we got back to his place I passed out on the couch."

Mika blinked then glared at him. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that!"

"Yeas I too find it a touch hard to believe." Tohma said.

"Neh but its true. Though I scared him when I went to wake him up." Ryuichi said.

"Who wouldn't be scared, when you wake up to find someone two feet in front of your face staring at you."

"You honestly want us to believe nothing happened." Mika said.

Tatsuha shrugged, "Believe me or don't that's what happened."

"If you don't believe us you can my driver Ace. He picked us up and brought up my things from the car and saw Tatsuha asleep on the couch."

Well Mika and Tohma still weren't sure but soon after their food arrived and between mouthfuls Ryuichi started to tell them in much more detail about their time together and before it was over they believed nothing happened between them. Much to Tatsuha's dismay.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri went to their new place to make sure the painters didn't sure anything up. He was lucky the closing went so smoothly. But since he was paying cash there weren't quite as many papers as there normally was when going through a bank. Though his getting the money from the bank was a bit more of a hassle as they really didn't want to part with that much in cash. But he told them he had to have cash as he was buying a home and the homeowners were leaving the country. They hated it he could tell but they finally agreed to give it to him. Gee who would think he was holding money? Let's see he walked in with a briefcase and planned to walk out the same way. If the bank hadn't made such a fuss and insisted he get an escort out he seriously doubted anyone would look twice. After that he practically had to drive all over town and park in parking structures just to make sure no one followed him to the closing. Once he was sure and had the money he went to closing and got the keys then headed to NG to have it out with Tohma. He hadn't expected Shu to show up but was happy he did.


	33. Chapter 33

Ayaka pounded on Eiri's door and was surprised when he came up behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eiri, I didn't expect…I mean I thought…"

"I ask again, what are you doing here? Anything you have to say you can say to my lawyer, I'm sure you know her number. "

"I just got back from finishing the paperwork. It's done, the divorce is finalized."

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?"

"No I…I wanted to talk to you about Hiro."

Eiri raised and eyebrow, "So you two not getting along or something?"

"What? Oh no we're getting along wonderfully."

"So what, you come to gloat or something?"

"I wanted to discuss Bad Luck with you."

That got Eiri's attention. He moved to unlock the door and left it open giving her the impression that it was as close to an invite as she was going to get.

She came in and shut the door and Eiri stretched out on the couch popping his feet on the table and lighting a cigarette. "What did you want to discuss?"

"I want us to go to Tohma together and convince him to give Bad Luck a chance!"

"I thought Hiro was happy being a doctor."

"I always tried to read your emotions but I never could. But I can with Hiro. He likes being a doctor but he loved being in the band. I believe he still misses it and would give up his doctor career if he thought he could make it as a musician."

"You sure this isn't his thoughts and not yours."

"No, when I asked he said that there are times he wished he'd stayed with Shindo and tried to make it work. Please Eiri help me!"

'Well Shu's contract is still with my lawyer at the moment having to have it rewritten as Tohma conveniently forgot to give him the ones without the clause that Shu leave me. I suppose it wouldn't take much to throw in Hiro has to be a part of the band too.'

"Why should I help you?"

'Of course that doesn't mean I have to help her."

"What? But I'd have thought you'd want to make Shindo happy."

Eiri glared at her, 'Now she's crossed the line accusing me of not having Shu best interest at heart!' "What makes you think Shuichi would even still be interested in playing with him?" Though Eiri suspected the boy would just at the chance there was no need to let Ayaka know that. "After all maybe Shuichi already has a band, which I'm sure Mika has already told you all about by now." Suspecting that between her and Hiro, Ayaka probably knew a lot about Shu.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that. You're probably right."

"Good, now you can get out!"

"No, I-I want to talk with Shindo anyway."

"Why? I just told you…"

"I know but I'm sure once I talk with him he'll help me convince Hiro and then we can all make a stand together and with a little help from Mika we'll go to his office and demand him give them a shot."

"Why not run along and discuss this with Mika first. Besides Tohma would never accept them after that."

"I'm sure he'd understand, but you're right I should discuss this with Mika as well."

"You go do that." Eiri said pushing her towards the door.

"But, Shindo…"

"Won't be returning here and if he does it won't be till way late."

"Oh." Ayaka said and left to talk to Mika.

Eiri sighed happy she was gone. He knew he'd probably catch hell from her late after Mika tells her that Tohma already gave Shu his recording contract. But he'd worry about that later. For now he'd enjoy the peace and quite and try to get some work done.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Hiro decided to just skip classes today. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. His professors and parents keep harping on him over it. But he couldn't help it. He likes Doctor Solomon a lot and doesn't care that he's only had one year give or take of medical school. Though his parents led the doctor on to believe it's more like two years. But the doctor didn't seem to care. So Hiro had stopped trying to find ways to tell him. He knew if he continued to skip the next thing that will happen is he'll find himself in the deans office along with his parents listening to them all give him a lecture about responsibility and how he'll never make a great doctor if he doesn't study. He never did this in high school and often scolded Shu when he did it. Maybe, maybe Ayaka was right. Could that be why he seems to have lost interest lately. He never really thought about what to be when he grew up as his parents would tell him time and time again that he was going to be a doctor. But that did change after he met Shu. Perhaps that's the real reason his parents seemed to hate Shu so much. He decided to just head over to CD World. Maybe it'll be a slow day and Shu can talk for a while.

He walked in and just as he hoped the place was dead. He walked over to the guy at the register who looked bored stiff.

"Um excuse me."

"Welcome to CD World, How can I help you?" The boy stated in a dull rehearsed voice.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Someone or something?"

"Someone he has pink hair and his name…"

Before Hiro could finish them guy sat up a little and yelled, "Hey Mike, I'm sending someone back there. Let them in will ya."

"Why?"

"He's here to see Shindo."

"Fine send him back."

Hiro found this odd but went where indicated. When he got to the break room he found Shu sleeping and was debating with himself on whether or not to wake him.


	34. Chapter 34

Hiro was still debating on whether to just leave Shu to sleep or if he should wake him. When the option was taken from him when Shu's cell went off.

Shu yawned and stretched out before answering the phone. "Hello?" Listens to the phone, "Oh, hello Ms. Natsumi."

"No, I haven't asked yet. I'm not sure anymore I mean sure before I would have jumped and asked without hesitation, but now…now that I have my chance to be a rock star I'm not sure anymore."

Hiro frowned, 'Wait, what does he mean by that? Could that man that Mr. Yuki told Shu to go with, have been Tohma Seguchi, I thought I was wrong, the outside lighting wasn't bad but it wasn't great and he was wearing a hat. But I guess that makes sense that they'd meet considering Yuki's relationship towards them. But why didn't Shu tell me he got a contract. Maybe he didn't want to hurt my feelings or think he was trying to force me to join him.' Then Shu's conversation caught his attention.

"I'll ask but I don't think he'd be interested. I could be wrong but just some things he's said have made me think he wouldn't interested."

'Could he be talking about me?'

"No, no way am I asking him!" Shuichi said almost in anger.

That surprised Hiro. 'Does he really not want me to play with him?'

"Um, well…" Shu sighed, "No, I don't know anyone else."

"Well yeah I know Sakama was solo for a time, but I've always dreamed of being just like Nittle Grasper!"

"Yeah you're right, It's just a dream."

"Well Mr. Seguchi did offer that if I wanted a band he would see what he could do, but I'm not sure I want to do that. I mean if he picks another band to throw me into, what if they hate me or…"

"But I wouldn't want to cause trouble!"

"Sorry. Oh um salary? I don't know. It's not listed?"

"I see, well I think you should call and talk to Eiri over this. Anything I say will probably be too high or too low or both and no matter what I chose I think Eiri would yell at me if I didn't at least ask him."

"Okay, yeah, bye." Shu said hanging up.

"So who was that?" Hiro asked.

Shu squeaked and jumped, "Hiro! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Hiro just smiled, "Sorry, I thought you saw me."

"No, I didn't. So what are doing here?"

"I had some free time, so I thought I'd drop by to see you."

"Really, thanks! It's been so dead here all morning!"

"So who was that on the phone?" Hiro asked again.

"Huh, oh that was Eiri's lawyer."

"Lawyer?"

"Oh, um yeah. Tohma Seguchi's offered me a recoding contract."

"Really, that's great Shu." Hiro said trying to put as much feeling into it as he could.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd ever be doing it alone. I mean I always had you and we were going to make it together. Then I lost you."

"Hey you didn't loose me and what about that new band you told me about?"

"Caliban hasn't ever shown an interest in the band going any further than it is now. I overheard him and his parents discussing college and I don't he's going to major in music."

"Caliban plays…"

"Guitar, like you."

"Oh." Hiro said slightly relived at that. Maybe this was a sign that Ayaka was right and he and Shu were meant to be together! That their band should return from the dead! "So what about the other one Kyo wasn't it?"

"Yeah, he's not going to be happy when he hears about the recoding contract and he's not invited."

That caught Hiro's attention. 'So he wasn't talking about me after all!' "Why?"

"I found out he's had a crush on me for a long time and that he's been driving anyone who was nice to me away. He even tried to do it with Eiri!"

"Yeah, from what I've heard about him, I bet that didn't go over well."

Shu shook his head, "It didn't. If Caliban and I hadn't shown up when we did I think they might have actually I don't know, I don't like to think they'd have fought but who knows."

"So, what are you going to be a solo act?"

Shu sighed, "It's either that or let Seguchi pair me up with someone else."

Before Hiro could say anything one of Shu's coworkers stuck his head in the door. "Hey Shindo, the place has started to pick up break times over."

"Oh right I'll be right there!" Then he turned back to Hiro, "Hey don't you have college or doctor stuff to do today?"

"Nah, I'm blowing it off!"

"Really!"

"Yeah, say mind if I stick around I got nothin' better to do and I'd like to hear your band play."

"Of course you can!" Shu said hugging him. "It'll be great!" Then he left to get back to work. Hiro decided to watch TV while he decided on whether he really wants to take the chance and follow Shu or continue with trying to become a doctor.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: So what do you say? Should Hiro ask now or wait to hear Akira's decision? What do you think Kyo going to think about this?


	35. Chapter 35

CD World's business went from super slow to slightly busy to totally dead. Finally their boss told several including Shu that they could leave early. He and Hiro went back to Shu's place and Shu changed for the bar then they went to grab some lunch and do a little shopping. By the time they finished Shu figured they be either right on time or slightly late and for him slightly late is better than the normal way late. Mostly cause Hiro like Eiri had a thing about being somewhere right on time.

Shuichi was nervous about asking Akira. He found him in the break room.

"Um, Caliban can I talk to you a minute."

'Great he's probably going ask me more about Kyo's feeling towards him.' Akira smiled, "Sure Shindo, what can I do for you?"

"Well…I'm not exactly sure how to say this." Shu said nervously twiddling his fingers.

Akira frowned but still worried this was about Kyo so he decided to just bite the bullet, "Look Shindo if this is about Kyo…"

Shuichi's head shot up, "What? No, no, this has nothing to do with him."

"Oh then does it have to do with him?" Akira asked pointing to Hiro.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, This is Hiroshi Nakano. My best friend."

"Ah yes, the doctor. I've heard a lot about you."

Just then Kyo walked up to the door and stopped hearing voices. One of which he didn't recognize and decided to listen.

"All good I hope." Hiro asked with a smile.

"Oh well you know Shindo."

Hiro laughed and said, "Yea, that's why I asked."

"Hiro!"

"So, Shindo you said you had something to ask me?"

"Um well you know that we were once in a band and we tried to get signed to NG once right."

"Yes, I remember you're telling me about it, why?"

"Well it turns out that Eiri's brother-in-law is Tohma Seguchi."

"The Tohma Seguchi of Nittle Grasper?"

"Yep, the same one! Believe me I was just as shocked."

"So, what did he give you a recording contract or something?" Akira said with a small laugh.

Shu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Um, yeah actually he did."

Akira blinked, "You're kidding, tell me your kidding."

Shu shook his head, "I want you to be a part of my band."

"I-I'm sorry Shindo. . I mean I love music and I love to play in the band but I just don't really think I'm cut out for a career as a musician. Believe it or not I've always dreamed of being a lawyer."

"Oh I see."

'This has to be a sign. This person had my position and now he's saying he doesn't want it!'

"I'm sorry, but for me the band is just for fun. If it weren't for the fact my folks own this bar I probably wouldn't even be in the band."

"Oh, well I bet you'll be a great lawyer someday."

"Hey thanks and I am sorry."

Shuichi shook his head, "It's alright I understand."

"So, does this mean you're leaving the band?"

"Not right away, no. I gave my two-week notice at CD World, so that during the day I could concentrate at the studio. But until I actually start making money I plan to stay here, but yeah, you'll have to find a replacement soon."

"Don't worry about it, we'll find someone, somehow. We had lots of people come and go before you showed up, heck our previous singer wasn't half as good as you. I was surprised you hadn't been snatched up sooner. You've really talented."

Shuichi blushed, "Thanks."

"So, what about Kyo, what did he say?"

"I haven't asked him yet."

"You're not sure you want to after learning what he did right?"

Shu just nodded.

Just then Kyo bust in, "I get it now!"

Shu turned in shock, "Kyo."

"You were only using that Eiri guy to get record deal. Now you're dropping him for him!" Pointing an accusing finger at Hiro. "I knew you couldn't be serious about him! You were using him to get the deal and you knew about my feelings all along and just waited for the right person to come along and flaunt them in my face to make me jealous! You've snub me all this time and now you're flaunting you're new boyfriend in my face. Now you're saying you only want Akira for your band and not me!"

Shuichi and Akira blinked in surprise. Then what he said hit Shuichi.

"How dare you! After I finally forced Eiri to tell me what happened between the two of you and making me see what I failed to notice all this time, you stand there and accuse me of cheating on and using Eiri! I would never!"

"Funny seeing as how after you went to all the trouble of introducing us the other day, later that night I just saw him with someone else at the amusement park. He thought dying his hair black would fool people."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I said you're wrong. It wasn't Eiri that you saw. I don't know who you saw or thought you saw, but after we left here we went to look at this condo and then we went to dinner with his sister and brother-in-law after that we went back to my place and stayed there all night!" Shuichi told him omitting the problems at dinner and skipping dinner there.


	36. Chapter 36

"Yeah, so you say. How do you know for sure he didn't sneak out on you."

"Eiri has never dyed his hair. Don't you think if as you claim he did leave me and colored his hair, I'd have woken up or at least seen some signs in his hair that he had colored it?"

"Perhaps not if he washed it out well enough. As for you waking, well he just slips out of bed after he's exhausted you from activity and you fall asleep."

Shu blushed darkly as it wasn't hard to catch on to what he was implying. "Um, actually Eiri hasn't tried to do anything like that. He wants wait and break in our new house. I slept curled up next to him on the couch."

At that Kyo smiled brightly. 'So, the big bad wolf is blowing smoke and hasn't touch little Shu yet. Perfect, it means there's still a chance!' Trying to keep his smile as light an innocent as possible, "Shu, let's go talk in private."

Hiro and Akira weren't so sure that was a good idea. They were totally suspicious of Kyo. Shu however either didn't sense it or chose to ignore it.

"Um, okay sure."

Hiro and Akira couldn't believe this.

"Shu, I don't think…" Hiro started.

Shuichi turned around and said, "It's okay Hiro, Kyo's a friend."

"Still, I'm not so sure leaving the two of you alone is such a good idea, Shindo." Akira said.

Shu cocked his head, "Why? Is there something I don't know?"

Kyo glared at Akira, "Yes, Akira. I'd like to hear it. I'm hurt that you don't trust me. Let's go, Shuichi." Kyo said gently pushing Shu towards the door.

"But…" Akira started but faltered with the glare Kyo gave him.

"Don't hurt him, Kyo." Akira said in a voice that was practically pleading.

Kyo smiled, "Why would I want to hurt him? I care for him very much."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Kyo opened the door of one of the upstairs apartments that were used for renters. Kyo often stayed in one when he was kicked out by his parents or had a fight with them and none of his friends would let him stay. He flicked on the light and opened the door to let Shu in before closing it.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Akira sighed, "Nakano, would you mind taking care of Shindo when he comes back?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I've had problems with Kyo's attitude in the past, concerning Shindo. He usually ends up upsetting Shindo in some way. A few times we went on anyway after he'd done something. Shindo didn't know Kyo was the reason that these things happened and though the audience didn't seem to sense it I did. It affected his performance. Not in a way that if you didn't know him you could tell kind of way but…"

"No need to explain I'm his best friend and former band mate, trust me I know what you're talking about."

"Good, then it's settled. A girl came in to the bar a month or so ago and asked if her new band could play here and give us a day of downtime. Her band hasn't been getting many gigs and she calls at least once a week or so begging me to let them perform here. I guess tonight she's going to get her wish. I'll also deal with Kyo."

"Alright." Hiro said, "So what kinds of things did Kyo do to Shu?"

Akira started to tell Hiro all the things Kyo did.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Kyo motioned to the couch. "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Shu turned around and said, "No, um, thanks." Then sat on the couch with Kyo in a chair opposite him. Then Shu asked, "So, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"US."

Shu frowned and cocked his head, "What do you mean us? If this is about the recording contract, I'm really sorry, Kyo. But I just don't think it would work out. Not to mention I think Eiri would skin me alive if I suggested it."

"What's so great about him?"

"I-I don't know. There's just something about him that I can't describe."

"You've known me a lot longer and I've tried to show my feeling for you many times. Even going so far as to offer to show you how to French kiss, yet you still ignored me." Kyo said anger seeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to ignore your feelings. It's just that with Hiro gone, I guess I latched on to you. I was trying to replace my best friend. That's how I saw you as my best friend."

"I see. I guess I should have seen that. I didn't think about you're feelings. I would see you laugh and cut up and your eyes light up. But yet you never looked at me like that. Now you want to just up and leave."

"I never meant to hurt you Kyo. But my dream has always been to be just like Nittle Grasper. But it was going to be different and it was going to be better with Hiro on the guitar."

"But you'll still need a keyboardist. I promise I can be better. I'll keep my feelings in check from now on. I won't interfere with you and you're little boyfriend again."

Shu bit his lip, "I-I don't know Kyo. I mean we've known each other for a little over a year. I know that Caliban has been covering up several of the things you've done."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well one of the waitresses told me that Caliban talked with them and that we should be friends and that they didn't want to upset you. They wouldn't explain any further than that. But learning of your feelings I guessed that Caliban was covering for you."

"I see. But I told you, I'll do anything you want to prove that I can behave."

At that Shu got up, "I'm sorry Kyo, but I can't. It's not just that I know Eiri wouldn't like it, I mean I want to trust you, but I just don't know that I can."

Kyo was seething with anger and grabbed Shu's wrist as he started for the door. "Kyo, what are you doing? Stop this let go of me, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. But what does that bastard have that I don't! Why, Why Shu? Why couldn't you accept me?! What is so un-describable about him that makes him special?"

Shuichi kept trying to pull away but Kyo only pulled him forward and kissed him. Shu's eyes widened. Shuichi continued to struggle and push away from him. Irritated that Shuichi wasn't responding he threw him down on the couch. "I'll show you I can be better than him. I'll prove to you that I'm better. He's refused to even touch you. But I can show you so much more. I know all about his reputation. He was a ladies man to the extreme. Going from one to the other, all the while he was married to some bitch who obviously couldn't satisfy him. What does he have that I don't? He hasn't even touched you intimately yet! I've heard about him and he doesn't exactly sound like the most romantic person in the world. I can offer you that and more. Has he told you he loved you, or hell even like you?"

Shuichi continued to try to get away pushing on him. "No, but it doesn't matter. I know, I don't need the words to know that Eiri cares about me and my feelings. He knew I wasn't ready to go that far. That makes him special not cruel like you think!"

"Really? You really believe he's being loyal to you now? I've heard he never goes even one night without getting some ass. How do you know when he's not with you he's not out getting him some? Mmmm? You said that wasn't him at the amusement park, well it sure looked like him. But for the lack of argument say it wasn't. He was married to that bitch for several years and not once was he loyal to her."

"Eiri said it was only a business agreement marriage she meant nothing to him."

"Really, you honestly think he'll be anymore loyal to you? Has he ever really told you in detail about this alleged business agreement that forced him to marry?" Kyo said his hands by now had moved to undo Shu's pants and reach inside despite Shu's continuously trying to fight him off. Irritated at Shu's pulling of his hand he pulled both up and held them above his head. Kyo was slightly taller than him but not as tall as Hiro but he was built a lot like Hiro and was also stronger. He resumed his hands trek into Shu's pants and just growled as Shu kept trying to move and shift his body away.

"No, but it doesn't matter. This isn't funny Kyo, stop this. I thought you wanted to prove we could stay friends."

"Well you also rejected that, if you recall. You said you didn't think you could ever trust me and had to have than pansy ass boyfriends opinion on whether I was worthy!"

"Please Kyo, don't! I thought we were friends!"

"We were and now we'll soon be a lot more." Then he kissed him his hand moving up and down Shu's member. Shu continued to struggle. Then he bit Kyo's lip.

"Stop fighting me Shuichi! This is something we both want, you're just too afraid to admit it. I'll show you what its like to truly be loved!" Then Kyo moved and started kissing down Shu's neck. Shu started struggling even more as he felt himself getting closer to the edge despite not wanting too. Kyo sensing Shu was near growled and bit down on Shu's neck. Shu gasped and came and his struggling temporarily ceased. Kyo wanted to mark what he felt was his and prove to Eiri once and for all that Shu belonged to him!

Kyo smiled, pleased as he brought his hand out and started to lick his hand. "Now it's time to move on to the grand finally."

"Kyo, please, stop this. I-I'm sorry, but I l-love Eiri!" Shu said.

But seeing Kyo was going to ignore him and do it anyway as he started undoing his pants Shu got up and tried to reach the door. But Kyo quickly grabbed his hand but this time he wasn't able to pull Shu to him as easily as last time. Last time Shu didn't truly feel there was danger. Now he was going to do anything he had to do to get away. Shu tried to pull away but then Kyo twisted his arms behind his back and really twisted his wrist hard causing him to cry out. Shu again tried to wiggle free despite the pain in his wrist. But Kyo just kept twisting harder as he started to kiss down the other side of his neck. The pain soon was blinding and Shu snapped and twisted away and was able to kick Kyo between the legs. Shocked and in pain. Kyo looked up but it was enough to snap him back to reality and look up to see Shu's face.

Realizing what he's done, he shakily reached out to touch Shu's cheek. Shu pulled back as Kyo said, "Shuichi, I-I'm sorry. I just lost control, I never meant to hurt you."

Shu looked down at him and despite the pain and the tears that threatened, he violently slapped Kyo causing him to fall back in stunned disbelief. Shu stormed off and opened then slammed the door behind him.


	37. Chapter 37

Hearing a door slam brought Hiro and Akira out to see what was happening. Seeing Shu holding his wrists, Akira sighed he didn't think Kyo would actually hurt him. Though something seemed wrong. His shirt was slightly twisted and his hair was a mess. But beyond that Akira couldn't tell what happened other than Kyo obviously got too far out of hand. He knew Kyo had a slightly violent nature as he'd put his last boyfriend in the hospital. But he claimed it was self defense. Now he's wondering it that was true.

Shu had re-fixed his pants and pulled his shirt down as best he could to cover up the mess Kyo forced him to make. He was planning to see if he still had a spare here when he looked up and spotted Hiro.

Hiro moved over to Shu. He could tell that Shu was trying to keep from crying. "Are you all right, Shu? Does it hurt bad?" He could by now smell what happened but didn't want to ask as he feared Shu'd start crying and he'd never get an answer. So he decided to wait till they were alone, if Shu could hold out that long. Hiro knew his shirt would be soaked before the night was out and lucky if he would even get the whole story out of him.

"Come on, let's get that looked at." Hiro said leading Shu to his motorcycle parked out side. Shu didn't argue. Hiro didn't have any bandages on him and wasn't sure he was truly qualified enough to distinguish whether or not Shu's arm was broken. So he was planning to take him to see Dr. Solomon.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Hiro, where are we going? This isn't the way to my place."

"No, I'm taking you to see Dr. Solomon."

"I don't really think this is necessary."

"Your wrist still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Well yeah but…"

"No, buts." Hiro said.

Shu knew there'd be no talking Hiro out of it, so instead he asked, "Can we at least stop by my place first so I can change and shower."

"Sure." Hiro understood and a few minutes later was parked outside of Shu's apartment and took the key from above the door and opened it before replacing the key.

"I'll be just a minute."

"Shu we should go to the police and tell them."

"No." Shu said in a whisper. A part of him feels like he betrayed Eiri. Despite the fact the rational part of his brain telling him he did all he could and didn't want this. "I just want to forget this happened." Then he went into the bathroom.

Hiro waited and waited. What should have been a quick two minute shower had turned into five and now ten. Hiro didn't like this. He went and knocked on the door. "Shu." No answer. "Shuichi answer me or I'm coming in." Still no response Hiro was surprised to find the door unlocked. What he saw when he got there shocked him. Shu had practically scrubbed himself raw and still nursing his injured hand. "Oh, Shu."

Shuichi looked up hearing a voice and cried, "Why Hiro? Why did he do that? All I wanted was a friend. I wanted him to be like you!"

Hiro was stunned by this. He quickly grabbed one of the oversized towels that Shu liked walked over turned off the water and then wrapped his friend in it. Then helped him to his feet set him on the toilet and left to get some dry clothes. Shu hadn't moved since he left. He quickly helped to dry him off and dress him before taking him into the living room and sitting on the couch that Shu'd gotten super cheap at a garage sale despite the fact it was a red 60's reject.

"Okay Shu tell me what happened."

Through the tears Shu recounted everything that happened between him and Kyo.

"You could have called me Shu. I thought we were friends, but yet you stopped calling and hell I didn't even know you moved here or were working at that bar. You didn't have to latch on to him to replace me, it's not like I died or anything.

"But y-you wouldn't stop talking about how much you liked that doctor or medicine, that was all you ever talked about and…" Shu suddenly realized he'd blurted out his secret. He never meant to tell Hiro that.

Hiro sighed, "It's okay Shu. I guess it was my fault."

"Hiro what happened with Kyo wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either." Hiro said but Shu just looked away. "In a way it was my fault." At that Shuichi stared at him in surprise, "I hadn't talked to you in weeks and I just let it slide and concentrated more on medical school and being a good intern. Then before I realized it those couple of weeks turned into a month and yet every time I thought I should call and see how you were doing something came up. Then I just completely lost track of time and that month had become several. I should have known you needed me. I shouldn't have abandoned you."

"You didn't abandon me Hiro. You did what you wanted to."

Hiro shook his head, "No I was a coward and bowed down and did what my parents wanted. But I think it's better this way."

"What do you mean Hiro?"

"I mean Ayaka might have been right and this is a sign that I'm not meant to be a doctor."

"Hiro are, are you saying you want to reform Bad Luck?"

"I'm still not that sure yet, let's just say I'm strongly considering it. Now lets go get that arm checked out."

"Ne, but Hiro I told you it's fine."

"It's not fine. We're going end of discussion." Hiro said practically dragging Shuichi to his bike.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Hiro knocked on Dr. Solomon's office door. He opened it and was shocked to see Hiro standing there.

"Hiro, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you? I didn't expect to see you today."

Hiro pushed Shuichi forward. "This is my friend Shuichi Shindo. He hurt his wrist but he's refusing to admit anything's wrong. I had to fight him to get him in here. Will you take a look at it?"

Dr. Solomon smiled, "Oh, of course Hiro. Please follow me."

The doctor caught a nurse and she took Shu into a room and set him up to have his arm x-rayed. After that was finished the nurse took them to a room. A few minutes later Dr. Solomon returned as well as the nurse. "Well Shindo, you're very lucky. It's not broken."

Shu and Hiro sighed, "That's good." Shu said.

"May I have a look?" Dr. Solomon asked.

Shu just nodded as the doctor examined his arm. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

The doctor finished his exam and said, "Well it's not broken but it seems to have come extremely close. You'll have to wear this brace for a while and come see me in a week or two."

"How long will I have to wear it?" Shu asked.

"It will depend on the severity of the sprain and how well you take care of it. If you take care of it a few weeks."

"Weeks?!"

"I'm afraid so. Well if you'll excuse me I have other patients to see." Dr. Solomon said getting up to leave. "The nurse here will bandage your arm and help set up a new appointment. Nancy, don't charge them, for this."

"Are you certain doctor?"

"Yes, it's a favor for Hiro here."

Hiro walked over to him, "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

Dr. Solomon smiled, "Not at all. I hope your friend feels better."

"I don't know how to repay you."

"Think nothing of it."

"Hiro! What am I going to do?! There's no way I can avoid Eiri that long! He's going to demand to know how it happened."

Hiro smirked and turned towards him, "It doesn't help any that you're a bad liar."

"Not helping Hiro! Wait I can tell him I fell off the stage!"

"You really think he's going to believe you fell off the stage?"

"I've done it before!"

Hiro walked closer and said, "Yes, but if you'll remember when you did that it was because you got too carried away and tripped over my guitar cord."

"I told you to keep your guitar cords out of my way!"

Dr. Solomon just watched in amusement as the two continued to bicker. But then he noticed something he'd never seen before. A true genuine smile and happiness he'd never seen on Hiro's face before as he watched the two argue and talk about music. It was strange he'd never seen Hiro look so happy before.

"There you are Shindo, all better. I'll go set up your new appointment and be back." Nurse Nancy said.

"All right." Shu said. Then turned to Hiro, "Well at least I have a chance to try to convince Eiri that it was just an accident."

"Um I got some bad news for you Shu."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Um…I'm not sure I should tell you."

"No Hiro now you have to tell me!"

"Suit yourself." Hiro walked over to the desk and picked up a mirror and showed Shu his hickey.

Needless to say he freaked out and it took all Hiro had to try to calm him. Now he wondered if it might have been a bad idea to tell him.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Note this is NOT a HiroxShu type situation or story. Hiro is Shu's best friend and that's ALL! Nothing more nothing less. Remember the conversation Hiro had with Ayaka about Shu being like a brother. That's their relationship in this story. Yes it was hinted at in the anime and manga that Hiro had feelings for Shu, but not in this story.


	38. Chapter 38

Kyo slowly made his way back downstairs and saw Akira waiting for him.

"Well I hope you're happy. I got a call from Nakano while you were taking your sweet time in deciding to face me. It seems that you were lucky and didn't break Shindo's arm. But it is severally twisted. I can only imagine once his boyfriend hears this he's going to pull Shindo from the band permanently. Though he indicated he wanted to stay till his new career got off the ground I think you just ruined that."

"I tried to apologize but…"

"After you did who knows what to him and nearly broke his arm, gee I can't imagine why he wouldn't accept your apology."

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him. But I just got so pissed off when he continued to talk about that boyfriend and even then couldn't really give me a decisive reason for why he loves him."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Just what I said it means. Haven't you ever heard the old expression that love doesn't have to make sense?"

"Um, maybe."

Akira rolled his eyes, "Then what did you see in Shindo that was different from your last boyfriend?"

"Um, well Travis was a lot different from Shu, but…"

"But if you can't judge the difference…"

"That still doesn't mean I have to accept the fact that his little pansy ass boyfriend wants something other than sex from our little Shu and I'm going to find out what!"

"So in other words you're going to go marching to your death."

"We'll see! I bet he's just a coward deep down and will cower in fear in front of me!" Kyo said with a laugh, then started citing the reasons he believed Eiri to be a coward.

"So, I was wrong, he's not trying to march to his death, he's going to go commit suicide. This is just what I needed." Akira said with a sigh as Kyo kept ranting. "I guess Maria and her band Aurora Melody, will be keeping this gig for a while. I swear, it was bad enough I was going to have to replace Shindo, now I'm going to have replace Kyo. After he and Shindo's boyfriend have it out he'll either be in the hospital, dead or just wishing he was dead." Akira shook his head and left to call and inform his parents of what was happening, only telling them that Kyo was having a mental break down rather than the truth. After all he didn't want to freak them out fearing he was in danger, which he wasn't. He wasn't about to get in the middle of Kyo and Eiri's showdown. Then he'd have to tell Maria about her temporary, possibly permanent gig till when or if new replacements could be found.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Hiro had tried to talk Shu out of telling Eiri so soon, suggesting that he should at least wait a day or two till the hickey was gone. But Shu felt so guilty about what he thought might be considered cheating on Eiri that he wanted to do it now. That way he wouldn't have to worry about what lie he should tell or how to remember he had told it. He knew that he was a bad liar and worse still Hiro had said that when he was sleepy or half asleep or had just woken up that you could ask the same question and get the truth. Hiro had learned this when he wanted an answer from Shu, he had earlier refused to give; he'd tried asking when he'd fall asleep in class and received a truthful answer. Shu wasn't sure if Eiri knew this about him or not; but since Eiri seemed to know a lot of things he shouldn't, he didn't want to take the risk.

Shu steadied himself for what was to come, hoping he could handle it. He knocked on the door and waited.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri meanwhile was working on a new story since the one in progress on the computer would never work. He'd been appalled at the story that had been in progress. He didn't think he could write anything that horrible. The characters seemed so flat and lifeless, with no real connection to the story. To top it off there were random words of English thrown in, with no explanation to their meaning for those who, like Shuichi, didn't know English.

'Why in the hell would I do something like that? And why in the hell would Mizuki approve it!' He had wondered.

If the story had been written after a long trip to New York, he might have understood. But even then it didn't explain why Mizuki wouldn't say anything or would allow it to go through no matter what the Eiri of this world may or may not have threatened. He wondered if this was normal. What had appalled him most of all was that the story appeared to be a sequel to another story he'd apparently written. That confused him most of all. How could you have a sequel when the main characters were dead?

After all Eiri Yuki never - well okay once or twice after meeting Shuichi - but _almost _never wrote a story that wasn't tragic. Occasionally he'd write one where his characters lived - okay again only in those couple of stories he'd written after meeting Shuichi - but not happily ever after!

One thing he would not do – Shuichi or no Shuichi - was to write a sequel to _anything _he wrote! People would sometimes clamor for more, saying he should do a sequel based on the minor characters left behind. But he'd steadfastly refused. Apparently he didn't have the same thought in this world. He just prayed he didn't write sappy happy ending love stories all the time here; otherwise these people were in for a big surprise!

He decided that simply writing his own story was better than looking into the crap this… person wrote. Eiri didn't like to think this stuff could ever have come from any version of himself. He had even seriously begun to wonder if the Eiri of this world didn't just use a ghost writer, rather than do the writing himself. It would make sense, from the rumors he'd heard about what he was like in this world - it didn't sound like he took a lot of time over his writing. That had to be it - he either wasn't trying hard and threw down whatever popped into his head - good or bad - or he had a ghost writer and only did a little editing here and there. The more he thought on it, the more the random bouts of English being thrown in would make sense if the latter were the case.

Eiri growled when he heard the doorbell. He figured it to be Mika or possibly Ayaka again. He doubted it would be Tohma, but then again anything was possible. He knew if it was Mika or Tohma that if he didn't let them in they'd barge in. No matter how many times he changes the locks they always manage to get keys to the place.

He opened the door ready to snap at whoever dared disturb him when he saw it was Shuichi. That was strange. He tried to rack his brain into remembering when he gave the boy his address, but as his brain was on a bit of overload from the story he couldn't remember. So he shrugged it off as nothing. It wasn't as if it really mattered. Besides the look on the boy's face told him that something was wrong and before he could question it, the boy threw himself into Eiri's arms, crying.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Special thanks to Moon71 for helping me a bit with the last couple of chapters. Especially this one.


	39. Chapter 39

Eiri was more than a little stunned when Shu threw himself at him. What was so wrong that he came all the way here and was crying over? Eiri wondered. Since the boy was crying so hard he knew it would be hard to get anything out of him till he calmed down. So he pushed the door closed and dragged the boy to the couch. Ugh he hated it when the boy cried like this. He was thankful it wasn't often it happened. So he just sat them on the couch grabbed his ash try, lit up a cigarette, placed a comforting hand on the boy's back and waited till he calmed down. Shu was much better at comforting people than he was. This was as close to comforting the boy as he could get.

Eiri had finished his second cigarette by the time Shu had calmed down. As much as Eiri would have liked to question how the boy found him here, the fact that he showed up in tears made that a more pressing question. Not only that but also the unexplained hickey he could clearly see on the boy's neck and the fact that his hand has been wrapped up.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened and why you're here?" Eiri asked.

Shu sniffed but sat up and nodded. "I-it started when Hiro came to visit at CD World. Then he hung around and due to a slow day I got off work early. We hung out till it was time to go to the bar. I had introduced Caliban to Hiro and then just after that Kyo barged in saying I was cheating on you with Hiro! After I yelled at him for it he wanted to talk to me in private."

"You knew how he felt about you and yet you willingly went with him to talk in private."

Shu lowered his head and nodded, "I-I know I shouldn't have. B-but he was my friend, I didn't want to believe he'd do anything to me. I mean we've known each other for a little over a year and we just hit it off. He asked me to call him by his first name the day we met! Only Hiro had ever done that, before I met you!"

"So, what did he want to discuss that he didn't want anyone else to hear?"

"Well he heard about the recording contract…"

"No." Eiri said before Shu had finished.

"What?"

"He wants to be apart of it, no. Now that he knows you know of his feelings and have a boyfriend I don't want you near him that much."

"Yeah, he wasn't happy when I told him that."

'I'll bet.' Eiri thought. "I'm surprised you told him that."

"Well I knew you wouldn't approve and I wasn't sure I could trust him after learning about all the people he scared away, people who were just being friendly to me. I never asked to date any man or woman. They were semi-regulars that were nice to me, till what I know now was Kyo's telling them who knows what."

"So want to explain the hickey and your arm?"

"Well he was upset that I told him all of this and then…"

Eiri had a feeling they were coming to the point that had the boy crying at his door. "Go on." He encouraged.

"Well he was mad that I still preferred you and when I tried to leave he…"

Eiri not wanting to say anything that might cause the boy to not finish simply squeezed his hand.

"He pulled me to him and kissed me. Then before I knew it he had me pinned to the couch."

Eiri's squeeze that had meant to be comforting was now showing his anger towards Kyo.

Misunderstanding that the squeeze was showing Eiri's rage towards Kyo not him, Shu quickly said, "B-but I didn't just lay there and do nothing Eiri, honest! I tried! I really, really tried! I kept pushing him off but he grabbed my hands and kept them above me and kept them their with one hand while the other…"

"Tell me!" Eiri said.

Shu swallowed fearing Eiri was mad at him, but pressed on. "H-he put his hand in my pants and well…" Shu hesitated before in almost a panic he said, "I tried to make him stop, but he was holding me down and wouldn't stop no matter what I said! I kept trying to make him get off and make him stop but then…" Shu brought his voice down to an almost whisper this time. "I came in his hand. He bit my shoulder and I didn't even know till Hiro told me later that he'd even made a hickey."

"Is that how you hurt your arm?"

Shu lowered his head and just a little above a whisper he said, "No after I came he got off he said something like it was time for the main event or something. All I knew was that he was starting to take off his pants and the last thing I wanted was to lose my virginity to him like that. I tried talking to him but he refused to listen. So I got up and ran for the door. But just as I reached it, he Kyo grabbed my hand but well last time he pulled my hand I never dreamed he'd do anything! So I let him. But not after what he did. I pulled away and he pulled even harder till he was able to twist my arm behind my back. He twisted it really hard! I didn't give in, I even tried harder as he kept twisting harder and started to kiss down my neck. I'm not sure how maybe it was the pain, but finally I was able to get free enough to kick him between the legs. Then he looked at me. He looked like he didn't really do what he just did." Then with a little anger Shu said, "Then after what he did, he had the nerve to try to touch me and apologize! I slapped him then slammed the door behind me."

When Eiri only continued to sit there and stew getting his temper in check so that he didn't just run and kill Kyo at that moment, Shu again misunderstood that Eiri wasn't angry with him. "I'm really sorry, Eiri. I-I shouldn't have…"

Shu never finished as Eiri grabbed him and kissed him.

"Shut up, before I leave you here and track down Kyo and kill him."

Shu smiled, happy Eiri wasn't upset with him. Then he started to kiss the boy's neck and purposely made a hickey over Kyo's bigger. As Eiri continued Shu moaned, "Eiri!"

This caused Eiri to freeze up and stop. Feeling Eiri stop Shu turned around, "What is it, Eiri, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll get you one of my shirts and a blanket you're sleeping here tonight."

Shu blinked, 'What happened?' "E-Eiri a-are you mad at me?"

Not wanting to risk Shu seeing his face till he was able to mask his emotions simply said, "No, don't be an idiot you didn't do anything wrong."

Masking his voice had always been his strong suit, his face he could sometime mask easily while other times, especially like this, it was harder. Not impossible if he tried, but more difficult without giving anything away. After giving the boy a shirt, a pillow and a blanket he went to his study and locked the door. As he sat there smoking he just stared at the picture on his lighter. He couldn't understand it. What did it matter? They were both technically Shuichi, right? So why, why was it that when the boy moaned Eiri, rather than Yuki he suddenly felt like he was cheating on his Shuichi, with another Shuichi. It was so confusing! But despite the mixed emotions, he'd take care of Kyo in much the same manner as Ma-kun. Despite the fact that Taki had been his target.


	40. Chapter 40

Eiri tossed and turned all night. Plus he'd had a nightmare where he was in a hospital with his Shuichi crying over him, till Mika and Tohma kicked him out saying it was his fault he'd ended up in the hospital. He sat up and shook his head. Then hearing a racked in the kitchen he went to find Shu trying to make breakfast.

"What do you think your doing brat?" Then forgetting this wasn't his Shuichi he walked over and took the skillet away from him, "How many times have I told you, you're forbidden from being in the kitchen much less cooking."

"Huh? What are you talking about Eiri?"

Eiri silently cursed. "Look you stay clear of the kitchen. You're not going to work today period and never going back to that bar."

Shuichi was shocked, "But Eiri, I promised Caliban that I'd stay with the band till I started at NG!"

"Was he there when this happened?" Eiri asked holding up his wrist.

"Um, yeah, he saw I hurt it and that something happened between me and Kyo."

"Good, then he'll understand."

"But Eiri!"

Eiri shook his head, "No, you're not going back there. Call into the CD shop and tell them you're taking the day off all the way around. You will only work at there till you're two weeks are up. By that time you should be able to convince Hiro to be part of your band."

Shu looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

"Idiot, call him and spend today with him again. This time discuss the band with him seriously. Maybe if you talk nice enough he'll probably even take you to breakfast. Now get out of here."

Shu smiled and leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before bouncing out of the room to do as he was told.

Eiri was happy when the boy bounded back into the room announcing that Hiro would be there soon. It was then as Shu stared at Eiri thinking about what Kyo had said about his hair hit him as he reached up to touch it.

"What's your problem, brat?"

"Huh, Oh, um…"

"Spit it out!"

"It's just something Kyo said."

"You shouldn't listen to anything he said."

"It's just that he said he saw you the other night at an amusement park the night we went to dinner but he said your hair was black."

"Ch, figures, that punk would have to have been seen by him."

Shu blinked, "Eiri, you know who he saw?"

"Unfortunately, it was most likely Tatsuha."

"Tatsuha?"

"My younger brother."

"Really, do you think I'll get to met him?"

"If you insist I'll see about it."

Eiri was spared more questions as the doorbell rang.

"Oh that's Hiro, I gotta go." Shu said turning to leave but Eiri grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Uhg," Shu twisted and turned to look up, "Is something wrong Eiri?"

"When you and Hiro wrap up for the day have him take you to your place and get a few things and come back here. I want you staying here."

"Eiri, I don't think Kyo will show up and get in. He seemed really sorry for what he did."

At that Eiri frowned and left Shu to go to the door where Hiro was ringing the bell again.

Hiro was surprised to see Eiri answer the door with Shu close behind. "Um are you ready to go Shu?"

"No."

"Eh, but Eiri…"

Eiri didn't let Shu finish as he turned to Hiro, "I need you to help Shu pack up and bring his things back here. Our place wont be ready for another couple of weeks."

"But why?" Shu asked.

"The home inspector found a few major problems that have to be dealt with before we can move in. I wasn't aware that Kyo knew where you lived and knew how to get in."

"I'm telling you Eiri I don't think…" Shu stalled at the angry look on Eiri's face.

"You also didn't think anything of going to talk with him alone either!"

"Don't sweat it, Shu. I'll help you give notice on your apartment and move your stuff here."

"You too, Hiro!"

"I'm with Mr. Yuki. Kyo might not do anything, but I got into your apartment without any trouble and you even thought I was Kyo. Now after what's happened, I'd feel better about your safety if you stayed here."

Shu sighed, it was obviously two against one and neither one was going to budge on his moving in to Eiri's place. Ah well he resigned it was awful lonely staying at his place without being near Eiri.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After Shu and Hiro left Eiri decided to go have a talk with Mizuki and then decide if he wanted to take the time to pummel Kyo now or wait.

Just after he walked out a young man probably about Shu's age maybe a little older approached him.

"Um, Mister Yuki, I-I have the work completed."

Eiri blinked, "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's Chovance. Miles, Chovance." He said as if that were to mean something to Eiri.

The young man approached even closer and whispered, "I've finished the book, Vengeance on the Riverfront 2."

Eiri's eyes widened as he realized that was the name of the book he refused to continue. Could this mean that this punk of a kid was the ghost writer he thought might be responsible for the horrible story he saw on the computer!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry I know everyones waiting for the fight between Kyo and Eiri. It will be worth it since I'm miffed off over what they did to Syaoran at the end of Tsubasa OVA2! So I have aggression to get out and Kyo will suffer for it!

Also I have still can't decide how and where their confrontation will take place. Suggestions welcomed, encouraged even!


	41. Chapter 41

Hiro and Shu went to Shu's parents house to see about borrowing a car. Hiro had suggested just renting one but Shu argued that it'd be a waste of money that neither of them at the moment had. I'd take forever and be hard as hell to take one box at a time over using Hiro's bike. Shu felt renting a car would be throwing money away on what would probably just be a one way trip back to Eiri's place by car. Hiro had asked if Shu could get in, as they didn't want to have to keep bothering him to get in. After he mentioned it, Eiri gave Shu the spare key he found outside the door. Eiri had made a new copy and replaced that one. Shu had suggested borrowing a car and since it'd take at least three hours by his bike to Hiro's parents and a half hours to Shu's it was quickly decided they'd asked Shu's mom, praying she was home. As luck would have it she was.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Hi, Mom."

"Welcome home, Shuichi. Hello Hiroshi."

"Hello, Mrs. Shindo."

"Oh, Shu, what happened to your arm!"

"I fell off the stage."

"Oh, you poor thing!"

Shu rolled his eyes and looked at Hiro who just smiled. Shu's a really bad lair except when it comes to his mother. They were never sure if it was she blankly ignoring the lie or if she really believed what she was being told.

"It's not that bad, Mrs. Shindo. Dr. Solomon assured us that it's just a bad sprain, and even gave him some pain killers."

Wanting to get off the subject of his arm for fear she might start asking more questions, and he sure as hell wasn't about to tell _her_ about what happened, Shu asked, "Mom, can we borrow your car?"

"Well I suppose so, is something wrong with your bike, Hiroshi?"

"Um, no why?"

"Well I'm just wondering what you need the car for if your bikes working. Oh, I know!"

"You do?" Shu asked.

"Yes, of course!" Then she grabbed Shu good hand and said, "You finally met a girl and are planning to move in with her!"

At that Hiro snickered behind his back. Shu turned and glared.

"Actually mom…" Shu started when Maiko burst into the room.

"Mom, mom look! I finally found a copy of Eiri Yuki's book Heart Note!"

"Oh, I have been dying to read that one for the longest. It's said to be one of his best all year! I could never find a copy it always seems to be sold out!"

At that Hiro's smile grew and leaned down near Shu's ear and said in a not so soft whisper said, "You know this would be the perfect chance to tell them, maybe you'll even live through it."

Shu glared and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to laugh. Just as Hiro predicted they did hear him.

"Shu, what's he talking about."

"Yeah come on big brother fess up!"

"Thanks a lot Hiro." Shuichi mumbled.

Hiro simply smiled brighter.

"Uh, well you see mom…" Shu sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. He was trying to think of both what to tell his mother and sister as well as ways to slowly torture Hiro. Yeah he knew he'd have to tell them sometime but today wasn't exactly the day he wanted to do it.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri stared at the boy. Unable to believe this world's version of himself had been too damn lazy to write his own stories and actually hired a ghost writer. Worse yet one that looked younger than Shuichi, which he didn't think was possible. He felt for the kid, knowing the kind of work he must have put into writing that…what ever you want to call it. Eiri wasn't sure he truly wanted to call it a story. From what he'd seen on the computer it was a big jumbled up mess. He didn't want to even begin to want to know his beta-readers went through in having to correct it, as he was positive this world version of himself sure as hell didn't do it.

"Mr. Yuki? Are you all right? I promise My beta-reader girlfriend went through it and promised that she fixed any errors, so your beta-readers shouldn't have a problem."

Eiri blew smoke from his cigarette, "Sorry kid, I've never seen you before in my life." As long as he was stuck in this world he wasn't about to be associated with any of the crap that had already polluted this world. And though he feels for the kid, he doesn't feel obligated to hold up this agreement.

"B-but it's the sequel to our book!"

Eiri gave the boy an apprising look, "Excuse me, did you just say our book? I don't remember seeing your name anywhere in the book." After fearing that there might be a ghost writer during one of his breaks from writing he'd glanced through one. Specifically the credits. There were the beta readers but nothing about a ghost-writer and though he'd only glanced at the names, he didn't remember seeing this kids name anywhere.

The boy looked startled and embarrassed at the same time. "Sorry, sir. But what about my payment? All the work I did?"

"Not my problem kid. The deal you made wasn't with me."

"But it was!" The boy protested.

Eiri raised an eyebrow and asked calmly, "So, you had an alleged agreement with me you say. Do you have any form of proof? A signed contract and or witnesses to the fact that the story was being written for me? Or how much you were to receive? Any saved Emails or letters attesting to our even knowing each other?"

The boy opened his mouth but then quickly closed it and lowered his head and shook it. "No, you didn't want to risk anyone learning you had a ghost-writer. My girlfriend knows, but only because I told her. I was supposed to send an email to a free email account address that you had me to set up. This way we both would have access to it to set up meeting times."

Well that was interesting Eiri thought. He dug out his wallet and gave the kid $100 dollars. "Here, don't come back." The kids eyes lit up like he'd been given a million dollars or something.

"Wow, thanks! You usually only give me $50!"

Eiri couldn't believe this kid was this stupid. He makes millions of dollars on just one book alone and this kid's happy just to receive $100 dollars. "Just beat it kid."

"Oh, um what about the story?"

Eiri threatened to tell the kid to just burn it, but instead he took it and put it in his jacket and walked away. He'd figure out what to do with it later. He headed out with an outline of his story to show Mizuki.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: The reason I said Hiro's family was 3 hours away was that's what Hiro told Fujisaki in a remix manga I read. Hiro said he'd just returned from visiting his parents and it took three hours on his motorcycle. Note if you don't already know these contain graphic sex and in this story it was ShuxYuki and after watching them, a little HiroxFujisaki (whose 18 according to the notations) action! I read it at galleryDotyuki-eiriDOTcom. Though I had to copy the story to my comp and read it that way as its not in order on the site.


	42. Chapter 42

Shu knew he'd have to tell them and now thanks to Hiro he will. He took the book away from his mom but when he stared at the picture on the back cover, something seemed wrong.

"What's wrong Shu?" Hiro asked seeing how Shu was caressing the picture.

"Something not right."

Hiro frowned, "What's not?"

"Well look, can't you tell? It's almost like it's not the same person."

Hiro frowned as he looked at it. "I think those pain meds must be affecting your brain. There's nothing wrong with this picture. He does look like he's a lot older here, but beyond that. I don't see anything different."

Maiko snatched the book away from Hiro, "How dare you two talk about our Master Yuki as if you know him!"

"Uh, huh" Shu gave a slight laugh, "Actually that's why we need the car. I'm moving in with Eiri. We have a condo we'll be moving into in a few weeks, but it's not ready, yet. So he wants me to save rent, and move into his apartment." It wasn't the reason Eiri wanted him to move in with him now, but as far as Shu's concerned it was a partial truth, it would save him rent by living with Eiri.

"You're lying! There is no way Eiri Yuki lady-killer extraordinaire would be with a scrawny wimp like you!" Maiko said.

"I happen to agree with Maiko, I'm not inclined to believe The Great Eiri Yuki, would drop his wife and women for a boy."

Shu shrugged, "Believe me or not, but its true." Then suddenly he realized a way to get back at Hiro. "If you don't believe me, you should ask Hiro, here. After all he's been dating Eiri's now ex-wife."

"What?" Shu's mother and sister asked at the same time.

This time Shu smiled as Hiro paled. Two hours and a thousand questions later Shu and Hiro were able to get the car and even borrow a few boxes. Though they still weren't sure they'd convinced Shu's mother and sister he was dating Eiri, but he didn't care at the moment. But were first ordered to completely clear out Shu's old room. When he moved out the first time, he'd only taken some clothes and that was about it. Shu was able to convince his mother to wait till they moved into the condo, as he didn't want to overflow Eiri's apartment. He promised then that he'd, albeit reluctantly, agree that when they moved into the condo to come back for the rest of his stuff and introduce them to Eiri.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri meanwhile went to talk with Mizuki. As much as he'd love to question her and yell at her for allowing this crap that's been published, he wasn't up for 20 questions. He's already got Tohma and Mika trying to figure out the personality change. He once seriously considered just telling them a partial truth of he was hit by a car. But he knew that would open up a whole new can of worms. They'd drag him to a doctor and then want to baby him and sit on him till he either returned to normal or he got angry enough to kick them out. Though that wouldn't have solved anything as they'd still be up under him one way or another. So essentially he'd be a prisoner and never get to explore this world or this world's Shuichi.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

He walked in and sat down like he normally would. Though they usually met somewhere for coffee or something he wasn't in the mood to make an appointment and he couldn't find any notes or anything indicating when their next appointment was. Mizuki however wasn't in her office which annoyed him. Finally about 5 minutes later she walked in and sat down surprised to see him.

"You're about two weeks early."

"I wanted to show you the outline for the new story."

Mizuki spent a few minutes going over the story and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, Mr. Yuki, this is…this is terrific! It'll be your best yet!"

'I'll bet, considering the bastard you normally deal with is too damn lazy to even write his own story.'

His thoughts interrupted when she said, "But what about Vengeance on the Riverfront 2."

"What about it?" Eiri said in a tone meaning I have no intention of having anything to do with it.

"Well you're deadline for it is the second."

Eiri silently cursed, that meant two weeks. That's why she'd said earlier their next meeting was in two weeks.

"The review prospects for the outline we submitted for it, has already gotten rave reviews! Everyone is looking forward to it!"

'Great so she's already announced the sequel meaning it has to be done.' There's no way he could correct this crappy story in two weeks, even if he was inclined to. So with a bit of reluctance he reached into his jacket and threw the disk onto Mizuki's desk. "I can't guarantee what it's like, I haven't went threw it yet."

Mizuki gave him a questioning look as he'd always brought it in already on paper. But instead of questioning it she simply smiled and said, "Well I'll be sure to get these to the beta-readers right away. Is there anything else you need?"

'Besides the millions of questions as to why you've accepted anything before,' "No, I'm fine."

"Great! Well you're next deadline then will be in about 7 months. Is that acceptable?"

"It's fine." Eiri said leaving.


	43. Chapter 43

Dinner with Mika and Tohma hadn't been as horrible as Tatsuha had imagined. Though he didn't miss Mika's shots of 'This will kill our father, knowing both of his sons are gay!' He thought it to be an extremely strange comment, as last account he had, his brother was still married to Ayaka. Sure he'd heard rumors and read in a couple of rag magazines that Eiri had been seen with either a girl who appeared his age and underdeveloped or a girly boy. The reports were all vague, so he could only assume it was due to either Eiri or possibly Tohma trying to keep it under raps for as long as possible. But surely those were just rumors. He didn't really see his brother as the type to go after a boy. But then again after seeing what he was like after New York he'd been surprised that Eiri had agreed to marry Ayaka to begin with. If not for his fear that Mika would tell their father about him and Ryuichi he'd have asked. He knew his father would go threw the roof over this for a number of reasons. The fact that Ryuichi's a guy would be the first and foremost reason, and their age difference would be a close second.

Afterward they went to NG and Tohma issued a pass to Tatsuha and he got to watch Ryuichi sing. He was thankful Tohma went to his office to work.

"Here Tats, you can hold Kumagorou."

Tatsuha blushed, "Wow, um thanks Sakuma."

"Tsk, I told you it's Ryu!"

"Sorry, Ryu."

"That's better." Ryuichi said giving Kumagorou to Tatsuha before disappearing into the recording studio.

When he finished he came running over to Tatsuha.

"Tats, Tats what did you think of my new song!" Ryuichi asked excitedly.

"It was great, what's it called?"

"Full moon of my love."

"It'll be great! I can't wait till it comes out."

"I'll make sure you get a copy!"

Tatsuha's eyes lit up, "Really, thanks!"

Just then Noriko came in with some cookies. "Ryu, I got some cookies."

"Yeah! Cookies, thanks Noriko."

"No problem Ryuichi."

"I'm Tatsuha Uesugi, it's an honor to meet you."

"Ah, yes, Tohma's brother-in-law."

"You've heard of me?"

"When we were first getting started Mika would go on tour with us and we'd talk."

"I see. So do you bring cookies all the time?"

Norkio laughed, "No, I signed up at the start of the school year to volunteered to help out on some things at my daughter Saki's school. This time I had to make cookies. So I made some yesterday and took them down to the school. But I also made enough to bring as a treat to Ryuichi."

"You're the best Noriko!" Ryuichi said, with cookie in hand.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri got a text message from his lawyer saying they really need to meet. Knowing his next deadline wasn't for months he had nothing pressing he had to do. He had told Mizuki that the story is as is. If something doesn't work get one of her assistants to fix it, as he's done with it. She must have seen something as she didn't press the issue as she normally would have. In reality it was because he didn't know anything about the story, so how could he correct it? Though he was seriously going to look to try to see what all this worlds version of himself did with the time he should have bee writing. He knew he was a playboy and went clubbing a lot but surely that wasn't all he did.

Ms. Natsumi, his lawyer, was in her office waiting for him. So he sat down waiting to hear the discussion.

"Well Mr. Uesugi I have almost all the paper work finished for Mr. Shindo. The only thing remaining is the salary. I haven't been able to get in touch with Mr. Seguchi on this matter. But his secretary sent me a fax stating that this was to be the salary." Ms. Natsumi said handing Eiri the fax.

Eiri looked at it then said, "This is a joke right?"

"That was my reaction. I'm not certain if that's an introductory bid and he wants us to counter or if he's serious about that till he sees how well the band is accepted. However in if you read the fax it's practically saying that that's the permanent salary."

"I'll handle this. Do you have an idea of what the starting numbers should be?"

"I've never personally worked with anyone in the music industry before but I know a few people and this is the number they recommend." Ms. Natsumi said handing Eiri a piece of paper.

"Good right it up and another contract."

"Another?"

"I'll need one for a Hiroshi Nakano."

"Shindo indicated when I talked to him on it and the salary issue that he wasn't going to ask."

"You asked Shu about the salary. What did he say?" Eiri asked curious.

"He said I should talk with you as anything he'd say would be too excessive or not excessive enough. Plus you would be upset that you weren't consulted no matter what he said."

"Those exact words?" Eiri asked not believing Shu would use big words like that.

"No not in so many words."

"Well Shu still has yet to ask but I'm confident that he'll agree. So write it up and fed-ex it over to Seguchi's office."

"And the salary?"

"Leave it off for now. This is simply Seguchi's way of forcing me to visit. You said you haven't talked to him, meaning he wants to discuss this and other things that are non of his business. It's simply a tactic. Everything else was in perfect order except that correct?"

"Yes."

"That's all this is then. He's exact with his business. When asked he will simply put this as an error of his secretary. I'll deal with it."

"Very well. Good Day Mr. Uesugi."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I still don't know where to have Eiri and Kyo's showdown and only one person has offered any suggestions. So to make it easier on those who refuse to review or can't decide, I figured out a way to solve the problem, hopefully. has a polling feature, so at the top of my profile is a poll click on it. It has a list of choices as to where the showdown could take place. So PLEASE vote as the sooner you vote the sooner I can figure out where and when the showdown happens.

I don't know if there's ever been a real record of Eiri's lawyer's name. The name I used is from a series I've seen only a few episodes of and its called You Are Under Arrest.


	44. Chapter 44

Eiri walked in thankful that Tohma's secretary wasn't there to bug him. Tohma looked up seeing Eiri and smiled brightly.

"Eiri, it's been forever since I last saw you."

Eiri resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "So now not seeing you for a week consists of forever?"

"Really has it only been a week?" Tohma asked innocently.

"Does it matter? Regardless it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other. So what did you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think I wanted to talk? You came to me?"

Eiri handed Tohma a copy of the fax, "My lawyer received this regarding Shuichi's salary."

Tohma looked it over and smiled saying. "Oh it must have an oversight. My secretary must have copied the numbers down wrong."

'Mmp, that's what I thought he'd say.' "I thought I'd come over and talk to you about this in person. I figured it was just an oversight and would want to discuss this and other things in person. Eiri then handed him another paper. "This is what my lawyer came up with. If you have something else in mind let's hear it."

"Well it's usually a little lower than this but since it's for you, Eiri, I'll accept this."

Eiri simply glared at him but chose to ignore his comment, "Well you have me here, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Mizuki called and talked to Mika. She was concerned about your sudden change in attitude. Not to mention the fact that the outline for you new story is so totally and completely different from anything you've even done before. Plus you had specifically told her you wouldn't even consider editing your current story. She was surprised by it."

'Not half as surprised as she would be if she insisted I edit it. She really wouldn't have liked the results."

Eiri was stuck for a true answer but knew he'd have to come up with something. And he knew that in the end this would lead Tohma to pry into his relationship with Shuichi, especially since he was sure Tohma knew by now that he and Shu were planning to move in together.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Meanwhile Shuichi and Hiro were going to talk to Shu's landlord.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schraider."

"Ah Shindo, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, well I came by to give you my 30 day notice."

"Too bad you were one of my few tenants that always paid everything all at once and on time."

"Yeah, I'm sure everything will be cleared out by tonight. I don't have much. I also wanted to let you know that I have a couch and a mattress. Nothing but the matters on the floor I'm afraid. I know you don't normally put furniture into the rooms. But where I'm going I won't need them."

"Shu you're TV was the same one your father gave you when you started high, I think it's time to give it up too." Hiro said.

"But…"

"I'm sure Mr. Yuki has a bigger one at his place doesn't he?"

"Well yeah but…"

"No buts besides with luck you'll be making enough to buy a bigger better one soon."

At the Shu smiled, "You're right Hiro!" Then turned back to Mr. Schraider, "Actually I take that back you can have the TV too. Anything I haven't taken out by the end of 30 days is yours!"

Mr. Schraider having been accused of stealing after taking things left in the apartment after the 30 days was up and even sued a few times was suspicious. "I've had problems with people saying that but then later claiming I stole it."

"Well trust me he won't need them anymore. How about if he signs a waiver?" Hiro said.

"A what?" Shuichi asked.

"It basically means you won't be back for the stuff you're officially giving it to him."

Mr. Schraider didn't see a problem with it and since Hiro seemed to know what he was talking about had him write it up and all 3 signed. Hiro signed just to prove that Shu did understand what he was signing and what it meant.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After finishing up with the landlord they made their way to Shu's apartment. Shu started to put the key in the door when he stopped.

"What's wrong Shu?"

"I know I locked this door but now it's not locked its open."

Hiro looked and sure enough the door was only slightly ajar like someone didn't shut it all the way. He didn't like it either. Considering the neighborhood and especially the run down apartment building, he found it hard to believe it'd be a burglar. But just to be on the safe he moved Shu back behind him and started for the door handle.

"Hiro, maybe we should wait and call the cops."

Hiro'd heard a lot of things about this neighborhood and no of it good. "Ch, right and how long do you think we'll be sitting here waiting for the cops to show?"

"Um I don't know. My neighbor once asked to use my phone to call the cops and… oh I see your point."

"Let me guess they never showed right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Exactly now stay close. Hiro said as he opened the door and they slowly made their way inside.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry I had most of this written up on paper Tuesday but got lazy and didn't put it in the comp. I promise Eiri vs Kyo will take place next chapter. No time or room in this one. Any guesses on who is or was in Shu's apartment?


	45. Chapter 45

As Hiro with Shu behind him entered the room at first it looked empty. But then they jumped as a figure stepped out of the shadows in a corner of the room.

"Shuichi where the hell have you been, all night?" Kyo said in a voice that sounded similar to a wife accusing her husband of cheating on her after staying out all night long.

"Kyo I…"

"Don't talk to him!" Hiro interrupted. "If this is your way of trying to apologize for what you did and worm you way back into his life forget it! He doesn't need you! He has me and he has Mr. Yuki."

Shuichi smiled and beamed at Hiro.

"That Yuki guy is no good for you Shu!" Then he turned to Hiro, "And as for you Shuichi barely talked about you. Best friend huh, well if you were such a good best friend then why is we've never seen you before the other day?"

"I made a mistake by thinking it'd be better to listen to my parents and turning my back on Shuichi when he obviously needed me! I thought I could be happy becoming a doctor and fulfilling my parents wishes, but I realize I was wrong. I'd been focusing so hard on my medical school that I lost touch with my best friend."

Shuichi blinked, he thought Hiro was happy being a doctor. "H-Hiro does-does this mean you'll-you'll help me and reform Bad Luck?"

"What? Shuichi he abandoned you and you want him to be apart of your band over me? I've been there for you every step of the way for the past year!"

"Hiro didn't abandon me. I knew his cell number I could have called him."

"But you didn't and apparently neither did he!"

"It doesn't matter now does it, Shuichi's made his choice. We will reform our band and you're not invited!"

Shuichi was so excited he hugged Hiro tightly. Kyo just stared in shock and anger. Since it seemed Shu wasn't going to budge at the moment on Hiro he'd try attacking Eiri.

"Shu listen to me, that Eiri guy is a player. I've looked into him and he's with a different woman almost every night. I doubt he even writes his own novels. From the research I've done I don't see when he has the time."

"So, that was then this is now. I don't believe Eiri has been with anyone since he's been with me."

"What do you check his clothes or something?"

Shu glared at Kyo, "No, I don't have to. I trust him! I believe in him. If he was still seeing other people why would he ask me to move in with him?"

Kyo walked forward, but as he got closer Hiro purposely made sure Shu was behind him as to be sure Shu didn't try to forgive him and give in to him.

Kyo glared at Hiro but stopped his advance, then looked pleadingly at Shuichi. "Shuichi, I really am sorry for what happen. I lost control of my emotions. I never meant to hurt you."

Shuichi looked up at him giving him a sad smile, "It's all right Kyo. I forgive you."

Hiro just shook his head he couldn't believe this.

Kyo smiled even brighter, "Thank you so much, Shu! You wont regret this! We'll make the band the best this country's ever seen!"

But at that Shu shook his head, "I'm sorry Kyo. But I don't think I could ever feel comfortable enough around you to be band mates again. I think there would always be a small fear, especially if we ever ended up alone together."

Kyo stepped forward but again was blocked by Hiro, "I won't, I wouldn't. I promise I'll never hurt you like that again!"

"Oh and if he comes in after a fight he's had with Mr. Yuki. I suppose then you would be mister I can keep my hands to myself then as well?"

"What makes you think we'll fight Hiro?" Shu asked.

"Don't fret it Shu. It's normal for couples to have fights and make up."

"I know I can comfort him and not take advantage of the situation."

Hiro didn't much believe that. "Oh really, you're sure of that?"

"Yes, I'm sure of that!"

"It doesn't matter Kyo. Even if I agreed to it, Eiri would never allow it."

"What gives him all this power?"

"Well Tohma Seguchi is his brother-in-law and Eiri's lawyers doing all the paperwork for me to sign."

Kyo was now fuming, 'So even if I manage to get Shu's approval he's still going to listen to that bastard he's calling a boyfriend!'

"I think you should leave now. We have work to do."

"Right we promised my mom we'd have the car back to her before four o'clock! We have to get everything packed and moved before then."

"You're moving?"

Shu blushed, "Yeah, Eiri wants me to move in with him."

"I think it's time for you to go!" Hiro said this time physically throwing Kyo out of the apartment.

Kyo couldn't believe this! Not only was Shu still hanging off that Eiri guy but now was moving in with him! He had to stop this! He had to show Shu what he precious boyfriend was made of! In all his research he couldn't find Eiri's address so he'd have to follow Shu to Eiri's place.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri had finally managed to get away from Tohma. Though he was sure his brother-in-law wasn't happy with his answers he was going to have to live with them.

He started towards the apartment building and saw Shu and Hiro opening up the trunk. He walked over causing them both to jump.

"Eiri you scared us!"

Eiri smirked and ignored him and said, "Is this really all you own?"

"Um well no, I have a lot more back at my parents house. My mom really wanted me take them when we borrowed her car but I didn't want to flood your apartment with everything I own! So I convinced her to keep it till we move into our new place. You're giving me a room all to myself for my junk so I can wait!" Shu said leaning up to give Eiri a kiss on the lips.

As Eiri looked down at all the stuff the boy had he noted that though it was a lot it was also a lot less than what his Shu has at their apartment. Which only depressed him not knowing if he'll ever return.

Shu looked up and seeing the sad look wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and gave him a light peck on the lips. "What's wrong? You look sad?"

Eiri couldn't and wasn't about to tell the boy the truth. He knew the boy wanted to know but Eiri felt it would only hurt them both if he did. No he would only tell him if he ever decided to or figured out how to get back to his world.

Eiri wrapped his arms around the boy and said, "It's nothing. I'm just tired. Tohma and my editor were both on my case. It's only going to be a matter of time till I get a call from my father outraged over everything I've done."

"Is it my fault?"

"No, I was planning to do what I did long before you came along. You just gave me a reason to follow through."

At that Shu smiled brightly hugged Eiri tightly and said, "I love you!" Then kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah I know you do brat, now hurry up and help Hiro get these boxes in. no since in making him do it all himself."

"Right!" Shu said grabbing up a box and following Hiro who'd come back for another box. After the two started getting mushy Hiro grabbed a box and still with the key Eiri had given them let himself inside the apartment.

Just out of sight Kyo was fuming mad seeing Shuichi clinging to Eiri like that.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After Shuichi and Hiro were out of sight Eiri noticed movment behind some bushes. What he saw was a very disturbing sight. He saw that Kyo was watching them. He walked over to him.

"Enjoying the show?"

Kyo glared up at him and said, "Bastard you're using him for something and I plan to find out what that something is!"

Eiri rolled his eyes, "Can't leave well enough alone? You nearly broke his arm and now you're stalking him."

"I'm not stalking him! I talked to him and he forgave me!" Kyo then looked Eiri in the eye and said, "He even asked me to be a part of his band!" Kyo lied.

"Hmm…now why do I doubt that!"

"It's true! He also knows that you sleep with everyone and everything! He knows you nothing but a fraud and a coward!"

Eiri smirked, "If he believes all of this then why is he still moving in?"

"Because you've brainwashed him into believing you love him!"

"Really I thought that was your job."

"Are you looking for a fight? I can certainly handle it!"

"Can you now? Let's see about that." Eiri said as he turned to where the apartments bomb shelter was. It was now divided up into storage areas and would be the best place to have their little conflict which Eiri wasn't counting on lasting long. He was sure Kyo would put up a bit more of a fight that Maa-kun did, but was sure it'd last about as long.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I had a bit of trouble trying to determine Shu's attitude in this. I mean we all know he hated Taki after what he did, but this situation is a different. I mean he knew Taki what an hour, two, before he was betrayed? He's know and been very close to Kyo for almost a year and a half. They've played together and he felt close to Kyo trying to make him like Hiro almost. So it was difficult to decide if he should just give in. But in the end I felt that Shu's a forgiving person and despite what happen would not forget but forgive but would never be able to feel comfortable alone or a part of a band with him again. What do you think was I right, wrong, what?

Thanks goes to Mistress Ryu Youkai, for helping give me a bit of an idea for this chapter. That's the reason for those on the alert list got this chapter alert twice, I'd skipped over a scene Mistress Ryu Youkai suggested and I'd planned to add in and I really wanted to add it so I went back to add it. I think it made the chapter better. Sorry if Eiri was out of character it was difficult for me to get what needed to be said and try to keep him in character so if he's way out sorry I'm doing my best.


	46. Chapter 46

Kyo wondered where they were going as he continued to follow Eiri. Though he was getting more and more nervous as time went on. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Eiri opened the door to the bomb shelter/storage area.

"Where are we going?"

"Scared?"

Kyo Growled, your damn right he was scared! "Not on your life! I'm just in a hurry to kick your ass!"

Eiri chose for the moment to ignore his obvious lie. Well half lie really. Eiri was sure that a part of him was really looking forward to the fight. Eiri chalked it all up to this great fantasy the idiot had of winning the fight against him then taking something of his like a trophy and showing Shuichi and believing the boy would fall into his arms and all sins forgiven and they'd live happily ever after. Well Eiri was more than willing to knock that little fantasy out of his head.

"Where are we?"

"It's a bomb shelter that was used in WWII but now is mostly used as storage for the apartments."

"Why did you bring me here?" A part of Kyo feared Eiri planned to shot him or kill him in someway and leave him here for dead where no one would find him.

"I chose this place for the simple reason that anywhere else would be too public. People would either stop and stare just to watch a fight or someone would try to break it up."

Kyo smirked, "You probably also don't want the media to find out."

Eiri glared at him, "I suppose you'd like to have your name and face splashed all over the news and Internet as having been seen fighting with Eiri Yuki over his new lover?"

Kyo opened then closed his mouth. No now that he put it that way he'd have fans girls from now till dooms day after his ass stating this such as 'How dare you touch the Great Eiri Yuki' and who knows what all. Not to mention he'd get Shuichi into more trouble. But even if Akira forgave him and they continued to play together he seriously feared not just fan girls but most likely a few fan boys too would either boo him off stage or attack him afterwards. No he was right this way better. The only downsides he saw to this was that no one would be there to see the fall of Great Eiri Yuki by his hand. Not to mention no one to stop him from killing him if his temper got out of control. Plus Shuichi wouldn't be there to see his precious Eiri crumble like he's sure he will when he sees he's not just playing around he's serious about this fight.

"So are you ready or do you want to dwell on your fantasy more?"

"It no fantasy that your using Shuichi! For what purpose I can only assume will be sex!"

"You honestly believe I'd go to this much work just for sex?"

"What else could there be? I can't figure out another angle for you!"

"Have you asked Shuichi?"

"Yeah, but he says its love. I think you manipulated him into this!"

'I manipulated him?' Eiri mused. 'If anything it's the other way around! He shows up at my door demanding to move in. Then he burst through the door and tackles me in a hug. I relent and say one week. I meant that too. One week that's all nothing more nothing less. After that week was over I had every intention of kicking his cute little ass to the curb. Heh, that was what? About a year ago? Only a year huh, it seems much longer than that. And to think this all started because I was in a pissed off mood after Mizuki returned my manuscript with a note saying that well over half needed a complete rewrite. So instead of calling her and telling her to fuck off I instead decide just to go for a walk and cool my head and have a smoke. Then a paper comes flying at me and curious I pick it up. Truthfully I should have just let the wind take it. But no, I had to pick it up and read that dribble/trash. I was in a foul mood anyway so instead of releasing the paper or seeing the boy there just returning it, no I had to share my foul mood by telling the kid exactly how much zero talent he had with those sucky lyrics.'

Eiri was brought out of his musings when Kyo sucker punched him in the jaw. Eiri was stunned but then seeing the smug look on Kyo's face angered Eiri to know end. So he wasted no time in returning the favor with interest! First he hit him in the jaw and grabbed him to keep him from going backwards then punched him in the gut.

Kyo was on the ground coughing and looked up wide eyed at Eiri, "You-you hit me!"

Eiri rolled his eyes, "What I'm supposed to stand here like a statue and let you beat one me? Dream on kid!"

Kyo still holding his stomach stood wavering a little, "No, this isn't how it's suppose to be!"

Eiri didn't say anything he just cocked his head a little to the side to try to make sense of Kyo's ramblings.

"You should be groveling at my feet by now, begging me for forgiveness!"

'Ah, so I was right the little punk deluded himself into thinking I'd fall after one punch and he'd have an instant win.' "I got news for ya punk if I had been the least bit afraid of you or to fight you…" Eiri then moved within a breath of Kyo's face and said, "I'd have never come down here. If you deluded yourself into thinking that this was all for show let me remind you…it's not!" With that Eiri pulled his hand back and hit Kyo's privates hard and the boy sunk to the ground in pain.

'Che, I didn't even hit him that hard.' Eiri thought. 'Maa-kun was at least a bit more responsive. Through out his beating.'

"I'm not through yet!" Kyo said and through a punch which Eiri expertly caught.

Kyo was stunned, but not half as much when Eiri sent him flying with a punch to his eye. Kyo didn't go down without a fight, for which in a way Eiri was grateful, it felt good to beat the snot of the little punk and unlike Maa-kun who basically accepted that he was to be the one Eiri was planning to beat up, Kyo fought tooth and nail. The downside would be to explain the bruises and scratched the brat had managed to get in here and there to Shuichi.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry if this didn't meet your standards. Fight scenes aren't really my forte. I did my best but it was kinda hard and the anime was no fun as they blacked it out so you didn't have anything to go by. I've never been good at fight scenes I've only tried once before with a non-fan-fic story. Not that anyone would be as no one else ever is but if you wish to read my non-fan-fic story called The Tour go to fictionpressDOTcom and look me up Madison Kimura

Anyone who has any advice on how to help make the fight scene here better please feel free to tell me!


	47. Chapter 47

Eiri was glad that the fight didn't last too long. Well it did last longer than it with Maa-kun he noted. But then again unlike Maa-kun, Kyo was itching for a fight. Part of him imagined that Kyo was Taki and was doing what he so wanted to do then but at the time Taki had something he wanted and it'd have been harder to get information out of him if he was unconscious from a beating. Heh he often wonders if Shu hadn't shown up when he did if he'd have taken Taki out. Probably not he mused.

Then much to Eiri both annoyance and surprise Kyo got up still ready to fight.

'Your kidding me, right? He can barely stand!'

"I saw Shuichi first! I won't let you walk in off the street and take him away from me! You can't possibly know him like I do!" Kyo said and he lunged at Eiri and taking Eiri in a surprising move as that one that wasn't what Eiri expected him to do and two he didn't think the little punk had enough strength left to do so.

Eiri was pissed now and started to hit Kyo's back and shouted in anger, "Little fuckin punk you don't know even have a clue as to what we've been through. How much we went through, just to even try understand each other." Eiri finally pealed Kyo off and kneed him in the stomach and muttered, "This Shuichi shouldn't have had to go through this same trauma." Then Eiri kicks Kyo who was on his knees after the last punch and sends him sprawling on his back. Then he bends down next to him and just starts pounding on him, "Even if I do find my way back, will 'my' Shu still be there waiting for me? Huh? What if that dream I had about being in the hospital was true? What if Tohma and Mika finally convince him I'm better off without him and this is the fucking proof?!" He said with a punch to Kyo's jaw before resuming his pounding, "There are so many what ifs its not even funny! But as LONG…" Eiri punctuated with a major gut punch, then resume his beating once again, "As LONG as I'm in the fuckin world I will protect him from the likes of you and the likes of Aizawa and ANYONE ELSE who tries to hurt him or come between us! This especially includes you and fucking meddling think they know what's best sister and brother-in-laws!" Eiri said as his anger finally was quelled slightly enough that he stood shakily holding the wall for support and panting. Then giving Kyo one sharp kick in the ribs he heads for the door.

Kyo grabbed his leg before he got two feet and Eiri kicked it away. He was tempted to kick him in the face but chose not to break his nose but Kyo was surely breaking down his patience. Then he turned to leave thinking Kyo was finally done for. Eiri was within a five feet of the door when he went crashing down to the floor with Kyo grabbing his legs. Kyo moved up and started to strangle Eiri with his shirt, "I knew there was something different about you. Who are you really and what do you want from Shuichi?"

Eiri refused to answer him when he refused to tell Shuichi himself. From Eiri's vantage point on his stomach it wasn't but he was able to grab Kyo's hand and pulled him and he fell forward on to his face. Eiri moved back keeping a tight hold on Kyo's hand when he was far enough he sat up and jerked Kyo forward landing him on his back and landing a hard blow to his stomach. Then growled and said "Maybe my life with him doesn't seem like the best or the happiest to you or Tohma but it's not that bad. He's the best thing that's ever happen to me. You honestly think I'm just going to let a little punk like you take it all from me in a flash? I don't think so!"

Kyo spurted this time coughing up blood said, "N-not f-for long. I'm-I'm going to tell Shuichi everything you just said."

Eiri smirked, "So you honestly believe at this point he's going to believe anything you say?"

"He will when-when he's seen what you did to me!" Kyo said coughing up and spitting up blood causing Eiri to stand and move away from him.

Eiri moved around to face him, "So now it's my fault that you can't win a fight huh, fine." With that Eiri punched his foot to Kyo's groin area causing him to howl. 'If that didn't finish him off nothing else will. Gah I almost wish Maa-kun had put up a fight or one of his cowardly buddies had joined in it might have made the fight more memorable. I can't remember the last time I was physical knock down drag out fight like this.'

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After leaving Kyo moaning and coughing up blood, he made his way to his apartment almost dreading what it looked like. He opened the door and was shocked to see the boxes neatly piled by the door. 'This has to be Nakano's influence. I don't see Shuichi willingly putting his things away and neatly pilling the boxes in the corner.'

Shuichi and Hiro look up hearing the door open. Shuichi sees Eiri and runs over to him after getting a look at his face. "Eiri what happened to you, are you all right?" Shuichi asked reaching up to touch his face.

Eiri prevented him from touching his face and said, "I'm fine it's nothing."

Hiro looked at him appraisingly, "Shu, I think there's another box in the back seat that we missed. I'm sure that's the one your mother slipped the hot and cold ice packs in, why don't you go see and bring that box up."

"Right!" Shu said forgetting for the moment that Eiri never told him who did this or why.

After Shu had slammed the door Hiro walked over to him and said, "Kyo did this didn't he?"

Eiri blinked, "And why do you assume that?"

"Because he spent the night in Shu's apartment. He practically accused Shu of cheating on him. He told me he spent the night here, after finding Kyo in the apartment I was happy to hear that."

"The little punk doesn't know when to quit!" Eiri muttered, "He should be glad I didn't know this before."

Hiro smirked, "So he did do this to you?"

Eiri glared at him, "He asked for a fight and so I gave him one. I underestimated the little punk." Then Eiri gave a big smirked and said, "Then again so did he."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Eiri humped, "The little ass wipe expected me be cowardly and to go down with just one little girly punch."

At that Hiro laughed, then was semi serious, "Um you didn't kill him did you?"

"I wish but no, though about now he probably wishes he was."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shuichi had just left the car and was on his way back when he heard a moan. Curious he went over to see who it was. He was shocked to see Kyo! He ran over to him and set his box down. "Kyo what happened to you? Who did this?"

Kyo looked up at him and did his best triumphant smile and said, "Your boyfriend."

"W-What you meant E-Eiri did this?"

Kyo nodded.

"The two of you got into a fight!"

Kyo hadn't expected Shuichi to figure that out.

"I can't believe this!"

"Shuichi please I did it for you." Kyo said and again started coughing up blood fighting the feeling of losing consciousness. "Don't-don't leave me Shuichi."

Shu sighed, "I'm not going to just leave you here Kyo, don't worry."

Kyo smiled, 'Yes, I have him where I want him!'

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Okay I had plans to basically end the fight scene last chapter but Captara gave me ideas. A couple of the lines Yuki uses are her idea so thanks goes to her.


	48. Chapter 48

Kyo closed his eyes to fight off a dizzy spell, then when he opened them Shuichi was holding him. He was in heaven. This is what he'd always wanted. Then he took a chance and leaned up and kissed Shuichi. He expected Shu to slap him and then drop him. But much to his surprise and disbelief he didn't. He started kissing back. After the kiss was broken he decided to risk losing what ever this was and asked, "Why; What about you're boyfriend?"

"I see now how wrong I was all this time not seeing you and realizing how you feel. You're the only one for me. I don't know what I ever saw in such a violent and horrible person! Just look what he did to you, you poor thing."

"Oh Shuichi I'm so happy that you're finally seeing me as more than a friend."

"I've been a fool all this time not seeing you." Shuichi said and then kissed him. "I know you're in pain but I'd be honored if you'd make love to me."

"Here on the street?"

"What better place? This way if that mean man or my old best-friend come they'll be too late, I'll be yours heart and soul. I'll give you my virginity here and now for the world to see!"

This was way more than Kyo ever dreamed of. He was surprised that his injures that Eiri had inflicted weren't causing him any pain. He also noted he wasn't coughing up blood anymore. He shrugged it off thinking that at this point he didn't care if it was real or not he was going to enjoy every minute of it! He sincerely hoped Eiri and Shu alleged best-friend would come down and catch them. Kyo had trouble believing that Hiro was ever Shu's best friend since Shu had rarely mentioned his name.

"Don't worry Shu, I'll make sure to be gentle with you."

"I'm sorry I never told you that I love you before now Kyo!"

Kyo's heart skipped a beat as he leaned down and kissed Shu. "I have loved you from the moment I met you." Kyo told him as he finished the last of their clothing and started preparing Shu for what he'd been waiting forever to do!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"I'm impressed that you didn't kill him, I probably would have." Hiro said.

"I didn't want to hurt Shu by killing him, nor associated with him forever as his killer."

"Mmm, yeah I see your point. What are you going to do if someone saw the fight?"

"I made sure it was held in the storage area underneath the complex. If little Kyo comes out of this and wishes to charge me with assault he's free to do so. I have a team of lawyers who I'm sure would be itching to tear him apart on the stand for slander. It's his word against mine. There were no witnesses and if all else fails he started it by hitting me first. So if he wants to sue me over it fine, he can be counter sued as he threw the first punch."

"You're got it all planned out don't you?"

Eiri shrugged, "It pays to have options."

"What is taking Shu so long to get that box?"

"He probably got lost on the way back."

Hiro laughed, "Yeah, maybe."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Akira was relaxing at home when the phone rang.

"Hello Caliban, residence?"

"Oh no, Kyo didn't!"

"Damn doesn't he ever learn?!"

"No don't do anything I've had it with him. I'm calling in reinforcements and he's not going to be happy with it. I've done all I can."

"Yeah I'll be right there." Akira said hanging up.

"Oh Kyo why? Why did you have to do this? What did Shindo do to make you go to this extreme?" Then he turned and looked at a picture of him and Kyo and another boy just a little shorter than he was with short straight black hair. "Travis, I wish you were here. You always did know how to handle Kyo when he was out of control. I never understood why the two of you broke up. I mean sure Alva seemed like a better boyfriend than Kyo in some ways, but Kyo had said you were his first boyfriend so maybe he just had to learn what was right and what was wrong. Maybe I was blinded by Kyo, I mean I always thought Kyo was right to be angry when you out of the blue announced you were breaking up and you had a new boyfriend named Alva. Though I've always wondered if he was the one that put Alva in the hospital not six weeks after your announced break up. Could what's happening now tell me what really happened to you Travis? If only Alva had lived he could have told me. I don't want Shindo to disappear the way you did. I remember the day you stopped coming to the bar I was worried but Kyo didn't. Even then I thought it strange but I mean Kyo's never really been that violent of a person, has he? Have I just not seen this? No, I don't believe it. I'm sure you just had to get away after Alva's accident?" Akira shook his head, "Now is not the time to reminisce over things that happened years ago."

Then he picked up the phone again, "Hello, Mrs. Tsuki it's about Kyo…"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Tatsuha was in heaven himself. Ryuichi had invited him to stay with him for a while. Well it beat going home. He only half lied to his father and said he was staying with a friend. That this ways it'll save on his Tokyo rent or money spent traveling home by train. Well technically Ryuichi was his friend. Sadly Tatsuha thought that's all they were at the moment but hoped for someday to be more. Though he wasn't sure that was possible. Especially after what went on the day after he'd had lunch with them He'd thought that the end, but no Tohma again invited them lunch and Ryuichi again accepted for them both.

"So, Ryuichi you've been spending a lot of time recently with Tatsuha, what do think of him?"

"He's really cool and fun, no no da! But I think he could be even cooler if he wasn't always so touchy feely."

"I see. Well if Tatsuha gets too touchy feely, let me know." Then he looked straight at Tatsuha and said, "I'll be sure to take care of it."

"Really? Tanks Tohma!" Then he grabbed Tatsuha's hand, "Let's go play on the slide till the food arrives!"

Tatsuha just let himself be dragged off.

"Tell me what it is about lead singers that has both of your brother's enthralled?"

"I have no idea. I'm beginning to believe they're just going after pin-ups to make me crazy."

"Now, now Mika you wouldn't think that?"

Mika sighed, "I don't. Maybe that's where I went wrong I went for a keyboardist instead of a singer."

Tohma winced at that. "I'm doing the best that I can Mika. I never meant for Eiri to get hurt. If I had known taking him to New York to escape the pain and heartache of being different here, would only lead him to even more pain and heartache you have to know I'd have never taken him there."

"I know I blame myself more than I blame you."

"It's no ones fault Mika."

"Maybe living with that boy will finally bring Eiri some happiness."

"What? You mean Eiri plans to shack up with that kid?"

"Oh stop with the melodramatics already it's not like your spies haven't already told you every detail. If there's something about Eiri's current life that you don't know about then your spies are falling down on their job."

Tohma simply smiled and kidded her and said, "You know me all too well Mika. All too well."

Mika smiled and said, "Some days I think I know you too well."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Well before anyone goes into a frenzy about the first scene, all will be revealed next chapter. But I did put in hints about the truth behind the scene.

The last half with Ryuichi saying he like Tatsuha but not that he's touchy feely him. I was scanning manga pictures for some wallpapers and at the end of vol. 3 there's a small interview with Ryuichi in which he says he likes Tatsuha but that he'd be even cooler if he didn't touch him all the time.

Same volume with Mika and Tohma's conversation about her brother's having a thing for lead singers. That one veered off from the original conversation that was in the manga and from where I'd intended but it still worked.


	49. Chapter 49

Kyo groaned but then he smiled when he heard Shuichi say, "I'm so happy you came!"

Kyo smiled and thought, 'Yeah so am I that was wonderful.' Then he frowned when he heard another unexpected voice.

"It's not a problem Shindo. I'm glad you called. I can't believe this happened."

Kyo opened his eyes, 'I was right. It was Akira I heard. So Shu called and told him about our wild time." Kyo smiled brightly. 'I'm so happy he doesn't regret it.' Though it did seem strange to him that Akira could get there so fast and that Shu didn't appear to be any different than before he took him.

"I was really starting to worry there for a while he suddenly started moaning and groaning. I put a washrag that I wet from the water hose over there and wiped his face with it when he started to try to kiss me."

Kyo frowned, 'What? No that's not the way it happened!'

"What did you do let him?" Akira asked.

"NO!" Shu started matter of factly. "Never! He did that once but it's not like I wanted it even then. No I pushed the rag in his face and he collapsed with it."

Before Akira could ask anymore questions he heard Eiri yell, "What the hells taking you so long brat?"

"Yeah, we thought you got lost at first but then you were gone for so long we were starting to get worried." Hiro said.

Just then Kyo said, "Shut up, you can't talk to MY boyfriend like that!"

Everyone stared at Kyo like he'd grown a second head. Eiri and Hiro moved closer to Shu. When Eiri asked, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I-I don't know, I swear!"

"Don't lie to him Shuichi." Kyo held out his hands begging Shu to take them. Thinking he wanted to stand up Shu walked over to him.

"You really shouldn't try to get up Kyo. You're hurt pretty badly."

Kyo ignored him and yanked him down and said, "Tell him. Tell him what you said to me!"

"You mean when I saw you and you begged me not to leave you and I promised I wouldn't. I didn't lie to you Kyo. I stayed, I even called Caliban to come help."

"No, I mean about the part where you held me in your arms and we kissed. Then you said you loved me!"

"EEEP!" Shu squeaked at that and fell backwards on his butt.

Kyo tried to reach out but Shu scrambled away and latched on to Eiri's leg.

"Shuichi, what are doing? Don't you remember? You said he was cruel and violet person because he did this to me! You told me I was the only one for you now and forever! Don't you remember? You said you were wrong in not seeing how I felt for you!"

Shuichi trembled and buried his nose into Eiri's pants before looking up crying and said, "It's not true Eiri! None of it! I'd never betray you, honest!" Then he went back to burring his head and clutching to Eiri's leg.

Eiri just sighed and ran his hand through the boy's hair. "It's all brat I believe you."

Kyo groaned but did his best to sit up and said, "Shuichi, how could you throw away what we just had? Don't you remember asking me to make love to you right here on the street? Don't you remember you wanted me to have your virginity so that we would be forever linked? Don't you remember what it felt like when I was thrusting into you?"

Shuichi violently shook his head clutching to Eiri's leg even tighter. "You're lying! I'd never say that." Then still clutching Eiri's leg he gave a defiant stare at Kyo and said, "When you tried to rape me in that apartment above the bar I told you then you were my friend nothing more, nothing less! I never wanted anything sexual, romantic or otherwise with you. I told you that I had Eiri now and that he was what I wanted. You asked me then if we'd had sex, no but we when I'm ready to be intimate with someone it will be Eiri and it will be in our new apartment! I don't understand you Kyo. Why did you do this?"

"No I came inside you, that is something you can not deny!" Kyo said.

"Looks to me more like you came in your pants more than anything else." Hiro said.

Kyo growled and tried to start to crawl to Shu but Hiro put his foot down hard on Kyo's back making him lay flat.

At that Eiri picked Shu up and the boy clung to his waist about the time a car pulled up.

After the woman got out of the car Hiro moved to let Kyo up.

Kyo looked up shocked, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Akira called and told us that you were in trouble. Oh Kyo what did you do this time?"

"I only made love to Shuichi and for some reason he's now denying it happened!"

"I hated to call you but he's clearly lost it. I think he's losing his mind."

Taking a look around she realized the same thing everyone else did. Had he really made love to Shuichi as he claimed then why was there clear evidence that he'd come in his pants?

"I am sorry this happened to you. Had his father and I not believed Alva was a one time thing…" Mrs. Tsuki said.

Eiri frowned, "Alva?"

"Mmm? Oh I'm sorry I just assumed Kyo or Akira would have mentioned it."

"Mentioned what?" Hiro asked as suspicious as Eiri at this point.

Akira took a deep breath and said, "About 2 years before we met Shindo there was a lead singer for the band his name was Travis. He and Kyo were friends, but it soon escalated into more. They dated and even lived together for a little over a year. Then one day Travis told me that they were breaking up. He never told me why though."

"The dirty rotten bastard had started seeing someone at his day time job behind my back is why!" Kyo yelled out.

"Oh I knew that Alva had started coming into the bar and they did seem close but it wasn't till about two weeks or so later that Travis had even told me that Alva was his new boyfriend."

"That bastard didn't deserve or ever really care anything about Travis other than his money!" Kyo said.

"Well I can't say about that." Akira said, "All I know is that about six weeks give or take after the break up Kyo went into a rage when Travis announced that Alva had been transferred to Aomori and that he planned to go with him. The next day Travis comes in and he and Kyo had a knock down drag out in the back room because someone beat the hell out of Alva and he ended up in the hospital in critical condition."

Mrs. Tsuki then piped in with, "Yes, Kyo was arrested for it, but since Travis was the only one to have allegedly seen Kyo do it and he disappeared soon afterwards well all charges were dropped as they had no way to prove he did it."

"Yeah, I was suspected of doing something to Travis but since his body's never been found it's not likely I'll ever be charged." Kyo said.

This caused horrified looks to appear on everyone but Kyo's mother's face.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Aomori, is near the north coast of Japan.


	50. Chapter 50

Akira was the first to regain his composer and asked, "Kyo, you-you didn't kill Travis…did you?"

Kyo gave a shocked look, "No of course I didn't. I loved him. I would have never hurt him like that."

Well that didn't exactly make anyone but Shu feel better as he believed him.

"Kyo! What have I told you about talking like that? These people will think you really did kill Travis with talk like that!"

"I'm sorry mother, you're right I shouldn't talk like that. I am sorry everyone. I would never kill anyone. I'm sorry for what happened the other day Shu. But even though I was out of control you slapped me and snapped me out of it. You believe me when I swear to you I didn't kill anyone, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Caliban, you can't really think that Kyo would actually kill someone, can you? I mean yeah he can be really scary but I don't think he could actually kill someone."

It seemed like Shu and Mrs. Tsuki were the only ones there that didn't believe Kyo capable of murder.

"Were there ever any clues as to the guys disappearance?" Hiro asked.

"No the police can't be certain that he just didn't just abandon everything and leave town. There's never been any evidence to prove he's dead." Mrs. Tsuki said.

'Or Alive obviously.' Eiri and Hiro both thought at the same time.

This thought sent a shiver down, Eiri's spine as he hugged Shu close to him. 'Maybe this is the real reason I was sent here.' Eiri thought. He'd believed in the beginning that it was to show him what he was missing by not directly killing Yuki. But now, now he's beginning to suspect that perhaps he was really sent here to save Shu. To prove to him that they were meant to be together. That had he not showed up Shu may have suffered death or worse at the hands of a supposed friend.

Though not exact Hiro was having similar thoughts. 'This is my fault. Shu never gave up on music and was happy. I gave up on music and well I'm not exactly miserable I'm not exactly happy either. I didn't even realize that till Ayaka brought it up and then hanging around Shu again. I guess Shu needed me more than I wanted to believe he did. He told me that Kyo was supposed to be my replacement didn't he? Man, that alone made me feel horrible to think my best friend was tired of me, ME! I never have believed it. I didn't realize I talked about my medical career so often that Shu grew tired of it. But then again if it didn't deal with music Shu was generally not interested anyway. Now that I know he'd latched on to someone who could have potentially been dangerous, how can I ever face him. I feel like I failed him! If he hadn't met Mr. Yuki we probably still wouldn't be on speaking terms.'

Akira was sad now that he failed to see Kyo for who he really was. Whether he really killed Travis or not, Akira would never know. He really hoped that he was alive out there and that Kyo was all talk. But he'd never really seen anything truly violent from Kyo. He found it hard to believe he would kill him. He had to admit when Kyo said that Shindo slapped him and brought him out of his trance that that made it hard for him to believe that he was capable of murder. He always did note that there were times Kyo seemed to have a split personality. He remembered once Kyo's mother had even commented on how he seemed to have a split personality. But even with this spit personality he couldn't kill, could he?

"It's time to go, Kyo. Say goodbye to your friends." Mrs. Tsuki said.

Kyo winced as he stood, "I'm not ready to go yet, mother! Shuichi and I have unfinished business."

"Very well your father is not yet aware of this latest incident but I'm sure he'd understand. You've been very lucky that your father happens to be a lawyer or you would be in jail now. Shall I call him and tell him over the phone about this?"

Kyo paled, he was expelled from three grade schools, four junior highs and one high school due to fighting. He'd been locked up for fighting over a dozen times since graduation. His father threatened after what happened with Alva that despite no evidence to prove he did it his father threatened one more incident and he'd lock him up in an institute somewhere and throw away the key. He had a bad feeling that his father might have the power to do so.

So he didn't say anything to his mother, but he did walk over to Shuichi, "Why are you still denying the wonderful time we had Shu?"

Shu gave him a sad smile but never left the safety of Eiri's arms and said, "I like you Kyo, but I have never done anything with you. It was just your imagination. I'm sorry if you think we had something and think I betrayed you, but nothing has ever happened."

"Nor will it!" Eiri said, shifting Shu away from Kyo and holding him tight.

"Kyo now!" Mrs. Tsuki said with more force.

Kyo winced and left without another word and got in the car with his mother.

Akira walked over and said, "I'm sorry Shindo, I should have been more aware and tried to stop Kyo before he did something."

Eiri often wondered if this is how Tohma felt about Yuki. That he should have seen it.

"You couldn't have know that it was that bad. Even if you had there wasn't much you could have done different." Eiri told him.

Akira gave a sad smiled and bowed to Eiri and said, "I appreciate the kind words Mr. Yuki. I have learned to be more observant and learn from this in the future. Goodbye Mr. Yuki, Nakano. It was very nice knowing you Shindo."

"Bye Caliban, I'll never forget you."

"Hey you'd better not I expect tickets to all your in town shows when you make it big. I want to be able to say hey I once played with um… What's your band called?"

Hiro stepped forward and said, "Bad Luck!"

Shu squealed and Eiri quickly released him as Shu hugged Hiro. "You, really intruey mean it, you'll play with me for sure?"

Hiro laughed, "Yes, I'll have to break the news to Dr. Solomon and my parents before they learn I've dropped out of Medical School. But Bad Luck will make it this time!"

"Yeah!"

As the two started talking Akira waved and Eiri simply put his hand up before lighting a cigarette. This whole damn thing was way too much for him and he doubted that he had any medicine for his ulcer in this world. He looked at the picture on his lighter and again he felt something telling him to call out. Call out what though Eiri had yet to figure out. Plus now there was something gnawing at him that there was something he was forgetting. Something else in this would that needed his attention. But for the life of him at the moment he couldn't think of what that was."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Someone said the last chapter seemed rushed. Sorry if anyone can give me tips on how to unrush it let me know.


	51. Chapter 51

Two days after the incident with Kyo, Hiro went to tell his parents about his career change before doing anything else. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Well Hiroshi I can't say that I am happy to hear that you're not going to continue med school, but your father and I will support any career you choose." Hiro's mother said.

'Yeah you say that now.' Hiro thought. "I plan to join back up with Shuichi and reform our band."

Needless to say his parents were stunned.

"Hiroshi you are twenty years old. You are not a child anymore. You need to grow up and stop hanging around that Shindo boy. He's going to drag you down into the gutter."

Hiro so wanted to snap and tell his parents that because he did lose contact with Shu that he ended up becoming friends with a whack job. But he refrained as that matter had been settled and he never had to worry about him hurting Shu again. Instead he said, "So I have to follow your dreams for me and be friends with only whom you approve of. Meanwhile Yuji is still after years of trying just a lowly struggling actor and yet you haven't yelled at him once in years demanding that he should give up and return home and become whatever the hell YOU want him to be! I never wanted to stop playing music but I gave up. Perhaps I should have been more like Yuji and not have given up so easily and bent to your will, but no more. Shuichi has a recording contract with NG. We will make it this time!"

"And if you don't?" His father asked.

"Then we keep trying. If it doesn't work out then its not meant to be. But I want to try."

"Very well, your mother and I will support you in this for one year and after that if you are not a success you must agree to return home and return to med school." His father said.

Hiro shook his head, "No, as you said I am not a child anymore. I have to make my own choices and my choice is to stay with music. If you don't approve then I'm sorry." With that he left without another word.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

His next stop had been the school telling then he was dropping out. He told his favorite teacher in person and the teacher hadn't been surprised.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you Mr. Sirya but I'm going to try to be a musician."

"No surprise."

"Why do you say that?"

"A lot of students try to become doctors and their eager to learn and some even eager to get started in the hospital. But not you. You'd do your work and that's it. You never seemed interested in doing anything more than what was required. I had a feeling you wouldn't last long."

"I see, well I have go and tell Dr. Solomon."

"Yes, well here. Since I had a feeling this would come up give the doctor this file."

Hiro looked at it, "What is it?"

"It's a student whom I'm not to confident can't make it through with out a bit of help and incentive. Kyleen Suneraya she desperately wants to be a doctor but her grades are a bit low. But I think if you talk to Dr. Solomon he would agree to take her on as his new apprentice. It won't be easy as he's old fashioned."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After discussing the girl's profile more Hiro went to Dr. Solomon's office.

"Dr. Solomon?"

"Ah, Hiroshi. I'm surprised to see you."

"You are? Why? I was scheduled to work about now."

Dr. Solomon smiled, "I saw you when you brought your friend in. The way you two talked about music. I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd stop coming."

"I wouldn't do that to you! I'd tell you first."

Hiro then went on to explain about his and Shu's relationship, the band and the hope for the future. Then went on to talk about Kyleen Suneraya and though not easily convinced the doctor to take her on as his new apprentice.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After all was said and done he called Ayaka and had her met him at their favorite café.

"So what did you wish to talk to me about, Hiro?"

"I did it. I told my parents and everyone else that I'm officially becoming a musician."

"I'm so happy for you Hiro!"

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Don't doubt your self! You will make it! Isn't that what you believed when you and Shindo first started getting serious?"

"Well yeah but we were 17 at the time."

"Then pretend you're 17 again. I have faith in you!"

Hiro leaned in and kissed her, "I have a feeling as long as you're with me, I can make it."

Ayaka blushed, she hadn't told Hiro that she had yet to tell her parents about him. Despite the fact she's never truly been this happy before, she didn't think her traditional arranged marriage themselves never divorce under penalty of death parents could ever understand. She could only hope Hiro makes it, then she can show her parents that though Hiro may not be a salary man, or from a traditional family like Eiri's he cared for her and would be a good provider. Her parents are already upset that she didn't fight Eiri on the divorce. So for a while at least she doesn't think they'll do anything drastic as force her into another arranged marriage any time soon.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Kyleen Suneraya is a fictional name. If somehow it is real its purely coincidental. I have an email account that gets TONS of spam and I take names here and there and save then on file so that if like now I need a name there's lots to chose from.

Eiri and Shu will be the next chapter tomorrow as they finally move in to their new home!


	52. Chapter 52

It had been one week since the final incident with Kyo. Eiri was surprised when Shu had told him that Akira Caliban had called and told him that Kyo's parents had been planning to move to the US for a while, finally did so as they had long been considering professional help from some clinic that was said to be great in California. Eiri could only hope that first he didn't speak English and second they locked him up and threw away the key.

After living in his apartment with Shu for a week he realized just how small the apartment was. It didn't seem that small before he moved in. The work on the new condo wasn't scheduled to be finished for a few more weeks. However unlike some people who just sit back and not keep on them, Eiri did constantly and that must have set a fire under his contractor or something as he called and said that they had finished well above schedule. Eiri had refused to offer a bonus if they finished early. He felt that if they needed that as an encouragement then they'd likely do a poor job just to finish early and get the bonus. Even now Eiri was suspicious of their saying they had weeks worth of work to finish and now their suddenly finished. He hired the same home inspector he did when he bought the place and the two of them went back over the property and there were still a couple of minor pluming and roofing problems those weren't major and were things Eiri could get fixed over time and it meant that they could move in. Eiri went ahead and hired someone to start work on the roof and by the time he was finished they should be ready to move in. He'd already had the boy work with the contractor on the paint color for his room. Eiri normally preferred white walls he compromised with the boy. Shu wanted a bright color for the room but settled for an almost white blue for the living room. The bedroom was painted with the same color but had small spots of orange mixed in.

While the roofers were working Eiri had sent the boy off to NG for a planning session with Seguchi. He planned to start packing up a few things in his office like his laptop and a few other things. Then he planned to mark the boxes that contained the boy's stuff and repack as much as he could find. He was thankful the boy hadn't unpacked much. After he finished with he planned to hire movers to pack up the rest of the house. This way by the time the boy returned they could go straight to their new place and start unpacking.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shu had been so excited he couldn't hardly contain his excitement of actually being in NG. Hiro however though he too was excited appeared calm compared to Shu's bouncing off the walls. They had talked with Tohma and he told them that Monday they would start recording and by Friday he'd allow them to be an opening act for a band he'd chose later. They were leaving when their elevator stopped and some men got on. Shu immediately recognized them.

"Hey, aren't you ASK?" Shu asked.

Taki looked the boy over, "Yeah, that's us."

"Wow, I hope we'll be as big and popular as you guys are, someday!"

Taki got a disgusted look on his face and asked, "You have a band?"

"Yep, it's called Bad Luck!"

"Mmm…So, what now NG is allowing anyone, including children to have their own band? Pitiful. Can you even sing, chimp?"

Shu's anger boiled, "I'm not a chimp and yes I can sing! I've been waiting for this day since Seguchi first told us we weren't ready!"

At that Taki laughed.

Shu growled, "What's so funny!"

"So, Seguchi turned you down once, how did you finally convince him blackmail?"

"No! He gave it to me. Well he did say I had to leave Eiri first. But even when I refused he still gave it to me."

"Hmp, just as I thought. You're going to just be show ponies. He has no real interest in you."

Hiro held Shu back as Taki laughed and left when the elevator doors opened. After they left Hiro guided Shu out of the elevator also. Shu looked up at Hiro and asked, You don't think he's right do you Hiro?"

"No of course not. Don't worry about it. We'll prove to them and everyone else that we're not a band to be messed with!"

"Right!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Hiro dropped Shu off and though Hiro had tried to cheer him up he was still slightly depressed.

"I'm home."

"What's with you brat?"

Shu told Eiri what had happened at work. It was then that Eiri remembered what the other thing was he was forgetting. He had to have a talk with Tohma about getting rid of ASK. The boy had bounced back from the Kyo incident fairly well and his Shu had bounced back from Taki's attack. He wasn't sure if this Shu had to deal with Taki's attack not long after Kyo's betrayal if he would be able to bounce back quite as easily. So he was going to deal with that as soon as he could.

"Where is everything?" Shu asked noticing almost nothing in the apartment.

"The workers finished the inside of our place and I hired movers to pack everything and move it over there."

Shu frowned. "Why? We could have done it!"

"You shouldn't move much till your arm is healed and I'd rather the dishes remain in tact rather than risking you trying to pack them."

Shu pouted but didn't comment on what he felt Eiri was probably right about.


	53. Chapter 53

Shu was in aw of their new place. He and Eiri had went and picked out new furniture for the place and Shu couldn't get over how great it looked in their new place. He ran upstairs to his room and saw his keyboard all set up and boxes waiting to be unpacked. But he then realized something seemed missing. He ran downstairs and found Eiri unpacking his laptop and a setting up his printer.

"Hey, Eiri I just realized that there's no bed in my room. I thought we picked one out."

Eiri walked over to the boy and backed him into a wall. "Now why do you think you need a bed in your room, hmmm?"

Shu blushed with realization of what Eiri was implying. "R-right my mistake."

Eiri thought he looked adorable blushing. His Shu still acted like this most of the time when he was cornered. Eiri couldn't resist nibbling on the boy's inviting neck. "Perhaps we should see if they've set up the bed and break in our new house." Eiri murmured next the boy's neck and bit down.

Shu gasped, "E-Eiri!" he cried out then moaned.

For some reason every time the boy moans out his first name it stops him in his tracks. He still couldn't get used to it. All this time hearing the boy call out Yuki it was unnerving to suddenly hear his first name escape the boy's lips in passion of any kind.

Shu looked up and frowned, "What's wrong, Eiri? You look distressed."

Eiri turned away. "It's nothing, why don't we see what's in the kitchen that needs to be in the refrigerator and unpack that and see about lunch." Then he moved and walked towards the kitchen leaving a confused Shuichi behind.

Shu was confused, 'This is the second time Eiri had started something but then suddenly stops. Why? Did I say or do something wrong?' He couldn't imagine what it was that was bugging Eiri. He made a note to call Hiro later and talk to him about it.

He followed Eiri into the kitchen and after putting all the food up Eiri made sandwiches for lunch and told the boy he could unpack anything else. Eiri had had the movers to unpack the dishes to save him the time and trouble of doing it and to keep the boy from wanting to do it and accidentally break some in the process. Eiri then moved to the bedroom to unpack his stuff. He had bought a dresser just for Shu's stuff and there were two closets so the boy had his own. He was putting things away in the drawer when Shu came running in.

"Hey, Eiri."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think when we get a bit more organized we can have a house warming party? You did promise I could meet you brother. Well we could invite him and even Seguchi and your sister!"

Yeah Eiri had told the boy he could meet Tatsuha but he'd been hoping for the meeting to happen this side of never. He should have known the boy would remember a promise he hadn't planned on keeping to begin with. "What brought on this sudden thoughts for a dinner party?" Eiri asked not knowing that he'd regret the answer.

Shu smiled brightly and held up a white table cloth. "I found this while unpacking. I thought we could put in on the table and it'd make the event special!"

Eiri was too wrapped up in memories to hear anything the boy said. It was the same tablecloth Mika had given it to him for Christmas one year. But the thing that really made Eiri remember it was the fact that his Shuichi had put it on their table with dinner from his favorite restaurant for his birthday, just before he ended up in this world. This set Eiri into a wave of emotions. Here he was getting settled in and he had just not an hour ago tried to push past the fact that this wasn't his Shu out of his mind. He'd decided that till he knew this Shu was safe and everything was as it should be. As close as he could get it to his world that he was planning to stay here. Though Shu kept calling to him in his dreams he kept fighting against what his heart was trying to force him to do. He didn't feel ready yet. There were still a few things he wanted to do in this world before he'd decide where he truly belonged. Did he want to remain here and start again fresh? Or did he want to return to the world he knew? There were pros and cons he could see to both. He'd even considered making a list of those pros and cons. But hadn't done it yet.

Shuichi was worried. He waved his hand in front of Eiri's face. "Eiri, Eiri are you all right? You seemed to have blacked out on me."

Eiri shook himself free of his thoughts. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said, yes. Now what was it you wanted again?"

"Huh? Oh um I was suggesting a house warming party but if you don't want too…"

Despite the turbulence of emotions going on in his head Eiri knew this was something the boy wanted. "I have to talk with Tohma about a few things so I'll invite him and Mika to dinner on Saturday."

"Really, We can have the party?" Shu asked excitedly.

"Only if the house is unpacked by Saturday. This is Wednesday, the movers have unpacked quite a few things but the rest of the house must be in the same condition."

"Right! Um but why?"

"You did say this was to be a house warming party and you were planning to invite your family and Hiro too weren't you?"

"Um, I hadn't thought about my family and Hiro but yeah that's a great idea! That way it's a true house warming party!"

'Thrill.' Eiri thought. He personally detested parties and wanted nothing to do with this but had no choice in the matter. "For a house warming, you will want to show everyone around the house won't you? Do you want them to see boxes piled up?"

Shu gasped, he hadn't thought of it that way! 'Eiri 's right! If we invite people over for a house warming they'll want to see the whole house and it'd look horrible if things were still scattered about or packed up in boxes.' Shu looked up at Eiri, "You sure you don't mind the party? You went pale when I asked earlier."

Eiri didn't bother to explain that it was the table cloth that had brought about memories and caused him to freeze up. "It's fine. But the house has to be in top condition!"

Shu kissed him, "Got ya. I promise the house will be spotless before the day of the party!"

After the boy left Eiri just sat down on the bed and stared at the sticker on his lighter and lost himself in memories and thoughts of the future and his ultimate decision which he could feel was getting closer and closer each day.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Aren't you lucky, you get two chapters today! Hope you liked it. If you were expecting more from their moving in sorry if it disappointed I wasn't sure what more to do.


	54. Chapter 54

The next day Eiri walked into NG and had no trouble there. It seemed the only time he had trouble was getting into Tohma's office.

The secretary looked up and her expression was easy to read as _"Oh it's you again." _However she said. "Just a moment I'll call to see if Mr. Seguchi is available."

As she turned to the phone Eiri thought, 'Yeah, you do that.' Then turned and walked straight into the office.

Again the secretary protested. "I told you to wait, Mr. Seguchi is a very busy man."

Tohma however walked over and looked at his secretary, "It's fine. Eiri is always welcome, he don't need an appointment or permission."

Clearly this annoyed the secretary but she left anyway.

"Eiri what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"This." Eiri said throwing a newspaper on his desk. The headline was basically 'Aizawa of ASK accused of raping and blackmailing former band Strawberry Panic's female lead singer.'

Tohma looked up at Eiri, "You can't take things like this serious, Eiri. It's a rag magazine. Yesterday's headline read that Ryuichi was abducted by aliens."

'Gee, I'd have thought that one was true.' Eiri thought. "I know he did something to her. He so much as said so when I came here a few weeks ago, looking for information about Yuki."

"I'm sure you just misunderstood."

"Look Tohma I understand they're your current top band and that's the reason you're trying to cover this up. But I've also heard that you've been having trouble with XMR recently."

"I didn't think you kept up on the music scene much less know that much."

How Eiri wished he could rip that smile off of Tohma's face, tell him all the things that that bastard Aizawa did to his Shuichi. But that would get him no where. He didn't want to kill Aizawa, as he didn't feel like being locked up. Although he mused in this time line no one would ever suspect him as he has no connection apart from this meeting and hell would freeze over before Tohma would tell a cop about this meeting, even if he did suspect Eiri of killing Aizawa. But still if there was an alternative to killing he was willing to try it. "I know quite a few things Tohma. Like how XMR is always trying to steal your company. Why not throw them ASK as a bone to chew on and then perhaps they'll back off for a while."

"Does this have anything to do with Shindo?"

"Yes, I don't want him near that bastard Aizawa."

"But Eiri you can't believe all that you see and hear I sure you just misunders…"

"I didn't misunderstand anything." Eiri hated begging but if it would keep Shu safe he'd swallow his pride. "Please, Tohma. I'm asking you for a favor, to send that band to America or somewhere far away. Whether what they did is true or not I don't want to risk their possibly, (definitely if you asked Eiri), hurting Shuichi."

"Very well, Eiri. I will do this favor for you if you do one for me."

'Here it comes.' Eiri thought.

"You must go visit your father, this weekend."

"Fine just don't expect to see Shuichi next week. I'm taking him with me. I can't do it this weekend as Shu would like to invite you and Mika to a housewarming party on Saturday."

Tohma was more than a little surprised. "Well tell Shindo we'll be happy to come. But I thought you hated parties. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's surprise parties I hate, I simply detest normal parties."

"Then why have a housewarming party?"

"I told you. It was something Shuichi wanted."

At that Tohma gave a knowing smile. "I see, so you're doing this to keep Shindo happy."

Eiri simply glared at him, "Are you going to do this favor or not?"

"Of course I will Eiri. They may protest but I'm sure XMR will be more than happy to have them."

'Yeah, let them clean up any messes they make.' Though Eiri hated the idea that Aizawa could possibly do something to someone at XMR, short of killing him there wasn't anything he could do. This would at least keep Shu safe, he hoped. But at least with them in America odds are they won't run into each other again.

"Eiri are you sure you wish to take Shindo to meet your father?"

"Yes, if father can't handle it then that's too bad. Besides this way if he happens to have some woman there ready for me to remarry Shuichi can chase her off. Perhaps it will anger father but it's the way it is."

"I see. Well then I wish you well Eiri and we will be more than happy to come to the party."

"Good, thank you Tohma."

"My pleasure Eiri."

After Eiri left Tohma just smiled and shook his head. Then he sat down and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Rage. I have a little proposition for you."


	55. Chapter 55

The first night in the new home was different for both Eiri and Shuichi. Shuichi had never shared a bed with another man or woman before. When Hiro stayed over on nights when they'd stay up late jamming or Hiro was trying to force him to study for a test in a class they didn't share Hiro always slept on a futon next to Shu's bed or the air mattress when they could find it. So it was a new experience for him.

For Eiri it was weird because though he kept trying to convince himself that he wasn't cheating on his Shu, but that didn't stop the nightmares. What was worse his nightmares about Kitizawa were now taking darker tones and for some reason he was now killing Shuichi as well. He barely got any sleep. Logically he knew they were just nightmares and had no baring on reality but it just seemed all too real for his taste.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shu had gotten so busy cleaning and unpacking the house that he'd forgotten to call Hiro and ask him about Eiri's strange behavior. The few times he did think of it he put it out of his head as he thought there would be time enough to talk to him at the party.

Eiri spent as much time as possible in his room typing up a new story. He wasn't sure if Mizuki would like his autobiography or not considering the weird stories she'd accepted in the past. But he was going to try. Of course naturally no one would even know if was a autobiography as one he had no plans to tell anyone and two it wasn't this world's Eiri's history. Of course Eiri planned to change all the names and a couple of little facts here and there. But otherwise he planned to keep it the same. Besides even if he told it was an autobiography by the time he's through telling of this his world then this alternate life in an alternate world no one would ever believe him. It was just as well. In his world someone might have been able to figure out the connection and he didn't want that.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

The day of the party had arrived, a day Eiri had hoped would never come. He'd forgotten to invite Tatsuha. So it was no surprise when his brother had called yesterday to yell about not being invited. Mika had opened her big mouth and told him about the party. Eiri didn't apologize, he wouldn't not to Tatsuha. He simply told him he forgot. So in retaliation Tatsuha said he was planning to invite a friend over. Eiri groaned. This was not going to be fun at all. He knew that probably meant he was going to bring that insane singer and his rabbit over. On top of that Shu's family, whom he'd heard were major fans of his books, god only knows why, as Eiri couldn't figure out why anyone would read the trash that this worlds Eiri put his name to, since learning he didn't write the books himself. Eiri had had to do a read through of reviews and overviews of the books this worlds Eiri had laid claim to as if Shu's mother and sister were like any fan he's met before they'll ask tons of questions and he'll need at least a few real answers before he started making things up. Then of course you can't forget Hiro whom he's sure was going to have plans to bring his new girlfriend and Eiri's ex-wife Ayaka. Then Tohma and Mika. Yeah as house full of fun!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri wasn't sure he'd have enough time to cook for that many so he'd had it catered. Normally they protested this late as he had only called Thursday to set up the catering job. But the moment they heard his name and he was willing to pay a extra as he knew few good places didn't normally take orders only a couple of days away. Eiri wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact that the cost would be around 2,000. But they would come to the apartment set up and serve and the guest could chose from a sushi bar or a tempura bar. He also felt their name was a bit weird 'Classic Catering'. But he wasn't going to have to cook or serve and he wasn't about to let Shu near the kitchen. So when he answered the door he was relived to see if was them and no early guest.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri wasn't really surprised when the door bell rang and Shu skidded to a halt in front of it or that Hiro and Ayaka were the first to arrive.

"Wow, this place is huge." Hiro said.

"I know it's almost as big as my parents house. Come on I'll show you my room." Shu said dragging Hiro along.

Ayaka walked over to Eiri who was smoking, "I hope you don't mind my coming here."

"As long as you understand that you are here as Nakano's boyfriend and are to never bring up the fact that we were ever married."

"Of course Eiri, I wouldn't want to interfere with your new life. I can see now you are much happier here, and I never thought I'd say this after loosing you, but so am I. Hiro has opened my eyes and made me see the truth. The fact that I had deluded myself into thinking you loved me."

'Well it seems something don't change despite the different realities. Sure I cared for Ayaka well enough but it was far from the same kind of care she felt for me. Despite the fact I wanted nothing to do with the arranged marriage she believed I would grow to love her. She learned the hard way that it didn't work that way.'

Before she could ask anymore questions the doorbell rang again this time with Tohma and Mika, then just as Eiri predicted Tatsuha and Ryuichi popped up behind them.

"Party, no no da! I can't wait!"

"Calm down Ryuichi no sense bothering the neighbors."

Eiri was tempted to ask what neighbors, as even as loud as Ryuichi was the nearest neighbor was in the next building. But he wisely kept quite hoping that would keep the insane singer from tearing down the house.

They all walked into the living room and seemed in awe of how large it was.

"This is quite larger Eiri, how did you ever manage to find anything this big in the city?" Tohma asked.

"It used to be an apartment complex but then a couple transferred here from the states bought it when it fell into bankruptcy and converted it into a large family home. Recently they learned they were being transferred again out of Japan so I was able to get it before it even went on the market."

"It must have set you back a pretty penny." Tohma said hoping Eiri would disclose the amount.

"Nothing I can't afford." Eiri said refusing to take the bait and tell Tohma how much he spent on the place. If he had to know that badly Eiri was sure he'd find a way. It wasn't like it really mattered anymore. He bought and paid for the place end of story.

Ryuichi broke in before Tohma could ask anything more.

"Oh look Tats, they have Amazake!"

"Joy, don't you have any sake or wine?"

"And why do you think you would be allowed any Tatsuha?" Mika asked.

"Aw come on Mika, its not like it's going to hurt anything."

"Tats can drink Amazake with me."

"Yes, Tatsuha you can drink Amazake with Ryuichi."

"Why can't Tats have any sake?"

"Ryuichi you know you have to be 20 to buy or drink alcohol, right."

Ryu chewed on Kuma's ear and nodded, "Well did you also know that Tatsuha here is only 16?"

Ryuichi looked up surprised, "Is that true, Tats?"

Tatsuha glared at Mika but the smiled at Ryuichi and said, "Uh yeah. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Mika had hoped it would but Ryuichi just shook his head, "Nope does it bother you that I'm 30?"

"No, not at all."

Mika wasn't happy about that. Then the door bell rang again and Eiri knew than it would be Shu's family and the brat hadn't come down from his room yet after taking Hiro p there. He figured the best way to flush them out was to send Ryuichi up there while he dealt with the boy's family.

"Tatsuha, Shuichi had said he was interested in meeting you."

Tatsuha frowned, "Why? I can't believe you even told him about me."

"I didn't have a choice. Someone he knew saw you at the amusement park and thought you were me."

"Oh, really well they never called out so I guess they didn't want to bother me."

"Well he took Hiro upstairs to show him his room. Why don't you and Ryuichi go see what's taking them so long?"

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about Shuichi, I really want to meet him! Let's go Tats!"

Like Hiro was with Shu, Tatsuha found himself being dragged along up the stairs to Shuichi's room.

Eiri tried to mentally prepare himself for screaming fan girls. He opened the door and Maiko and **Sayoko**, Shuichi's mother, started screaming. "It really is him. The Great Eiri Yuki himself!"

Eiri groaned this was going to be a long night he just knew it.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Classic Catering is a real restaurant. I found this site through an add, I found out after looking it over it was located in California not Japan but I'm generally lazy and get my info from other fan fics or mangas. So I chose just to use that as when I did decide to look for a real one in Japan I couldn't find anything but hotels and the restaurants I did find in Japan none answered the question this site did on whether or not they catered inside your home. So I wasn't about to spend the rest of the night hunting so I went for this. Despite it not being in Japan. To see their website go and look up Classic Catering.

z-z-z-z

Amazake is translated as "sweet alcohol," but is actually very low in alcohol content and can be served to children in Japan. It's sweet made from fermented rice and can also be served as a dessert. (Info comes for Shugo Chara manga volume 3)

z-z-z-z

I don't think there was ever a name given to Shu's parents and I felt odd, though my friend Clarity did it with our story (see Kagome Mokuba or story Seto's Wish 2) just called her the mom, I felt it better to actually give her a name. So I went through a lot of names, a lot of them to me anyway were actually funny. I felt Sayoko wasn't too bad. Though once I did get Noriko which I thought was funny. To see where I got the name and see your Japanese name go to / japanesenamegenerator


	56. Chapter 56

Shuichi dragged Hiro into his room and shut the door. Shu had done just what he promised Eiri he'd do and made the house including his room spotless.

"Wow, it's a pretty good size."

Shuichi distracted from what he was originally going to ask said, "Yeah, is it great! It's almost the size of my old apartment!"

"What about the rest of your things at your parents place?"

"I'll have to see if Eiri has time next week for us to go get them. Once Mom and Maiko have meet him maybe they won't be so bad that we can't get the stuff and go within a reasonable amount of time."

"I won't bet on that one."

Shu sighed, "Yeah you're probably right. I'll probably be dragging everything out. While mom and Maiko talk Eiri's ear off."

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Shu?"

"Huh, how did you know?"

"We've only been best friends since 11th grade. Besides that, you practically dragged me up here and slammed the door. That's not something you'd do if you just wanted to show me your room."

"Oh, well…you see Hiro, Eiri will start kissing me and then start kissing down my neck and then…"

"Ah, that's okay Shu you don't need to go into detail of what all you guys do."

"That's just it Hiro, for some reason when Eiri starts kissing me down my neck he'll suddenly stop for some reason. I don't know am I doing something wrong? It's fine one minute and the next he just calls a halt to everything but wont explain why!"

"Really that's strange. I wish I could tell ya that all you had to do was this. But truth is I don't have a clue as to what's wrong. It doesn't sound like you're doing anything wrong. Have you thought about asking Yuki what the problem is."

"No, but I doubt he'd tell me. That's the other thing that's strange he has…" Before Shu could tell Hiro about Eiri's lighter Ryuichi burst in. Shu looked surprised and shocked, "Y-your Ryuichi Sakuma!"

"That's me! You must be Shuichi, I've heard a lot about you from Tohma."

"Seguchi was talking about me?"

"I'm surprised Tohma's even giving you a chance from what I've heard."

Shu looked at the other person and if he hadn't known better he too would have thought it was Eiri. "You must be…"

"Tatsuha Uesugi, it's nice to met you. I still can't believe out of all the women in this world my brother finally decides to get serious with someone and it turns out to be a girly boy."

Shuichi though insulted didn't respond as it wasn't the first or probably the last time someone would call him that. His own family sometimes calls him that.

Hiro deciding to distract Shu said, "I'm surprised Mr. Yuki's been able to keep the fact that he has a twin out of the public eye. I did a little more digging than what I already knew into his past after he started dating Shu and nothing ever came up about a twin."

At that Tatsuha laughed. "We're not twins."

"Uh, your-your not?" Shu asked surprised.

"Nope, I'm 16."

"Let's hurry and get downstairs before they start eating without us!"

"But Ryu we just ate."

"That was a lifetime ago!"

Tatsuha rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, "Actually it was just a little over two hours ago. And you've been munching on snacks since then."

"Exactly! Snacks don't count. So let's go I'm hungry!"

No one wanted to argue and followed them downstairs.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Please wont you come in." Eiri said opening the door.

Sayoko was the first to snap out of the haze and pushed Maiko inside. "Thank You."

"Will you husband be joining us later?"

"What? Oh uh no he had business to take care of and couldn't make it."

"What do you see in my brother?"

"Maiko that's rude."

"We're big fans of your books. Do you happen to know when the next ones coming out?"

As much as Eiri detested the last book that he'd seen and forced to allow published he could only pray he could get around answering to many questions.

"Any time now." He planned on keeping his answers as short as possible.

Eiri was spared from answering anymore questions when Shuichi and the others returned.

Shu looked up and smiled seeing his mother. "Mom, Maiko I'm glad you made it."

"Thank you for the invite." Sayoko said.

"This place is way too neat. What did you do make poor Mr. Yuki here do all the work?" Maiko asked.

"For your information I did it all!" Shuichi told them.

They both looked skeptical. Eiri decided to come to the boy's defense. Using his best ladies man voice he said, "Ah, but it's true. He wanted this party so badly that he cleaned the place up and unpacked and straightened up. He wanted to make sure you'd see how lovely his new place was."

Maiko and Sayoko however heard very little after its true. They were mesmerized by Eiri's looks and voice to pay attention to anything else.

Ryuichi interrupted, "Neh when do we eat?"

"Yeah, come one big brother we're starving over here."

Eiri rolled his eyes, then he made introductions before setting down to eat.


	57. Chapter 57

After everyone was settle in and ready to start Ryuichi said, "Ittadakimasu"

Everyone grumbled the same response. As they were eating Eiri was bombarded with questions on his books and at the same time could see Tohma especially and Mika eyeing him awaiting to see if he had the answers. Eiri knew they suspected something wrong with him but could only hope that by answering the questions perhaps he'd settle their fears a bit. His greatest fear at the moment is they'll ask about a book his hasn't heard of though he'd done extensive research as he'd refused to read the books even if he'd had time. But there could have always been something he missed and he didn't really want to know what Tohma and Mika would do at that point. The last thing he wanted or needed was to end up dragged to a doctor.

Tatsuha wasn't sure where to start. It'd been a while since he'd had Chirashizushi. Mostly he ate western food like hamburgers and pizza.

"Neh Tatsuha, aren't you going to eat your Chirashizushi?"

"Yeah, I just was deciding where to start."

"Hey want to try some of my Anago?"

"Uh, no thanks."

Ryuichi gave a disappointed noise then turned to Shuichi, "Hey would you like to try some of my Anago?"

"Um yeah sure." Shu said. He'd eaten Anago before but wasn't really crazy about it the time or two he'd ate it. Ryuichi gave him four pieces.

He took a bit and barely swallowed drinking some of his tea. Ugh, now he remembered why he hated it so much." He handed the rest of the one he'd eaten and the others to Hiro.

"You sure you don't want the rest it's really good." Hiro said. He liked Anago, not as much as Ryuichi but he still liked it.

Ryuichi couldn't believe that neither Shu nor Tatsuha liked Anago, to him it was the best thing in the world.

One of the servers came by and said, "We just made some fresh Wasabi Sushi, if anyone's interested."

Ryuichi smiled, he liked Wasabi Sushi almost as much as he liked Anago. Tatsuha though he'd heard of Wasabi Sushi he'd never had the chance or courage really to try it. Seeing how much Ryuichi liked it and was looking at him he took it and took a bit bite that he instantly regretted. He gulped down his tea and scrambled for more.

Mika looked over and smiled, "Tatsuha I'm surprised I'd thought you liked Wasabi Sushi."

Tatsuha glared at her. "I don't see you eating any!"

"You know I've never cared for hot or spicy things. If I remember correctly Eiri has always loved it. Anago I know he's never much had the taste for but I know when he was young he couldn't get enough Wasabi Sushi."

Eiri looked at her, 'Excuse me?' Eiri thought, 'I can't stand spicy things. Hot I can usually handle. But I hate Wasabi Sushi, though I vaguely remember hearing Mika once say that was all I ate as a child but not anymore and I'm allergic to Anago.' Though he couldn't help but notice how much Mika was different from his own sister. His sister had never just assumed he liked certain foods anymore or at least not just come out and say he loved something. Usually they met at restaurants and they ordered what they liked but even then Mika never tried to and he could leave at the end of the meal. Now he was trapped as he lived here. He decided to remain silent as he feared telling them any of this will cause Mika and Tohma to be even more suspicious that they already are of him. They seem so different from the people he knows. In some ways his sister almost seems sadder than before. Tohma appears to be the same though Eiri couldn't help but think that he seemed almost more conniving than the person he knew. But then again he could be the same and he's just now noticing it.

Deciding to try distract Mika to keep from having to eat anything Eiri asked, "Mika would you like one of my Tengudakes?"

"Eiri! You know how much I detest Tengudakes."

He couldn't help but spat back, "Then why don't you remember that I'm allergic to Anago." Despite a lot of things being different in this world, a lot more things were the same. So he'd find it hard to believe his allergies would change.

Mika's eyes widened, "What?"

"Heh, he's right Mika. I used to love Anago but there for a while I ate it all the time, now I can't stand to even look at. Eiri's always been allergic to Anago. I remember when we were kids I slipped one on to his plate and he ate it and blew up like a balloon!" Tatsuha said rolling over with laughter.

'Well I see something never change. Though I don't remember that ever happening in my world I could easily see Tatsuha doing that.'

"I'm sorry Eiri, I guess I was confusing you with Tatsuha."

Eiri shrugged it off and didn't say anything. But that was another way he found her to be different. He'd never seen his sister make a mistake like that. Then he frowned, 'Could it be that they're testing me? They already suspect something's wrong with me, could it be that they were trying to see if I'd say something and try to prove of disprove a theory or was it really a simple mistake?'

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Sayoko looked at Eiri and said, "So Mr. Yuki please give us some hints on what Vengeance on the Riverfront 2 will be like."

Maiko looked at him with shinning eyes and said, "Yes, please! I'm dieing to see if Kali Hawk and Nate Sky get together."

"Yeah and if Keyle Knoall lives and if Bat Mugam will exact revenge for what's been done." Sayoko said.

"I didn't know you had a sequel to that one out Eiri. You never told me what the story was about." Ayaka said.

Maiko and Sayoko gasped, "You were married to the famous Eiri Yuki and you haven't even read his latest book Vengeance on the Riverfront?" Sayoko asked.

"Well I've read some but…"

Maiko interrupted, "You have to read it! Oh it's such a tragic tale. Kali Hawk and Nate Sky were childhood sweethearts. He's now a high priced lawyer and she's a struggling waitress, who hopes to someday be a writer. She publishes her story on line hoping to get good feedback before modifying it and submitting it and maybe someday getting it published."

"Then a bitch named Keyle Knoall comes along and accuses her of plagiarizing the whole story. Kali is so crushed when the site deletes her account claiming plagiarism. Then a month or so later she sees her story published with some major changes by Keyle in the book store."

"Yeah, then Kali gets even more infuriated, when she learns there's rumors of making the book into a movie..."

"Mom, Maiko you keep this up and they'll be no point in anyone reading the book. You'd have told us the whole story."

"We weren't talking to you. We were talking to Miss Ayaka." Maiko said.

"No, Shindo's right, Mrs. Shindo, I'll have to pick up a copy."

"Well anyway we're dieing to know what's next. So Mr. Yuki can you tell us anything?" Sayoko asked.

'How the hell am I suppose to know what happens. The plot seems so flat and the time line for everything seems off as well. Ugh, I could do better but no one would live through it.'

"Mr. Yuki?" Maiko interrupted his thoughts.

"You'll just have to wait till the book comes out." Since what Maiko and her mom told him on the story was way more than he knew before then he opted not to even say anything on what he read of the sequel. That would only lead to more questions and he probably wouldn't know them all. Eiri wondered if his worlds Shu's family was this annoying. Then he mused it was probably true. Perhaps if I ever get back I should find out.

"Oh, Mr. Yuki, Maiko and I just found a copy of Heart Note we haven't finished but so far it's great!" Then she once again started telling what the story was about and Shu once again reminding her she was spoiling the story for others. Of course that didn't stop her or Maiko from continuing to discuss that as well as other of Eiri's books. Though the more Eiri heard the more plot holes, inconsistencies, time line issues and other things he found wrong in the stories. A part of him wished he had the stomach to read them and rewrite them. But he knew he'd never be able to stomach reading them and then as he thought about it more the thought of rewriting them detested it almost as much as the books themselves.

He decided he'd make a series of short stories and have Mizuki publish them and at least this way whether he stays or not a part of him would remain in this world.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Tatsuha looked at Eiri and said, "You know big brother you could have had a saké cask brought in and we could have really celebrated your new house with the traditional cracking."

"You really are a baka, you know that! You, Shu and I'm sure Maiko wouldn't have been allowed any. Besides I agreed to a house warming party not a sleep over. Besides that I don't think we have any Umeboshi."

Then the servers announced desert as fondant au chocolat. Everyone was surprised but no one turned it down. Eiri didn't even know there was going to be a desert so who was he to argue.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: First I want to address a question posed by a reviewer. Why do several chapters begin with 'Hearing the door slam brought Hiro and Akira out.' The answer is I don't have a clue. I guess somehow the site is screwed up and for some reason inserted that back in there as it shouldn't have been there. No ones said anything sooner so as I don't look at the story in edit mode or published I didn't know. It wasn't in the chapters before they were published. The weird part is when I re-uploaded the chapter and hit edit, it once again reappeared. That's strange. It should be fixed now, sorry for the early chapter alert I hit the wrong button while updating. If you see something like this again in the future please let me know so I can try to fix it.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

If the plot line mentioned in this sounds like someone else's story in anyway its purely coincidental. Beyond the fact that a couple of parts are based on true incidents that have happened the majority of it is false. If however you can see a story line out of it and would like to try to make your own story based on it (doubt it but you never know) then feel free, have a ball it's all yours.

Don't ask me where I got the name Vengeance on the Riverfront 2. It just popped into my head. Heart Note is easy it's the opposite of Death Note.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Sorry I have to do disclaimers, I got into trouble once by not doing it and screwing up and saying something I shouldn't have. Long story I'm sure you're not interested anyway as stated at the start of the story All original characters mentioned are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead or anyone's pen name and any similarity to any real person or anyone's pen name is purely coincidental.

z-z-z-zz-z-z-z

If anyone notices my having this worlds Shu call Eiri by Yuki, please let me know so I can fix it. I caught it once. So till I get an editor, I need you to help a bit. This story is being reposted by the same friend I mentioned a few chapters back. Why she suddenly wants to edit before posting them on my otaku world I don't know. She doesn't have time since only one chapter has been done, and I still don't believe she's ever seen the series. But anyway anyone interested in that or my wallpapers go to mewmokuba. theotaku. com (Sorry it won't go through unless you space it out)

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Food explanations:

(From Prince of Tennis subbed ep 20)

Anago: Conger eel Sushi

z-z-z

Wasabi Sushi: Maki rolls with nothing but wasabi in the middle

(Wasabi (green hot stuff used with Japanese sushi) made from horseradish. What is

the different between horseradish and radish? Specifically "wasabi is made from radish"

./ askasci/ gen01/ (Sorry again it won't go through unless you space it out)

z-z-z

Wasabi is made from Japanese horseradish

z-z-z

Chirashizushi: Scattered sushi bowl with rice, nice kinds of fish, and vegetables scattered on top

z-z-z

Ittadakimasu: I humbly receive (I think I read a fan fic once where it said it was something else but that's what the translator note in the episode said so it's all I can go by)

z-z-z

(Prince of Tennis 21)

Tengudake is a kind of mushroom

z-z-z

Tsubasa - RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (manga)

Cracking the sake cask- this tradition is practiced not only at weddings but at many types of celebrations. Sake is brought in to the proceedings in a large wooden container with a rough-hewn wooden lid. The main celebrants take a large wooden mallet and crack the boards of the lid apart and that's when the sake is served to the guest. sort of like poppin the cork.

z-z-z

Umeboshi is usually described as pickled plum, but is actually in the apricot family as had many uses. one of the main uses is to add a tart flavor to rice balls but another uses it to help with hangovers. Umeboshi contains picric acid, a substance that is said to stimulate the liver and clan artificial chemicals out of the body. Other uses for Umeboshi includes preventing fatigue, constipation and bad breath and serving as a morning -sickness remedy.

z-z-z

fondant au chocolat - The Tsubasa manga wouldn't tell anything about it, it said it would be told in xxxholic 4 and I don't read xxxholic Yes that is spelled correctly I copied it straight from the book like that.


	58. Chapter 58

After Dinner Shuichi was showing his mom, sister, Hiro and Ayaka around.

Mika of course as Eiri figured was the first to speak up. "Eiri aren't you rushing things?"

"Didn't we have this discussion?"

"Eiri I'm serious."

"So am I and in case you have forgotten I am… over 21 and more than capable of making my own decisions." Eiri almost said his age but then backed off fearing that if he was wrong even by one year it would really validate Mika and Tohma's suspicions.

"I'm simply concerned Eiri. You've known this boy only a few weeks and yet you've already bought this new place and allowed him to move in with you."

"That was the plan all along. You know if you'd spent half this much energy into _your _marriage you wouldn't be in-between separation, divorce and reconciliation. Also had you allowed Tohma, whom I'm sure has known for quite some time about Yuki's death, have simply told me then I'd have had more time."

"So your saying it's my fault? That had I allowed Tohma to tell you you'd have worked harder on your marriage."

"I knew you'd finally get to the true point of this conversation. You're still trying to figure out how I could throw away my sham, oh excuse me, my wonderful marriage to Ayaka for Shuichi."

About that time Ayaka and Hiro returned as Shu was currently busy trying to fight both his mom and sister who were determined to look and smell everything of Eiri's and possibly even steal something.

When no response came he sneered, "What no come back?" Surprising his sister almost always had a comeback to things.

"Now, Eiri I'm sure Mika is only thinking of your best interest."

"Stay out of this Tohma."

"Eiri I have seen you and Ayaka together. You're a wonderful couple. So warm and loving and affectionate towards each other. How could you possibly say it was all a sham?"

"Tell me when were these supposed loving caring times?"

"Well when we'd visit father or Ayaka's parents. We could all just see and feel the warmth and love."

"So, tell me…I'm sure you visited Ayaka quite often in her apartment. Where was I during these times? In my office working or in my apartment working or screwing someone. And on days I was there did you still feel this same warmth and loving?"

"Wha? I uh…"

Well if that didn't tell Eiri this worlds version of himself had no feelings for Ayaka nothing else did. "No, then tell me. If I was such a loving caring husband then why did I have another apartment? Tell me Tohma, before Mika kicked you out did you have an apartment or something to go to when you wanted to be alone or when she kicked you out?"

"No, Eiri. I didn't. Usually I'd just go to my office."

"So, Mika how many loving caring husbands do you know have an apartment of their own and one they share with their wife?" It was then Eiri caught Ayaka out of the corner of his eye, so instead of allowing Mika to try to answer the question he said a lot louder, "Tell them how much of a wonderful husband I was, Ayaka."

"Tell him he's wrong, Ayaka. I saw the way he looked at you. I saw the love there."

At that Ayaka shook her head sadly, "I believed that too till I met Hiro. He opened my eyes to the truth."

"What truth? What about all those loving caring times I saw with my own eyes?"

"It was an act nothing more. The only times he was like that was when your father or my parents were around. Even at night on days when we visited Kyoto he hold me close and let me cuddle close, at the time I didn't think anything of it but now…"

Hiro squeezed her hand, she smiled and squeezed back. Mika was stunned by this. She'd never once seen Eiri do that.

However Eiri too caught it, "Let me guess, your just now noticing that I never once did anything like that out in the open with her?"

Mika wasn't about to give in, she turned her head and crossed her arms in a huff, "That still doesn't prove anything."

"Ayaka continue with your story." Hiro encouraged.

"As I was saying, when your father came to check on us Eiri would pull me closer and the minute he was gone, Eiri'd push me away and turn over onto his stomach."

With Hiro's encouragement she began telling Mika all the things she'd told Hiro about what Eiri would say or do. Mika though shocked still refused to believe the truth.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Meanwhile Shu was still fighting his mother and sister.

"No Mother put Eiri's shirt down. He doesn't like people messing with his things."

"Oh but can't I have just one? He'll never miss it!"

"No!"

"Well how about just the top button then?"

"Defiantly not!" Shu said snatching the shirt away from his mom.

"Hey mom look I found Eiri Yuki's cologne!"

"Maiko put that back before you spill it!"

Maiko pouted, "All we'd want is just a little."

"If you want some like Eiri's then go out and buy your own."

"But that wouldn't make it Eiri Yuki's, Aho!" Maiko said sticking her tongue out.

"What?! How would you like it if I started calling you that!"

"Now, now, Maiko you apologize to you brother."

"Fine, you're a baka then!"

"Maiko you know better than to call people that, where did you learn that?" Sayoko asked.

"Oh I have a friend who just moved to Tokyo from Osaka."

"Yeah well you're a baka too! Now give me that!" Shu demanded. They started to struggle for the cologne only to spill it all over the shirt Shu had wrestled away from his mother.

"Now look what you did!"

"What I did?! This wouldn't have happened if you'd just let me take a little!"

"Yeah and what would you consider a little the whole bottle?!"

"Of course not!"

Then they were distracted when Shu noticed his mom holding a bath towel to her face. "MMM… this must be Master Yuki's!"

"Mom!"

"Hey, hey mom look his tooth brush."

At that Shu sneered "Actually that's mine Eiri lost his when we were moving." It was a lie of course but if he'd told her the truth she'd have stuck it in her pocket.

"I thought you only used an electric one?" Maiko asked suspiciously.

"It's out of batteries at the moment." That wasn't a complete lie he did need new batteries.

But at least it had the effect he wanted as when she heard it was his she threw it back in the cup.

Shu'd had enough and started to drag his mother out of the bathroom after again wrestling that bath towel away from her. Then he took the hair brush Maiko picked up laid it down and pushed her.

"This isn't fair! We need something of Master Yuki's at least let us have the hair brush!" Maiko whined.

Shu sighed, "Fine if I give you guys the hair and promise you can have any of his cigarettes and beer cans you want then will you leave his things alone?" Though Eiri may kill him for this at least it would get rid of some of the cigarettes and beer cans and keep his mother and sister from taking off with everything Eiri owns. So reluctantly he went back to the bathroom and brought the same hairbrush he took from Maiko and took out the hairs and gave it to them. They started to sequel with joy over it.

'I may be obsessed with Ryuichi Sakuma but I seriously doubt I'd have gone that mad over just some of his hair.' Shu thought pushing his mother and sister back into the dinning area where everyone was.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I made a small mistake last chapter. No biggy, but I said Tatsuha and Shu wouldn't have been allowed any sake but that's not true as Maiko's younger than Shu. I'm not positive on her age but I do know that she is younger than Shu so that makes her not able to have any either.

According to Tsubasa manga 2: Aho and Baka both mean Fool. Oddly Aho which is Osaka dialect is not terrible insulting in Osaka, but Baka which is Tokyo dialect is and the opposite is true in Tokyo.

A boy typically gives the second button of his uniform to a girl he likes or is dating when he graduates high school. Info from a fan fic I read. Though in Shugo Chara Anime it was the top button of his school jacket. Though Eiri doesn't have a uniform I figured the same thing could apply here.


	59. Chapter 59

"So, Mika after everything you've heard do you still believe it was a marriage made of love?"

"Ayaka, are you telling me you and Eiri were never in love?"

"Hiro's asked me that same question more than once. I'm still not certain on the answer. Did I really love Eiri or did I just fall in love with his looks and the idea of being married or was I truly in love?"

"Are you saying you no longer love Eiri?"

"Do I still have feelings for him? Yes, I probably always will. But I know now that its not the same as it was when we first met and were married. No now I'm learning what true love is supposed to be about."

Mika couldn't believe that Ayaka was now siding with Eiri and claiming to be happy about the break up of her marriage. Not to mention showing up and instead of trying to get Eiri back she's with a new guy that just happens to be friends with Eiri's new boy toy and current obsession. Mika refused to believe that her brother could be serious about this boy or that he could make him happy. Happier than he would be with his wife or any woman for that matter. "Have you told your parents yet about the divorce or your apparent new boyfriend?"

Well, Hiro and I discussed this and yes, I have told them about the divorce. I didn't really have a say in the matter as they'd have found out soon enough and been mad if I hadn't told them. As for Hiro well we've agreed to wait to tell them till either Hiro's career has officially taken off and my parents believe he's able to support me or until they find someone new they want to try to force me to remarry." Ayaka sighed as Hiro led her over to their chairs and he pulled the chair out for her and pushing her in before taking a seat.

Again something Mika had _never _seen Eiri do unless their father or Ayaka's pointed it out. Even then she could tell he detested doing it where as Hiro seemed to think nothing of it.

"I'm hoping that they'll wait a while before trying to push me off into another marriage. After all a failed marriage isn't exactly something any man or his family at least, would approve allowing marriage to someone who could keep her man from straying or her marriage together and on top of that failed to produce a child. My parents would never approve of Hiro now, even if we were ready to marry. Dropping out of med school to be a rock star. So finding someone my parents would approve my marrying and willing to marry me so won't be quick decision. So with luck by the time my parents find someone new that both they and his parents approve and he's willing to marry me, Hiro here will be earning enough money that I hope and pray that my parents will approve of him. Plus they were really, _really _upset that they didn't even get a grandchild out of this marriage and that after dragging me to a doctor and confirming that I am not currently pregnant. (Much to Eiri's relief.) They don't want to blame Eiri, so they're blaming me for failing to procure them a grandchild and seal their connection to the Uesugi family name forever. That maybe another reason they'll hold off fearing I'm sterile despite the fact that the doctors assured them that I'm not. But there's no way I could ever tell them the truth. They already disapprove of the fact that I haven't been fighting to try to recover my marriage. I think their hoping what ever the problem is between us will work itself out. I tried to tell them that the final papers have been signed and its official they won't hear it. They are a lot like you Mika, they don't wish my marriage to Eiri to end. When…when I know now it never really began. I saw what I wanted rather than the truth."

"What truth? Every time I asked you about a child you always told me you weren't ready."

"That's just what I told people. But the truth is Eiri made me take birth control pills. He never exactly forced me to but would always ask and it didn't matter if I answered right away or not he never cared but was always angry if I said I couldn't remember. I always took them just before I brushed my teeth but that doesn't always mean I did or I know a time or two I set it down to do something and forgot. But I never knew why he was so upset he never took me without wearing a condom."

"Well then why was he so upset?" Hiro asked.

"Simple if she forgot and something went wrong with the condom then there'd have been a chance she'd have ended up pregnant." Eiri said. Though he normally wouldn't have risked speaking out, knowing only a few facts but he'd done the same thing to any woman he'd dated more than once in his world. So after hearing Ayaka's speech he was fairly confident that that was the case here.

"Yeah, that why." Ayaka said. Then she and Mika started talking more about the differences between her and Eir's relationship against that of her's and Hiro's

'Well,' Eiri thought 'at least I was right, I didn't think there was a chance I was wrong but you never can tell. But I was totally confidant after everything I'd seen and heard about their relationship. This world's version of myself isn't all that different from myself after all. The me of this world wasn't about to be saddled with a kid and a possible wife, He's obviously like me, he likes Ayaka but he didn't want to remain married to her. I nearly rolled with laughter when I found what was said to be a wedding album and it told what his wedding vows were. My old man in this world must not have been too bright to not figure out the hidden meaning behind the words. Keh, me I'd have never allowed the blackmail to come to pass. So he gives me the temple, either before or after he dies and? It's not like he could force me into staying at the temple. So he'd threaten to disown me. How would that be news, he practically disowned me the day I was born. If he'd been so damn happy with me why ship me off to New York? But that would be good for the basic of the mini book I was planning. Change a few details here and there and write my life story. After all with the subtle changes I'll put in and the fact that my life is nothing like this it'll be harder for anyone to connect it to me.'

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Just then everyone was distracted by an awful smell.

Eiri looked over at Shu pushing his mother and sister holding what appeared to be hair. As much as Eiri wanted to question it he decided against it, instead he asked, "What is that smell?"

Sayoko looked over at Maiko's shirt then smelled it and smiled up at her and said "It looks like some got on your shirt too."

At that Maiko squealed, "Really?"

"Uh, huh, what exactly is _it_?" Hiro asked.

At that Shu sighed and said bowed his head, "I'm really sorry Eiri, I tried to stop them but…"

"It's Master Yuki's cologne!" Maiko said with pride.

"WHAT?"

Shu bowed and said again, "I'm really, really sorry Eiri I tried to stop them!" It was then he realized that he'd gotten some one him as well.

Eiri growled and said, "Fine party's over, everyone out!"

Shu quickly grabbed a grocery sack and dumped Eiri's ash try which also had Hiro's cigarettes in it, but there was no need to tell them that. Then he threw in some of the beer cans he wasn't sure if they were all Eiri's or not, he didn't think Hiro or anyone else drank but he couldn't be certain. But again he felt no need to tell them this as he quickly gave them the sack thanked them for coming and to have his father call to see when he had time to help him move the rest of his stuff as now he feared if he asked Eiri his mother and sister might tear him apart!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Tohma looked at Mika and said, would you mind going ahead out to the car I'd like to ask Eiri a question. Mika nodded and she joined Hiro and Ayaka in saying goodbye to Shu and Mika grabbed Ayaka and again started discussing why she preferred Hiro of Eiri. It seemed she just could wrap her brain around the fact that she was happier with Hiro than Eiri. But Ayaka was doing her best to convince her and try to get her to help when it came time to break the news to her parents.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Eiri I was hoping to convince you to wait till Golden Week to take Shindo to met your father. I have a concert scheduled with a band I've been trying to be off the ground for months called Pegsten. But bad luck seems to follow them as every time I schedule a concert something happens. Outdoor concerts get rained out or the place they were to play out mysteriously has a fire the night before. Different things. Since Shindo's band is called BAD LUCK I'm hoping perhaps they will bring good luck to Pegsten."

"Fine but nothing this weekend as it's Shu's birthday."

"Very well, I promise nothing this weekend."

"You haven't told Mika yet that I'm planning for Shu to met father have you?"

"No, you've seen how hard she still trying to fruitlessly get you and Ayaka back together. For some reason nothing anyone seems to say can convince her that the two of you weren't made for each other."

"She's just going to have to learn to live with it."

"I'll keep on her Eiri. Good Day."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I can't believe I forgot to tell about the reason for Shu's mother to want the buttons!! Well if your interested to know I reupdated the last chapter with that info.

So anyone willing to help a little? I have a poll up for that's for the next chapter. So the sooner you vote the sooner I can get the next chapter done as I'll need the answer for the next chapter so click on my name and vote in the poll!

Golden Week is a national holdiay in Japan. From the end of April till around May 5th. Since there are a lot of holidays during this time. Many places close for the duration.

Heh, I just now realized that I think I screwed up on the time line and Shu's birthday has already passed. Ah well just forgot that and pretend it hasn't.


	60. Chapter 60

After everyone left Shu was still afraid Eiri was upset. He followed him into the bedroom "I'm sorry Eiri! I really didn't know they'd get that bad."

At that Eiri turned on the boy and pinned him against the wall. Then he gave the boy a mind blowing kiss. Then he rubbed the boy with his knee causing him to moan, he nibbled on the boy's neck a bit, then he bit the boy's shoulder and he screamed as he came. Eiri had to fight against his instincts to stop as the boy moaned out his first name. After the boy came Eiri looked down on him and smirked, he ruffled the boy's hair and said, "You'd better get cleaned up and come to bed brat. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Shu moaned a little in disappointment, then glance up and weakly asked, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Have you forgotten already that it's your birthday?" 'I know my Shuichi wouldn't have let me forget, no matter how hard I tried.'

"Wha…How did you know? I never told you."

Eiri then realized that this Shu had never told him his actual birth date. But instead of acknowledging this screw up he chose to counter it and turn it to make the boy think he just forgot. "How else would I know it, if you hadn't told me?"

Shu tried to rack his brain and fearing Eiri might be angry with him he simply said, "Um yeah I guess so."

"Get cleaned up and come to bed then." Eiri said going to get ready for bed.

Shu got up and couldn't believe Eiri had made him come in his pants! As he showered he thought about what Eiri had said about how else could he know his birth date. As he tried to think when he could have told Eiri his actual birth date nothing came to mind. He could have sworn he'd only told him it was in April, and even though it seems like Eiri knows a lot about him he thought that maybe he did tell him or maybe when they were packing Eiri found something with the date on it. He shook his head and finished up his shower wondering what they were doing tomorrow. After getting ready he jumped into bed.

"Don't jump on the bed, brat."

Shu just grinned and asked, "What are we going to do tomorrow Eiri?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Shu pouted, "Please!"

"No, go to sleep." Eiri said turning on his stomach.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

The next morning Eiri was up early. He had to go pick up some tickets. One set was for today's activities while the other was for tomorrow but felt it easier to just get both now and save him time and trouble tomorrow.

After he got back Shu pounced on him. "Where have you been? I got up and you weren't here, and there was no note or …" He never finished as Eiri kissed him and everything he was going to say went out the window. "Mmm…Eiri that was so good."

Eiri just shook his head at that. Though hearing the boy call him by his first name still unnerved him some. "I went to get something we'll need for today. I didn't think you'd be awake yet."

"So are you going to tell me now what we're going to do today?"

"No. Get dressed."

Shu pouted a little at still not being told what they were doing. But then ran off to get ready.

They went to a nice café for breakfast.

"Eiri, are you sure about this? It looks awful expensive."

"MMM…you haven't eaten out much have you brat."

"Um, well no. I couldn't afford it."

"Don't worry about it soon you'll be making enough to eat out a lot more."

"I hope so." Shu then went off talking about what he hopes it will be like. Eiri kept quite for the most part.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After that Eiri blindfolded the boy till they got to their destination. Shu was more than thrilled when he saw they were at Disneyland. Eiri wished he could be as thrilled. He didn't much care for amusement parks but knew it would make Shu extremely happy.

"Wow! I can't wait to get in there and see all the cool rides! It's been a long time since I've had the time or money to come here. Let's go!"

As they were finishing up for the day Shu insisted on a picture. It reminded Eiri all too well of his own Shu and how the picture on his lighter had been looking a little worn lately.

After that they went to the Funenokagadukan, it was a big ship like building on the waterfront. Eiri thought it strange that the place seemed deserted but hell who was he to argue. It kept any nosey fans that might recognize him away. When they reached the top of the stairs they walked over to the waist high railing overlooking the water and could see the fireworks starting to reflect off the water. It looked like something out of a postcard with a view lights from the Tokyo City skyline behind it.

"Today was great Eiri!"

Eiri simply made a noise as he lit a cigarette.

It was then that Shu remember the other thing he'd wanted to ask Hiro about but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Ryuichi Sakuma. "Um, Eiri."

Eiri again simply made a noise to indicate he was listening.

"Well.."

"Spit it out brat."

Shu still didn't care for being called a brat but had learned to accept it. "I…" Shu shook his head deciding on something different. "When will you tell me about that picture on your lighter?"

"You want to know that bad?"

"Yes."

"Maybe when we visit my father during golden week. But no promises then."

"Really? I'm going to get to meet your father?"

Eiri simply nodded.

"Yeah! So, when will I get to meet your mother."

"Never." Unless something really went off track in this world that he doesn't know about he didn't much think he was wrong on his mother not being alive. Especially the way Mika was acting like his always the mother hen.

Shu pouted, "Why? You're letting me meet your father!"

"She died when I very young."

At that Shu's eyes got big. "I-I'm sorry, Eiri."

"Don't fret it kid. Come on, let's go home."

"Uh, Eiri?"

"What now?"

Shu got closer and ran his finger lightly down his chest making Eiri unconsciously shiver. "I-I know you said that the reason we haven't done anything yet is that you didn't feel I was ready yet. But…um…well do you think maybe I might be ready now?"

That threw Eiri for a loop. He never expected the kid to actually ask! "If you're still hesitant to ask like that then no your not. Don't fret it so much kid. It'll happen soon enough. You do want your first time to be special don't you? You wouldn't want to just jump into it would you?" Though a part of Eiri had wished he'd done that with his Shu and make up for that by showing this one the same kind of tenderness he'd failed to do the first time with his. But every time the kid moans out his first name he feels like he's cheating on his Shu! He did enough cheating on the boy when the relationship first started. He didn't take it serious then.

As Shu thought about it he realized Eiri was right. Unlike Kyo who forced himself on him and tried to force him to have sex, Eiri was wanting to wait till he was ready. He couldn't help but smile. 'Eiri must really love me by wanting to wait till I'm positively sure I'm ready to take that next step!' At that he grinned and grabbed Eiri's arm and said, "Let's find a nice restaurant, Eiri. Oh, What are we doing tomorrow?"

Eiri decided to just tell and get it over with. "I found a movie that came out Raider of the Dell. I'm not sure what it's about but it said action and adventure. I thought you'd like it." A little verse right under that. It had little romance and little comedy. Which was what most of the other movies were about and why he didn't allow the boy to chose. He feared the kid would choose a comedy or worse yet a sappy or tear-jerking romance. Neither of which was at the top of his list.

Shu of course was ecstatic about the prospect of a movie. Again he'd rarely had the time or money to actually do anything much other than sit home watching TV on his baby set.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. This chapter just did not want to get written. I couldn't seem to concentrate or get it hammered out! I appreciate everyone who voted and gave the one voter his wish of something happening and then the rest of you how nothing happened. Okay now next up will start Shu's work day. I don't know if I'll do a bit of it and then skip ahead to Shu meeting Eiri's father or not. It will depend on how good or bad the next chapter wants to be written. If it's good then not till the chapter after that if bad then the next chapter. Any thoughts or ideas you'd like to see regarding Shu's first day of work or Shu meeting Eiri's father will be loved and appreciated! Especially now with my brain wanting to go to two other stories I have. One on hold and one that needs a complete rewrite.

I don't think the amusement park had a name in the anime but it was Disney Land in the manga. In the manga they never got a date so I was free to throw in the ship from the end of their date in the anime.


	61. Chapter 61

Shuichi bounded into his first day of work totally excited and full of energy despite running all the way there to keep from being late and even then had to stop at the front desk for directions on where to go. He was so happy Hiro was there. He'd been dieing to tell him about his date but hadn't had the chance to.

Hiro was finishing tuning his guitar when Shu suddenly hugged him from behind. He was startled but when he saw Shu he patted him on the head, "Morning Shu, how was your weekend? I called to wish you a happy birthday but I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Oh, sorry Hiro I would have called you back but I've been to tired by the time we get home."

"We?"

At that Shu grinned so wide Hiro felt his face would crack. "Uh huh, look Eiri took me to Disneyland for my birthday. Look I even got a print club picture!"

Hiro looked at it, "That's great Shu. Did you guys spend all weekend there?"

"No, Sunday we went to go see that new movie Raider of the Dell. It was so totally cool! Then he took me to the mall for some shopping and to a fancy restaurant then we went for a walk in the park and then we went home and watched a movie on TV and cuddled and then when it was time for bed…"

"I think I get the picture you don't to tell me what you guys did in the bedroom."

"No, you don't understand Hiro. Eiri hasn't done anything to me!"

Hiro blinked, "Nothing as in nothing at all?"

Shu nodded smiling, "Uh huh, he said he wants to wait till I'm totally ready to go all the way! It's so romantic I think he really loves me!"

Okay that didn't exactly sound right to Hiro. He'd heard a lot of stories about Eiri Yuki and all of them said he had a healthy appetite for sex. Was he cheating on Shu? There was that strong possibility. However he couldn't tell Shu that. After the hell he went through with Kyo and his being absent during that time and not able to prevent Shu from getting hurt still gnawed at him. But what is it that Yuki wants out of Shu kept racing through his mind. If he wasn't cheating on Shu, then what was his angle? Shu didn't have two pennies to rub together, so it wasn't money and she said they hadn't done anything so it wasn't sex. Hiro found it really hard to believe it could be love as they hadn't known each other long. It was possible at least as far as Shu was concerned but something still didn't set right with Hiro. He was determined to find out and not allow Shu to be hurt anymore.

"Why don't you come by my place after work and I'll give you you're birthday present."

Shu smiled at him, "Okay great!"

Hiro was about to question Shu more on Yuki when the door to their studio opened and Seguchi walked in with two other people.

"I'm glad to see everyone's here and on time."

Shu bowed, "Good Morning Seguchi, sir."

Tohma smiled, "Good Morning to you too Shindo, Nakano."

"Good Morning." Hiro said back.

"Now down to business, I'd like you all to meet SanjoSakano, he will be your producer."

The timid man stepped forward and bowed a little saying, "It's nice to me you all."

Shu and Hiro nodded back.

Tohma then turned to his left and said, "This is Suguru Fujisaki he will be your keyboardist."

"What? No way! We don't need a new member! I'm perfectly capable of playing the keyboards for Bad Luck!"

"Shindo, I think…" Tohma started when Hiro held up his hand to stall his objection.

Hiro took off his guitar and walked over to Shu and put his arm around his neck, "Shu, you have always said you want to be just like Nittle Grasper, right?"

"Yea, but…"

"But what? Do you really think that after playing in that other band and not having to play keyboard you can really just go back to playing them and not being able to move about?"

"I can do it!"

"But you don't have to. Come on Shu that band didn't have to take you on at least give him a chance."

"They wanted a singer and couldn't find anyone else so they didn't have a choice."

Hiro shook his head, "Come on Shu, it will get us one step closer to our goal."

"Well yeah…"

Hiro then whispered, "Look Shu, if all else fails and he doesn't work out will go to Seguchi and complain. Just give it a chance."

"But Hiro! He looks like he's a lot younger than us!" Shu said a little louder.

Fujisaki stepped forward and said, "I am only 16 but I am also a considered a musical genius."

"Humble much?" Shu muttered.

"Wait if you're only 16 then what about school?" Hiro asked.

"I have tutors and cram school, I can do it by computer as well as in person. But it won't affect my ability to perform."

Shu and Hiro were both impressed.

"Well now that that's settled, I shall leave you all to get acquainted and begin for the day." Tohma said leaving.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I personally think print club is an odd name for a picture but I went back to vol. 7 and looked it up and that's what it says. And yes Raider of the Dell first is fictional and second was because of the new Indiana Jones movie comming out! I hope its good and I get to go see it!

-v-v-v-

It's always seemed strange that Sakano doesn't have a first name. So I gave him one as it seems werid to do an introduction and not give a first name. When I looked up a first name for him I got Shouta Sanjo. Again I went to / japanesenamegenerator

But this time instead of random names to find the answer this time I simply typed in Sakano and that was the first answer so I went with it. It's a quick way to get a name when you need one.

-v-v-v-

In the manga Noriko was their keyboardist before Nittle Grasper reformed, but I'm going for the anime a little on this and not have her involved at all.

-v-v-v-

Um, anyone have a clue as to what Hiro would get Shuichi for his birthday? Ideas Please?!


	62. Chapter 62

"So I guess we should start with deciding on a lyrist for the band. I have a list of potential people who I feel are perfect candidates for the job."

"What do you mean find someone to write lyrics?! I write the lyrics for the band!"

"If it's the same ones I've heard from tapes with your other band you worked with then I'm less than impressed."

"Um, I didn't know anyone taped any of my shows." Shu couldn't understand how or why anyone would tape any of his shows.

"One Seguchi's scouts taped you a few months back."

"You mean Seguchi saw my tape and still rejected me?"

"It probably wasn't just you. He probably didn't think you'd play without that band and they were substandard." Fujisaki stated.

"I'm not sure what that means but we were good! Though, Eiri seems to think it wasn't just the music people came for."

"If that's the case we need to buff up the music so people will want to listen to the music as well."

Before Shu could get into it with him again, Hiro popped up and said, "So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we look over these lyrics and see if there's anything salvageable."

Work didn't progress as much as everyone would have liked. Sakano has at least two nervous breakdowns and though Hiro kinda liked the keyboardist and got along fairly well with him, it seem he and Shu were more like oil and water. Though over all Hiro thought they'd make a great team if he could keep the two from ripping each others throats out. Fujisaki had a tendency to put down the music Shu had for songs and that started the fights but after Hiro got them calmed down and reasoned with both they managed to compromise.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Hiro chose to take Shu out to lunch to keep Fujisaki from killing him when he stated he didn't know if he'd signed anything to do with the bar keeping control of his lyrics or the music from the other band or not. Fujisaki sent them away not wanting them to go and screw anything up.

As they were walking to a near by café something shiny in the window caught Shu's eye.

"Hey, Hiro. Do you really think we'll make it? I mean make it big enough that we could buy things like that locket?"

Hiro put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Shu, someday we'll be able to afford a dozen of them. Look why don't you go on ahead and find us the perfect seat in the café and I'll catch up, I need to get something."

Shu smiled and said, "I know you just want to get Ayaka a present!"

Hiro blushed and pushed Shu away. Shu laughed and ran on ahead.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

When Hiro joined him Shu was on his second soda.

"Here." Hiro said pushing a box in front of Shu.

Shu frowned, "You want me to see if Ayaka will like her present?"

Hiro turned away blushing, "No, just open it!"

Shu laughed and opened it but his laugh changed to a gasp.

"Happy Birthday."

Shu looked up, "But Hiro this locket must have cost a fortune!"

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Besides did you think I made nothing from working as a doctor. I didn't make much but I made enough and saved where I could. It's not much but…" He didn't finish as Shu hugged him.

"Thank Hiro. This means a lot!"

"Your welcome. The other presents I have for you at home aren't as glamorous. But I didn't know what else to get."

"I'm sure what ever you got was fine!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Hey, Fujisaki since we're knocking off early you want to come with us to get something to eat? There's a nice diner just up the street."

Shuichi glared at Hiro he couldn't believe he was going to invite this kid to join them.

"No thanks. I'm fine here."

Hiro returned Shu's glare. Shu gave a silent huff and then trying to sound as nice and as sincere as possible he saidm "Yes, please join us."

Without even looking up from what he was working on Fujisaki said, "I'm fine. I'm going to stay and work on more of Shindo's lyrics. If we're to make it with these lyrics, then I need to seriously overhaul the music." He still hadn't learned whether or not Shu had signed anything regarding his lyrics, but sent a note to Seguchi to have his lawyer check it out.

Hiro had to keep Shu from going over and killing Fujisaki. Dragging Shu out he called out, "Well maybe next time."

Fujisaki just gave a absent minded wave not bothering to look. He knew Shu didn't like him but truth be told, he didn't really care. 'I cannot believe I let my cousin talk me into joining this band! But he said it was probably the best chance I'd have at getting into a band and have some say in it. The best I can do it just deal with it. I'm not about to give my cousin the satisfaction of thinking that I can't make a band better than his. I'll show him! Somehow I'll make this band work if it kills me!'

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Hey Shu, since the café is so crowded why don't we just grab some take out and head back to my place. I still have more present to give you."

"Aw Hiro, you didn't have to get me anything else!"

"I told you it's not much. It was the best I could think of. So don't go expecting a lot."

"Okay, I'll be happy with anything!"

"Shouldn't you call your boyfriend and tell him?"

"Oh right! Well it's only 3 o'clock and I'm not expected home till after five so if I decide to stay longer I'll call him then and tell him to eat without me. He's probably writing I wouldn't want to disturb him."

"If you say so. So where do you want to eat?"

"How about Mos Burger it's not too far from your place."

"Fine by me let's go." They hopped on to Hiro's motorcycle and went in as the drive thru sucked and it was hard enough to hear them without the noise from the motorcycle making it worse.

They went back to Hiro's place and ate and talked and watched a little TV. Afterwards Hiro gave Shu his presents.

Shu happily opened them. "Wow! I needed a new notebook and now I have four! Thanks Hiro, I really needed this my current ones about full and wore out."

"I thought as much."

Shu opened up the next one to find a backpack, "Hiro this looks super expensive! Don't get me wrong I love it, but…"

Hiro waved him off, "Don't worry about the cost. It's your birthday present enjoy it."

Shu hugged him, "Thanks I love my presents."

"So what you say we jam for a bit? I just had my guitar tuned the other day."

Shu stretched, "Thanks Hiro! I loved my presents!"

"You're welcome Shu. You want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks, I can manage. It's not that far. See ya tomorrow!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: Credit for the locket Hiro got for Shuichi goes to Captara. Thanks for the idea! If you read this chapter once you'll notice I decided to revamp it a bit. Chapter 63 will be revamped as well! I accidentally deleted 63 off my comp and started rewriting it so I hope to have it up tomorrow.

Normal 0 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Mos Burger is a popular fast-food restaurant in Japan.


	63. Chapter 63

Shu opened the door only to find Eiri sitting in the living room smoking. He had a book but still Shu thought something seemed off about it.

"Um I'm home."

Eiri snapped the book closed and slapped it on the table, then put out his cigarette. Then stood staring at him. Shu slunk back afraid of getting scolded.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting with dinner ready for over three hours. I tried calling your cell but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not used to anyone worrying when I get home. I guess I forgot. I had to have my cell off while at work and I guess I forgot to turn it back on. I'm really sorry Eiri. I totally forgot to call you! Hiro invited me over to his place for some late birthday presents and we ate there. He suggested I call when we left work. But it was only 3 o'clock and I thought well you'll be working I don't want to disturb you. I'll call later if I decided to stay at Hiro's longer than that. Well I kinda let time slip by and I forgot to call. I'm sorry."

"Next time I won't be so forgiving if you forget. As punishment you can sleep on a pallet in your room tonight."

"But Eiri…!"

Eiri pinned him with a glare, "Did you want something?"

Shu tentatively leaned up and kissed him, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to forget. It's just that, well you're the first person since I lived at home that cared when I get home and where I went. Can't you forgive me just this once? I promise it won't happen again. I promise that from now on no matter what if I plan to go to Hiro's I'll call and leave a message on the answering machine. Now I'm hungry. Let's go eat!"

"I thought you ate at Hiro's."

"I did, but as you said that was hours ago!"

"Fine but you're still sleeping in your room tonight or if you wish to sleep with me I can always wait and deal out punishment later when you least expect it." Eiri said walking off to heat up dinner.

Shu didn't much like the sound of that and decided that perhaps sleeping alone for one night might be better than have Eiri do who knows what to him later. With a sigh he followed Eiri into the kitchen and sat down.

Eiri set the plates of food down and noticed something around Shu's neck. "What is that around your neck?"

"Huh, oh Hiro got this locket for me for my birthday. I saw it in the window when we went out to lunch. But I didn't have any money to get it and I asked Hiro if he thought someday we might be able to afford it and he said we would and sent me on to the café. I thought he was going to get Ayaka something. But when he shows up at the café he gives me a box and I thought he wanted me to see what he got Ayaka and when I opened it, it was the locket I'd liked. He said it was a birthday present."

Eiri didn't like Hiro giving him little lover jewelry. He often suspected that Hiro might have had a crush on Shu at one time. But decided against bringing it up.

"After work he invited me back to his place. We ordered out and Hiro gave me a couple of notebooks and a new backpack for my birthday. Oh I didn't tell you about our new member."

"New member?"

"Yeah Suguru Fujisaki, he's our new keyboardist. I didn't like it at first and I'm still not fond of the new guy but I guess I don't really have much choice. Hiro likes him and everyone's made it clear that they want me out front singing and not behind the keyboards. So I guess like it or not I'm stuck with the kid! Can you believe they brought in a kid!"

"You think Tohma would give you his cousin if he didn't have faith in you?"

Shu chocked on the beef stew Eiri had made, "Did you say Seguchi's cousin?!"

"MN" 'I guess no one told them.'

"I guess that explains why Seguchi just announced he was our new keyboardist rather than asking us if there was anyone else or holding auditions." He and Hiro had discussed on possible why Fujisaki was just assigned to them. His being related to Seguchi wasn't even considered.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Later that night Shuichi once again begged not to be forced to sleep alone. He'd grown accustom to sleeping next to Eiri. But Eiri held fast and refused. So they both went to bed.

Hearing a noise Eiri opened his eyes but found it strange he couldn't move. What was even stranger was Shuichi was looking over him crying. Why would he be crying? Eiri wondered. At first he couldn't hear the words, but he concentrated hard and heard, "Please Yuki! You have to come back! I need you! Please don't leave me!"

Then he heard and saw Tohma and Mika yelling at the boy that it was his fault. Huh what was his fault? Then they threw the boy out and came to his side assuring him that Shu wouldn't get in again.

Eiri regained his strength somehow and sat up screaming and reaching out, "Shuichi!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Eiri, Eiri wake up!"

Eiri shook his head and looked at the boy next to him safe and sound. He was about to question why Tohma kicked him out and what happened when again the boy asked, "Eiri are you sure you're all right?"

That told Eiri that it was obviously a dream and that the one in front of him is his current reality. It also told him that now _he had _to find a way back!

"I'm fine get in and let's get back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

Eiri only glared at him and the boy had learned by now that it was a look that said don't question me!

So without question the boy climbed in next to Eiri and went to sleep.

After the boy was sleeping soundly Eiri stared up at the ceiling. He so wanted to get back to his reality. But he couldn't do it right at this moment. He promised to take this Shu to meet his father. He had no way of knowing what this worlds Eiri would and wouldn't remember or how he would treat Shu. Besides he also had to make it clear to his father that he had no intentions of marrying anyone else. His father had forced this worlds Eiri into marriage with Ayaka once. Eiri didn't want it to happen again! He hoped to make it a quick trip down there, do a few hours visit and then leave. But he had a feeling it wouldn't work out that way. It rarely did in this life.


	64. Chapter 64

The next couple of weeks went better for the band but not by much. They did learn that Shu hadn't signed anything relating to the band. Fujisaki went again back to the bar to try to find out himself. There he met Akira and the two hit it off. Akira told him that Shu never signed anything, and that even if he had the band was gone now so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. What with Kyo and Shuichi gone, Akira felt it better just to focus more on his studies and take more cram classes to be better prepared for his future career. The two agreed to get together during Golden week and discuss music and other things.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Finally it was Friday, Golden week officially started tomorrow. Eiri wasn't sure why he was nervous about Shu meeting his father. At least this Shu's meeting his father will be a lot different than when his Shu did. It almost brings a smile to his face remembering that fateful meeting. Keh his old man nearly had a heart-attack when he saw Shu all dressed up in that outfit. Truth be told so did he. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't help but wonder who had done the make-up? Him or Tatsuha? And he didn't even want to know where they had drug up that dress.

Eiri was knocked out of his thoughts when Shu hopped in and gave him a peck on the cheek before settling down and putting his seat belt on.

"Will it take long to get there, Eiri? Where are we going anyway? You never told me where you father lives."

"We're heading to Kyoto, it'll take at least four, five hours depending on the traffic."

"I can't wait to meet your father. I wonder if he'll like me."

'Probably not, especially after he learns your not just a friend or roommate.' Eiri mused.

Shu started talking about whatever he could to pass the time till Eiri put on some classical music. Eiri knew that if this Shu was anything like his it wouldn't take long to put him to sleep and it didn't.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

From his office window Mika stood beside Tohma.

"Tohma are you sure it's a good idea to just allow Eiri to introduce that…kid to father?"

"Mika, you know as well as I do that even if we tried Eiri would still do what he wants and right now he wants that kid."

"What is it about that kid that's making Eiri so crazy? What did that kid do to him?!"

"I can't say Mika. Why Eiri has fought for this kid and why this kid fights to stay with him, is beyond me."

"Father is not going to be happy about this. When I told him about Eiri and Ayaka's divorce he looked like I'd stabbed him in the heart. If he finds out that he threw his marriage away for this boy, I'm afraid to know what he'll do!"

"Shall we go then? My jet is standing by ready to take us to Kyoto.

"Yes, lets."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Ayaka, I know we agreed to not tell your family about us just yet, but you don't think that with Yuki going to his fathers that he and your parents might try to find a way to get the two of you back together do you?"

"Honestly I don't know. I just know that Eiri and I are now both happier apart than we were together. I know its funny. After years of convincing myself that despite Eiri's attitude that we were happily married., I'd now say I'm happier with someone else."

"I don't think it's funny at all. You were young and naïve about the world of love and romance and could only go by what your parents told you. But promise me that if they try anything you'll fight for me, for us!"

Ayaka wasn't sure she could go against her parents wishes but when she looked up into Hiro's eyes and saw true love and devotion where she was used to seeing nothing but ice and tolerance in Eiri and she resolved not to lose that if she could avoid it.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Tatsuha was never happier. His father never questioned where he was living and with Tohma and Mika more concerned over Eiri's relationship now they hadn't told their father. For which he was thankful for. Hell if his father ever found out he'd try to have Ryuichi thrown in jail for being a pedophile. As much as Tatsuha would love to have Ryuichi molest him or hell even the other way around works for him, nothing had happened. He could only hope that with more time and before he father got wind that he wasn't staying with any school friends, something will develop between them. He'd heard about Eiri's taking Shuichi to meet their father and if not for fear of his father asking questions about his home away from home or Eiri pissed at him being there or laughing at him and tell, he'd love to go down there and watch the sparks fly. He would give anything to see that look on his father's face when he finds out why Eiri divorced Ayaka.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I'm guessing you guys are fed up with the story since no ones reviewing any more. I promise that Eiri will make his decision whether or not to go home as I'm not telling you anything. You make you're own guesses. But it will be after their trip to visit dad. After that the decision will be made.


	65. Chapter 65

As they pull up to the temple Eiri spotted an unfamiliar car. As his father doesn't own a car he figured it must be Tohma and Mika. If not for his promise to Shu and his determination to make certain that his father no longer holds anything that could possibly force this worlds Eiri once again into marriage he'd turn the car around and go back to Tokyo. He looked around as he parked and noted that there weren't any other cars around. Well it was almost 7 o'clock at night so most likely there wouldn't be any late temple visitors and hopefully his father was already in bed preparing for any early visitors to temple. But he wasn't holding out any hope, what with Tohma and Mika here. He was glad Tohma let the boy off work early or it'd have been closer to 9 before they got here. He shook Shu awake.

Shu sat up and yawned, "Are we here already?"

"Yes."

Shu looked around and frowned, he was expecting them to show up at a house not a temple. "Um, why are we at a temple, Eiri? Gee I can't even remember the last time I went to a shrine or a temple."

"Why do you think we're here brat?"

"So you're father lives here is a priest or something?"

"Or something." 'I'm guessing that Eiri doesn't get alone with his father. But if he's not a priest why does he live at a temple?' Shu wondered since it seemed that Eiri wasn't going to tell him anything

Eiri so wanted to tell the boy that if asked to lie about how far their relationship had progressed as he had a feeling that that would make a difference but since he knew the boy's ability to lie effectively wasn't all the hot he chose to hope the subject didn't come up. After handing Shu his bag and grabbing his own he shut the trunk and they made their way to the door where Eiri knocked.

Mika answered, a bit of a surprise. He knew she was there but didn't think she'd be the one to answer the door. But Eiri didn't bother to question it. Shuichi was surprised as well but much to Eiri's relief he didn't question it either.

"Come in Eiri we were expecting you."

"Ch." 'Yeah I bet you were." He set his bag down by the door having a feeling this wouldn't last long. He instructed Shu to do the same. They walked into the living room area where his father and Tohma stood.

Shu wasn't sure why he thought Eiri's father would like him or even accept him. But now being here face to face and seeing the angry look he knew now that acceptance wasn't going to happen. Obviously he too feels that Eiri should have stayed married despite the fact that Eiri and Ayaka didn't love each other. Well he knew Eiri didn't and could only go by what Hiro told him about Ayaka as he didn't know her well enough to judge.

"Father, seeing as how Tohma and Mika are already here I'm sure that introductions are a waste of time but I would like to formally introduce you to Shuichi Shindo, my lover."

Shu blushed and bowed saying, "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm happy to get this chance to meet you. Eiri never told me you were a Buddhist Monk."

Eiri's father simply ignored Shuichi altogether and looked at Eiri, "So Mika and Tohma were right. You threw away a perfectly good marriage that had been arranged for you from the time you were born and you go and throw it all away for a boy!"

"I never asked nor wanted to be married to Ayaka or anyone else for that matter. I agreed to go through with it because you were going to force me to take over the temple! Now I have prevented you from doing that."

"Eiri don't yell at father like that. You know very well that arranged marriages is the way this family has done things for generations!"

"Then maybe it's time to change all that! Do you honestly see Tatsuha agreeing to marry some girl? He already knows that the temple will eventually go to me or him and he knows damn well it won't be me! So there's nothing to force him to agree to it. Tradition or not."

"Tatsuha will do what is needed for the success of the temple." Eiri's father said.

Neither Mika nor Tohma spoke up as they as much as they hated to admit it, agreed with Eiri on Tatsuha.

"Come with me, Eiri."

Shu didn't like the thought of being left alone with Tohma and Mika. "Eiri?"

"Stay here. If Tohma and Mika know what's good for them they won't hurt you."

Shu still didn't like it but nodded his head in agreement.

"Eiri why would we want to hurt Shindo?" Tohma asked in an oh so I'm innocent voice.

"Why don't you tell me?" Eiri asked Tohma. Then turned to Shu and said, "Don't worry, just stay here you'll be fine." With that said and one glance Mika's way before following his father.

His father led him to the family shrine and opened it. "This is your legacy Eiri. You are dishonoring not only me but all of them as well with this behavior. You have simply strayed from your true path in life Eiri. Do not continue to dishonor us all by continuing to claim you care for this boy more than you did your wife."

Eiri knew his father was expecting him to just bow down and say something to the affect of 'Of yes, of course father. You are so right. Please forgive me. I'll go running back and groveling at the feet of my now ex-wife and beg her to take me back.' Of course what he actually said was, "Too bad. This is the way it is. I have no intention of going back to Ayaka. I have chosen my life."

His father glared at him and said follow me, Eiri wondered what he was up to and followed him into yet another room, there Eiri saw a pretty girl.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: I don't know if Eiri's father drives or not. It never said one way or the other in anything I've read Anime or any type of manga or Fan Fictions that ever say one way or the other. So I'm just assumed he didn't.

Eiri's arranged marriage to Ayaka I don't remember ever seeing anything about how long their engagement was but I've heard that most arranged marriages are usually either from birth or an early age. So I went with from birth. If you know for sure let me know.


	66. Chapter 66

Eiri glared at the girl oh he gets it now. Since his father heard that he dropped Ayaka he, Tohma and Mika are all now under the strange impression that well perhaps if we throw another pretty girl at Eiri he'll come to his senses. Eiri could sense his father's wanting to hear him say 'Oh how beautiful you are! Let's get married!' Ch, like that's going to happen.

"Eiri meet Mikuru Usami."

Eiri raised an eyebrow, Did this dimension go to the trouble of adding a new person to the mix? "I wasn't aware Ayaka had any siblings?" Yes, that question could get him into trouble since he was supposedly married to her for years.

Mikuru blushed, "Um no, I'm her cousin. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Yuki. When your father invited me here to met his son Eiri, well me and my family were shocked especially so soon after his divorce from Ayaka. But I never expected or knew that you were the Eiri Yuki. I'm a big fan of yours! I've read all your books and seen every interview and read every article no matter how small on you. I must admit you seem a lot different from the way you're father talks about you."

'I'll bet. Well two can play at this game, father. You invited her and now I shall get rid of her. If she's that big a fan then it shouldn't take much.' Eiri thought as he started towards a desk in the room. Eiri smirked to himself thinking 'She's probably not much different from some of those empty headed girls that come to my book signings. I sometimes wish they were all empty-headed. The ones I hate most are the ones that show up and want to sit and talk and analyze my writing.'

As Eiri hadn't said much she feared she'd upset him, "Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Yuki. I tend to babble when I'm nervous! I didn't mean to offend you or imply anything about your marriage to her. We we're all shocked by the news and I was sorry to hear about your breakup."

'Ch, but not guilty enough that you're not willing to jump to take her place though, right?' Eiri thought as he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote in big lettering, 'To Mikuru, Eiri Yuki.' He then took the paper and handed it to her. Seeing the paper her eyes got big and if Eiri had reached out to hold her up she'd have probably collapsed. "It's still fairly early, I bet if you leave right now you can get a hold of some of your friends and show them your new autograph."

She snapped back and faltered a bit, "But I…"

"I'm not interested in jumping into another marriage at this time. I don't care what my father may have told you." Eiri wanted to say he wouldn't get married again period but then not knowing what lies his father may have told the poor girl he didn't want to risk saying something that might make her think he was rejecting her personally. He had nothing against the girl it was simply Shuichi was the only one for him and he didn't feel that was going to change anytime soon.

"I-I guess, I should have known that. I've never known anyone to break up after an arranged marriage only to jump immediately into another. I hope someday you find the one for you." She said bowing turning to leave.

'I already have.' Eiri thought, but allowed he only said. "Thank you."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Mika other than glare at Shu didn't say or do anything. Tohma on the other hand made occasional small talk mostly about music. Then Eiri's father walks out looking smug.

Mika glanced at him, "How did it go?"

"It went fine. Just as I suspected. He was like a month to a flame and took to her right away. He asked that I leave them alone for some privacy."

"What did you do?" Shu demanded.

Finally acknowledging Shu's existence he said, "It's quite simple really. I introduced him to a very beautiful woman and he took to her just like I thought he would."

"Which confirms my belief that you were nothing more than a boy toy. You never meant anything to Eiri." Mika said.

Her father nodded, "Yes, I believe you manipulated my boy. You knew he had money and you were willing to play him for a fool to get it."

Shu was shocked, "I manipulated him! I was minding my own business when the wind blew away my lyrics and Eiri found them and before I could stop him he let the wind take off with them! We talked a bit but soon he kissed me! I'd never even had a girlfriend and here he was kissing me! He loves me I know he does! I'll prove it!"

Tohma stepped in front to prevent him from leaving, "Now Shindo are you wanting us to believe that you didn't know who Eiri was when you met?"

Shu rolled his eyes, "I haven't read any of his books before. My mother and sister were always majorly obsessed with him. But I never bothered to take a good look at his picture." Shu so wanted to tell about the strange difference between the picture and the real thing but caught his tongue before he said anything.

"Tell me Shindo, I've heard rumors that you and Eiri haven't slept together yet. Is that true?"

"What? So I was right you are just using my brother for his money!"

"I am not! I love Eiri! And whether we have or have not done anything is none of your business!"

"Face it boy, you only wanted Eiri for his money and now he's wised up and is talking with his future wife now."

"You know nothing about Eiri! You want to continue to force him into loveless marriages for your sake not his! You're probably even jealous that he has someone to love and you don't!"

With that Eiri's father slapped him across the face. "I am doing what I need to do to ensure my son's happiness and secure a future for him and my future grandchildren. Once he's remarried I will find a way to make him see the errors of his way and they will settle down here in this temple raise their children and Eiri will fulfill his obligation to his family."

"Never!" Shuichi hissed, "You'll never again force Eiri to do something against his will!"

"I assure you I will and I won't let you interfere with my plans! You truly think you mean something to Eiri? You're wrong. Why did he agree to my request to come down here and visit? Why did he follow me knowing I had someone he wanted him to meet?"

Shu was so stunned that he ran out crying. He had to think!


	67. Chapter 67

Eiri walked out into the living room. He looked around confused, "Where's Shuichi?

Everyone turned around and Eiri's father said, "Forget about that boy! Where's Mikuru?"

Eiri didn't like his father's telling him to forget Shu but for now he'd let it slide. "Gone, it seems she was a big fan of mine and after an autograph and my telling her I wasn't interested she left without a fuss."

"How dare you! I went to a lot of trouble to bring her here to met you!"

"Well then you went to a lot of work for nothing. I'm afraid you'll have a long wait before you will again force me into another marriage."

"This is that brat's doing isn't it!"

"No, you all seem to believe Shu to be the bad guy here, but you all seem to forget that I am not a child you can push around. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find Shuichi." Eiri said starting for the door.

"Why can you not just accept your rightful place in this temple Eiri?"

Without turning around Eiri said, "Perhaps it's for the same reason that you have never truly accepted me as your son due to my non Japanese look. Then perfectly willing to accept me if I change my look by shaving or dying my hair and maybe even wearing colored contacts to be more like Tatsuha."

"Eiri you know father loves you!" Mika protested.

"Funny how you're the one saying it and not him."

"Eiri what is it about Shindo that's so great that you divorced Ayaka over?" Tohma asked.

At that Eiri turned around and said, "Shuichi had nothing to do with my divorce. He's what I want and a reason for my going through with the divorce now but if any of you had looked closely at the divorce papers you'd have noted that the date on them was a week after we were married. I never filed till I could prevent father from forcing the temple on to me. But with or without Shuichi I would have divorced her regardless."

"Eiri, is what Shindo told us about the fact that the two of you have yet to sleep together true?" Tohma asked, hoping that Eiri would tell them what Shu wouldn't.

You could see the vein popping on Eiri's forehead. He wasn't sure if Tohma was lying or not but decided to not take any chances. He decided to treat this situation as if it was concerning his Shu. He leaned closer making sure everyone could hear, "Actually if you must know, I took him three times the first night. He wailed and cried like a little girl. He comes very quickly so it's easier to draw it out and he's _so_ tight. I love how…"

"Eiri!" Mika yelled stunned by what her brother was saying.

Eiri turned and gave Mika and innocent look and said, "Yes, is there a problem? Tohma asked me a question and I simply answered it. Is that not what you wanted to hear?"

"So…you're saying Shindo lied about the two of you…" Mika hesitated.

Eiri smiled and walked over to her, "Would you like me to tell you more?"

At that Mika turned red but before she could say anything their father said, "Eiri you are the eldest child. It is your duty to marry, have children and take over the temple."

"Really well you did a wonderful job of that didn't you? You got fed up with my non traditional look and agreed to let Tohma take me to be tutored in America and look how well that turned out!" Before anyone could respond to that he was out the door.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After a bit of searching he found Shu by the shrine. "You shouldn't let those bastards get to you."

Shu looked up and said, "Yeah, I know. So what about…"

"Gone and not coming back. Now lets go back to the house get our things and stay in a hotel tonight."

"Aren't we going to spend time here?"

"No."

"But I wanted to see where you grew up."

"Fine we'll stay in a hotel and visit during the day while father is busy with the temple visitors."

"But we should just go ahead and stay here and…" Shu stopped when Eiri touched a small cut below his eye where Eiri's father's ring made a small scratch.

"What happened here?"

"Ah, nothing!"

Eiri glared at him, "Tell me what happened."

"But you'll just get angry!"

"It's too late for that."

"But…" Shu sighed seeing as how Eiri was going to force him to tell anyway. "Your father hit me."

Eiri blinked, "He did what?"

"I was angry that he couldn't see that you didn't want to continue to be in a loveless marriage and that he was wrong to keep trying to force you into them. I…I told him he was just jealous that you had someone to love and he didn't!"

"Come on."

"Wait Eiri what are we going to do?"

"You'll see."


	68. Chapter 68

Eiri walked up and stood and stared at the house his vision going blank then he walked up and threw the door open and walked straight to his father and punched his nose and then in the stomach before Tohma and Mika pulled him off. His father looked up at him and Eiri frowned when the voice was that of Shuichi's not his father.

"Eiri, Eiri are you okay?"

Eiri shook his head and looked around before cursing under his breath. It was all a daydream. He thought it was a little strange that he'd do that. Not that he didn't want to at the moment but still. "I'm fine, let's go." He grabbed the boy's hand to keep him from running.

Shu was thrilled, 'He's holding my hand!'

Eiri slapped the door to the temple open and everyone looked even more disapproving as Eiri was still holding Shu's hand. Shu sensed this but as he tried to pull his hand away Eiri tightened his grip.

"So, Eiri have you come to apologize to father?" Mika demanded to know not liking the fact that Eiri was still holding hands with Shu.

Eiri raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? What do I need to apologize for?"

"You claimed father didn't love you and disrespected him and his authority!"

"I have nothing to apologize for however if you insist on an apology then I will be happy to give it, just as soon as he apologizes to Shuichi for striking him."

"That kid deserves everything he got! He disrespected me and yelled at me claiming that I don't know my own son."

"Ah, I'm s-" Shu started when Eiri put a hand over his mouth.

"Do not apologize for stating the truth. Well Mika I believe father just answered your question. When father's ready to apologize to Shu I shall apologize to him until then…" Eiri turned Shu around and gave him a mind blowing kiss. You could hear their shocked gasps echo throughout the temple. "We shall take our leave." Eiri said after breaking the kiss and having to keep Shu held up. He glided the boy over and grabbed Shuichi's bag and handed it to him and then grabbed his own.

"Eiri it's awful late where are you going to go?" Tohma asked.

Eiri knew that even if he didn't tell them that Tohma would find out one way or the other. "We are going to a hotel." He pushed Shu out the door and then slammed the door shut behind them.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Due to the late hour they were lucky to find a hotel with vacancies. At Shuichi's request Eiri showed the boy around the temple while his father was covered up with temple visitors and couldn't interfere. He was surprised not to find Tohma and Mika there. But a look at all the rooms confirmed that they were still there just out for the day, for which Eiri was thankful. After spending almost all of golden week in Kyoto Eiri decided that they should spend the final few days back in Tokyo.

"Eiri can we stop by the beach first?"

Eiri thought it an odd request but didn't argue and parked in a fairly secluded part of the beach. Once out there Eiri lit up and watch Shu go playing in the water before returning to him.

"Eiri?"

"Mmm?"

"I…I love you but I don't want to be the reason that you and your family are at odds."

"Don't fret it kid. If not you they'd find another excuse. And to head off anything else you may have gotten into that empty head of yours I was planning my divorce from Ayaka before we were even married and got the paper work ready a week after we were. But till I could prevent my father from shoving the temple at me I had no choice but to stay married to her. I happened to get that solution shortly before we met. They will never be happy till I am either back together with Ayaka or in another miserable marriage."

Then he turned away and asked, "So did you finish your book?"

Eiri thought it strange that the kid cared but said, "It was a mini-book I wanted to do. And I was able to finish it and turn it in before we came here." Eiri had been right about the fact that Mizuki went ape over it and couldn't believe the difference in writing. Well considering this worlds version was too good to write the stories himself it wasn't that big of a shock.

"Good, so um…how much longer are you going to stay?"

Eiri frowned, "What are talking about? I have no plans to go anywhere."

At that Shu turned around and Eiri was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I talked to a few people on line and pretended that our life was really just a story and asked them about a few things that I found odd."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, first the picture on your lighter." Shu took it out of his pocket and took his own print club pictures out of his pocket and put their picture on the opposite side of the one there. "Then my mom and sister showed me a picture of you on the back of one of your books and well it did and didn't look like you. It's hard to explain really, Hiro said that you looked like you were a lot older and well yeah there was that but there was something more. With the computer you gave me for my birthday I went online while you were working and I made some friends. I couldn't tell them it was my real life they'd have laughed and never believed me, so I pretended this was just one big story and asked how could I explain these odd things. They agreed that it would be more believable if this was all one big alternate world. I thought it funny at first but the more I talked with them the more I realized that what they were saying made perfect sense. I tried to continue to deny it but…" Shu looked at the picture on Eiri's lighter, "I know its true. So when are you going back?"

"Shu…"

"When?"

"I don't know." Eiri finally confessed. "I didn't exactly ask to come here, so I have no way of know when or how to return."

"I see. Do you regret coming here?" Shu said putting Eiri's lighter back into his pocket.

"No." Eiri said without hesitation. "I corrected as many things that were wrong here as possible."

"Do…do you think that this worlds you will like me?"

Eiri put his cigarette out and cupped Shu's face, "No matter what he or anyone tries to tell you we belong together. If he doesn't remember or says he doesn't want to be with you then you fight back! You make him change his mind. Remember I'm stubborn, so it may take a bit of convincing."

At that Shu smiled brightly, "Right! I promise I'll fight hard I won't let you get away!"

"Good. One more thing, never trust anyone you don't know well. I mean like a rival band tries to make friends you go with them when you're with Hiro. Before you get it into your head that I mean everyone I don't mean Nittle Grasper, though you already know to be weary of Tohma."

At that Shu nodded. "Did…did something happen to me with a rival band in your world?"

Eiri wasn't about to answer that instead he said, "Remember how well you trusted Kyo and how he turned on you?" That knocked Shu's question right out of his head. "You end up trusting another band like you did with Kyo and the results may turn out differently. They're your rivals for a reason. Some will do any kind of backstabbing they can to make it to the top and keep you down. You can't let them! Even if they try to be your friends or we get into a fight or whatever and your depressed go to Hiro or your parents or Caliban anyone but new people trying to be your friends."

That shocked Shu enough that he knew he'd have to be careful. The last thing he wanted was for another incident like Kyo or worse to happen. "I promise Eiri. I'll be very careful. I'll make it to the top and make you proud of me!"

"Good, don't make me come back here and beat you senseless."

At that Shu laughed, "Okay I won't! I promise!" He then grabbed Eiri's arm and started to drag his towards the car.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

As they hit the highway it was bumper to bumper traffic.

"Wow! It looks like everyone's decided to head home early. How long do you think this will last Eiri?"

"In this traffic most likely midnight or later before we even make it out of the city."

"That long! Isn't there any other way?"

"There is another way besides the highway but most people tend to avoid Mt. Shigenoi as it has such a long winding road. But I guess between wasting gas and listening to people behind us bitch about the slow movement it might be better to take it." The real reason people avoid the road in the mountain was that it was a little bit wider than two roads but not by much. He was one of those people that avoided going up or down the mountain as it was a bit dangerous with blind curves and all but most people were smart enough to not drive too fast.

"Oh I've heard of that. I've also heard its dangerous. Are you sure we should do it? How long will it take to get there?"

"With this traffic, by the time we find the exit and get there it will be close to dark. It'll take a little longer to get back to Tokyo using that route. It's only dangerous when idiots think it's cool to try to drag race on it and get hurt or killed. If your smart and don't just drive like a speed demon then your fine. Considering this traffic we'll probably make it back to Tokyo before half the people who are behind us will."

At that Shu giggled, "They'd all be jealous if they knew."

"Hmn." Was all Eiri said as Shu started up his music on the CD player and started singing. Eiri allowed it for now.

After about two hours of listening to Shu's music Eiri put on his classical music and by the time Mt. Shigenoi came into view Shu was asleep and there was almost no traffic as few people want to travel this road.

Eiri was enjoying this peace and after seeing the heartbreak in Shu's eyes learning the truth he almost backed down and said he'd stay here with him. He was confused should he stay or should he return. In one aspect it'd be nice to try to start again, in another he didn't like being compared to the lazy ass that lived in this world. He was still mulling over the details when he took a glance over at Shu who looked so sweet and innocent like a child sleeping there when he suddenly heard the sound of a truck horn and turned in time to see the blinding headlights of the truck right in front of him with no time or room to swerve out of the way!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N:

Reminder: Golden Week is a national holiday in Japan. From the end of April till around May 5th. Since there are a lot of holidays during this time. Many places close for the duration.

Aren't you lucky! I had so much I wanted for this chapter as I thought I'd get some of it in last chapter that I went ahead and made this longer to get my ending! I'm so happy my ending turned out like I wanted it! The scene with Eiri's father turned out different from what I thought but that's what came out when I wrote it and I think it turned out okay.

Note I don't really know any real or non real routes within Japan or otherwise really. So My mountain alternate route is totally my own! I think there was one like this when I went through Arkansas (I live in Texas) years ago to get to a grave site (long story I won't bother you with) but that was over 10 years ago so it's more like a blur than a real memory.

Thank you _**very much to **_Hikage101 for helping me with my word. I just could not seem to get the correct word and as you know or should know I don't have an editor. Any one willing to volunteer is welcome to! ('a long windy road' I want the word to be like 'I like to wind the top. But it still looks like 'The wind blows')

I wanted the mountain to have a name but felt wrong about finding a real mountain not knowing anything about it so again I went to the name generator and after looking up a few names for mountain finally got one that was weird but okay. blogthingsDOTcom/japanesenamegenerator/


	69. Chapter 69

Eiri awoke and was a bit groggy the first thing in his line of sight was Mika and Tohma.

"Don't worry Eiri, it'll be okay. I'm going to go get the doctor." Mika said running out.

Eiri was confused at first as to what had happened. Then he remembered the accident and wanted to ask Tohma about Shuichi. But his throat was extremely dry. "Easy Eiri, here's some water. Don't try to talk just now."

As Tohma helped Eiri to drink some water the doctor walked in.

"You're a very lucky man Mr. Uesugi. You've been in a coma for a little over a month. I was skeptical as to whether or not you'd come out of it."

"How bad was the accident? Was Shuichi hurt bad?"

The doctor looked uncertainly at Thoma and Mika.

Seeing the uncertainty in the doctors eye, Eiri panicked. "Oh god! He's dead isn't he?"

"Eiri…" Tohma tried to console.

"No it's my fault! We should have just waited out the traffic and not tried to go up Mt. Shigenoi."

Everyone frowned, "Eiri, Mt. Shigenoi has been closed for the past two years or so. We had that big earthquake a little over two years ago and it caused major landslides. Don't you remember? They said that they were going to sheer up the mountain and redo the roads bigger and better as they cleared the paths. But what does Mt. Shigenoi have to do with your accident Eiri?" Tohma asked.

"What the hell do you mean what does it have to do with anything?! I was driving up it when a truck rounded the corner and hit us!"

"Eiri why would you be near Mt. Shigenoi?"

"I was with Shuichi in Kyoto during golden week! You should know you were both there!"

Before anyone could say anything the doctor spoke up, "I think it's best if we let Mr. Uesugi rest and get his bearings a bit he did just awaken from a coma I'm sure a lot of things are jumbled up in his head." The doctor motioned for that to be the end of the conversation and for them to leave so they could talk.

Eiri didn't care he couldn't believe that he was now responsible for the deaths of two peoples he loved. Then he blinked, did he just say he loved Shuichi?

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Outside the doctor had explained a few things he thought were wrong before excusing himself.

"Mika perhaps we should…"

"NO! I won't allow it!"

"So you'll allow Eiri to continue to think…"

"I'll do what I feel is best for him!"

"What's best for him or for you?"

At that Mika left in a huff. Tohma however had his own plans. He too has always felt the guilt over what happened with Kitazawa. He wanted Eiri happy and unlike Mika he knew what the right thing to do was.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri was trying to sleep but the accident kept replaying itself over and over again! He couldn't believe it! Here he was trying to protect Shuichi and all he ended up doing was getting him killed! He awoke with a start when he felt a hand in his hair. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Shuichi. He immediately sat up and started checking the boy for injuries.

Shu giggled, "That tickles!"

Eiri looked stern at him and asked, "You okay? How bad were hurt?"

"Hurt? You were the one hit by that car not me?"

"I suppose it's for the best you don't remember. You were asleep when the accident happened. I never should have taken Mt. Shigenoi shortcut!"

Shu blinked, "Mt. Shigenoi? I think Hiro told me it was closed due to an earthquake or something. Of course he didn't learn this till he went to take a shortcut to Kyoto to visit Ayaka."

Eiri looked at Shu, "Where's you necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"The one Hiro got you for you birthday?"

"Hiro wouldn't give me a necklace for my birthday! He gave me a new music program for my computer and made me promise to get new lyrics wrote before we tour in a couple of months. Why would you think he'd give me a necklace Yuki?"

At that Eiri blinked, "What did you just call me?"

"Ah!" Shu began to panic! "I'm sorry did I say something wrong? Seguchi said to be careful that you hit your head in the accident and weren't in your right mind. Did you not remember your name and now something's wrong? Uh, I…I'll go get the doctor!" Shu got up but didn't get far before Eiri grabbed his arm.

"Sit down you little idiot! I'm fine!"

"But…I…I…" Eiri kissed him to shut him up. Shu moaned and leaned into the kiss.

"So, tell me brat. Why is it you weren't here when I woke up? I'd have thought you'd been up under me the whole time I was out. Ch, I'd have thought your annoying voice would have woke me up sooner."

At that Shu stuck his tongue out before he started to shift uncomfortably, "I…I would have liked to have been."

"So why weren't you?"

"Well I was worried when you were so late coming home and then later that night Tatsuha called and told me you were in an accident. For some reason Mika blames me for the accident. She says it was my fault, that it should have been me, that I must have done something to make you be out so late. I probably wouldn't have even known you were in an accident accept that apparently Mika called Tatsuha to tell him and your father and he got mad that she refused to tell me, so he took it upon himself to call and tell me. Mika had guard posted to keep me out. Every time I got in she'd yell at me, that it was my fault and have the guards to throw me out."

Eiri was going to have a little talk with Mika later. "So how did you get in now?"

"Ah well Seguchi called me into his office after work and told me you were awake and that he'd called off the guards and would keep Mika away and that you'd want to see me."

Well Eiri was glad that Tohma hadn't told the boy he thought him dead. In the mean time Eiri pulled the boy close. Shu didn't argue and he snuggled up close to Eiri and as Eiri started petting his hair he fell asleep. He hadn't slept well since Eiri's accident. Eiri stared out the window and wondered if that other world was real or just a dream. He fell asleep holding Shu close to him. Which is how Mika found them the next morning.


	70. Chapter 70

Mika was fuming when she saw Shuichi all curled up next to Eiri. "What the hells going on here?!"

Both Shu and Eiri were startled awake. Eiri glared at her and snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing Mika? Do you often barge in to peoples room and scream at them?"

"I had guards posted specifically to keep that kid out of here! He's responsible for what happened to you!"

"Really, so was he the one driving the car that hit me?"

Mika faltered a bit and said, "Um no, it turned out to be a drunk driver."

"Did Shuichi push me in front of said vehicle?"

"Well…as far as anyone could tell you were alone. But…"

"But what? Shuichi told me that you felt it was his fault that I was out so late. I got news for you Mika. I'm a big boy, if I want to go to get a beer, cigarettes or hell even if I want to go and for a walk or walk to a local bar at midnight I shall do so! I do not need your permission to go out at any time day or night. Shuichi did offer to go to get the beer for me or go with me but I wanted the exercise and didn't feel up to leading a parade just for beer and cigarettes, so I went by myself. Another thing Mika if I wish to go anywhere, anytime day or night with or without Shuichi I will do so!"

Shu pulled away and looked up with stars in his eyes, "Yuki."

Eiri pulled the boy back down to keep his chest from getting cold. It felt nice to have his little lover so close.

Shu thought it strange. Eiri was being so nice and wanting to cuddle. He rarely ever wanted to just sit and cuddle. But to do it in front of someone else _especially _Mika _never!_ Of course despite the confusion and the strangeness of it all he cuddled in closer and wrapped his arm back around Eiri's waist. He wasn't about to question it knowing it would only upset Eiri.

"Eiri I am simply doing what I feel is for the best…" Mika tried to explain.

"I appreciate the concern Mika, but I plan to leave this hospital later and Shuichi and I will be going home together. I'm not a child that needs care anymore."

"I understand that Eiri but…"

"No, you don't. Now make yourself useful and call Tohma and let him know that Shu will be coming into work late."

Shuichi and Mika both looked shocked at his use of Shuichi's nickname. So much so it shocked Mika into leaving without anymore of a fuss.

"Are you feeling alright Yuki?"

"Fine, why?"

Afraid that if he voiced the strange way Eiri was acting he'd turn cold again and throw him in the floor and make him go to work he said, "You just seem a bit grumpy."

"Mmm, that's what happens when my sleep get interrupted."

"You sure it'll be okay to leave the hospital?"

"I don't care what these quacks have to say I'm not staying!"

"Do I have to go to work later?"

"Yes, I don't want you up under me smothering me all day."

After that they settled in to sleep a little longer.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After arguing with the doctor for a half hour that he didn't care how long he'd been in a coma or any of his nonsense about how his brain waves were funky, he was going home! He didn't argue yesterday over staying the night because he wasn't feeling all that hot and he knew Tohma and Mika would only protest. Well despite even Shuichi trying to convince him to stay for a bit longer and let the doctors check him out, he refused.

Once they got home Shu fused over him before Eiri swatted him away and sent the boy to work. Albeit reluctantly Shuichi finally left. Eiri tried to watch TV before getting bored and irritated that he was out of cigarettes. He decided that maybe if he could get lost in his writing he could take his mind off of being bored. He decided to write about his experience in the alternate world. After writing for a while he went to go get a beer. But as he opened the refrigerator door he cursed as he suddenly remembered that he was out of beer and that the accident happened before he got any.

He gathered up his wallet and his keys and as he started to head out he hesitated for a moment remembering what happened the last time he left the house. He shook his head he wasn't about to let an accident and then some demented dream universe force him to be afraid to leave the house. He defiantly opened the door and walked out.

He stopped at the corner store and got his beer and cigarettes. Once he left he stopped outside the shop set his beer down and lit up. As he was standing there enjoying his smoke he unconsciously started to rub his lighter. As he did he felt something strange. Finally curiosity getting the better of him he looked at his lighter and was shocked to see not one picture on his lighter, but two! Eiri dropped his cigarette, 'How-how  is this possible?' Eiri wondered. 'If that other world was just a demented dream produced by my coma then how did this get here?' That only made his heart ache, not knowing the fate of the other Shuichi after the accident didn't bother him so much when he believed it to all be just one big dream. But now thinking that somehow it might have been real only made him more concerned and there wasn't anything he could do but hope and pray he was alright. Then he made up his mind he'd give it a happy ending. He grabbed his beer and headed home and got straight to work on his story. He detested happy endings and so none of his books ever had them. But since he wasn't sure he'd ever know what happened to the other Shuichi he'd make his own ending. Considering how outrageous it sounds to go to another world and live that life even if he put his and Shuichi's names down, which he's not, no one would believe it true anyway.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shuichi came home later than usual as K made them stay behind and work more, since Yuki's being in a coma put Shuichi into a slump, which in turned meant the band got little done during that time.

"Yuki, I'm home!" Then he smelled something really good and went to the kitchen to find Eiri cooking spaghetti. Which he didn't cook often. Shu had never really had much in the way of western food till he met Eiri. But spaghetti was defiantly one of his favorites, especially the way Eiri made it. He walked over and hugged him from behind, "Mmm, that smells so good, Yuki."

Eiri wasn't sure which he preferred, being called Eiri or Yuki. He became so adjusted to Shu's calls him Yuki that it took time to adjust to the other Shu calling him Eiri. Now back with his Shu again and being called Yuki again he was torn as to which he preferred. "Make yourself useful, brat. Get the plates down and set the table while I fill the plates."

"Okay!" Shu did as he was told and they soon sat down to eat. "So Yuki, what made you decide to cook spaghetti?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Shu shrugged, "No I guess not."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After dinner Shu was shocked when Eiri sat on the couch and didn't say anything when he cuddled close. Of course he wasn't surprised that it soon led to a made out session then sex on the couch then Eiri dragged him into the bedroom for another round.

They lay there spent before Eiri got up and Shu knew it was time to change the sheets and get cleaned up for bed. However Eiri had learned a lot from being in that other world. Before Shu could get out Eiri grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed.

"Yuki, is something wrong? I was going to change sheets and…"

Shu was shocked when he could see the lust still shinning in Eiri's eyes. Something he hadn't seen in well… he wasn't real sure how long.

"I was thinking we could shower together and maybe even have a reason or two to get cleaned up all over again."

Shu blushed, "Yuki."

"How about you try calling me Eiri once in a while?"

Shu looked up shocked, "Yuki? Do you mean it?"

"When do I say things like that I don't mean?"

Shuichi was thrilled and kissed Eiri soundly. "I love you, Eiri."

For once Eiri found he like the sound of his first name coming from the boy. He knew that the kid could never instantly go from calling him Yuki to Eiri, which was why he'd said once in a while. He knew if he insisted that the kid only call him Eiri that he'd have to listen to him constantly correcting himself. Which in turn would only drive him up the wall. Eiri then led them to the bathroom where they had even more fun. After the shower Shu started towards the closet to get his bedding.

"What are doing brat?"

"Um, just getting my bedding for the couch."

"Just get the change of sheets for the bed."

"Uh, but…"

Eiri walked over and tilted the kids head towards him, "Unless you don't want to sleep with me."

"No, no! I'm…it's just you don't normally…"

Eiri put his finger to the boy's lips to silence him. "Are you going to continue to question me or come to bed?"

Shu blushed and nodded. He reached in and grabbed the sheets for the bed and after changing the sheets was surprised when Eiri told him to get in. Eiri laid down on his stomach and was soon asleep. Shu was too nervous to sleep at first as he couldn't remember the last time Eiri had told him to stay. Soon he started to get sleepy and curled up onto Eiri's back and was sound to sleep.

That night Eiri had a dream, "Eiri, Eiri."

Eiri looked around for the voice, "Shuichi?"

"Yeah, I heard you calling for me."

"Calling?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm fine. The accident wasn't that bad." Eiri was stunned and was shaken from it when Shuichi touched his face. "I'm going to miss you, but I know I can make my world's version of you love me. I'm never going to give up." At that Shuichi kissed him, "Goodbye Eiri."

Eiri shot up and turned around looking around the room he heart racing. Shu had been asleep on Eiri's back sat up rubbing his eyes, "Nnn, what's wrong Yuki?"

Eiri realized that whatever that world was it was finally letting him go and letting him know this is the reality he belongs in. Eiri pulled Shuichi close. "It was nothing brat, just go back to sleep."

Shu just nodded his head against Eiri's chest. Eiri laid back down, he still wasn't sure if that world was real. But he shook his head 'No!' He told him self firmly, 'It was all a demented dream brought on by that coma. That damn quack of a doctor did say something about my brain waves being funky or something didn't he? That had to be the explanation for what just happened. I was still thinking about that other Shuichi's fate and so my mind concurred up that world and that Shuichi again to set my mind to rest. Yes, that's go to be it!' Of course as much as he kept telling himself this and wanting to believe it, there was still nothing he could do to explain away the picture the other Shuichi placed on his lighter. But that was a mystery that would remain unsolved.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: The End? Well kinda. It is and isn't the end. It's the end of this story for now. See the next chapter for a teaser.


	71. Chapter 71

Here's a small teaser from the first page of Second Chance Pt 2. T see their new place and learn about their new life see Second Chance: Before and After Chapter 5 On, it is a continuation of this story.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Eiri agreed to go and look at a few places but wasn't about to spend all night looking. Besides he didn't want Shuichi to get wind of what he was doing. She assured him she'd have places lined up by tomorrow. Eiri agreed and met her at the office the next day. They then went to a few places but the real estate lady was seriously grinding on his nerves. Despite him saying that money was no object she tried showed him some low income housing all of which he refused and once again went over his priorities. But still she failed to listen to what he wanted. Though she again tried to show him more expensive places that were really just apartments not condos and not a one was secure in anyway, meaning fans and reporters alike could waltz in. Then she tried to show him ones that needed major overhauls, meaning no kitchen or bath or the whole thing was in mid-construction. The only decent ones she managed to get him to look at were no better than what he had. She also kept wanting him to go a little further out of the city to look at homes or townhomes. Both of which they'd have a yard to be responsible for and he didn't want that. A. He didn't want to mow a yard, B. There was no way in hell he was letting Shu anywhere near a lawn mower C. He didn't want the hassle of finding someone to do it and last but not least Fans and reporters alike might try setting up camp in the yard causing trouble. He didn't want or need that kind of a headache. He finally put his foot down once again going over his list of priorities.


End file.
